


Женаты с первого взгляда

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Death of OCs, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Firefighter Derek Hale, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jewish Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Miscommunication, One-Sided Derek Hale/Paige, Paramedic Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pining, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: — Подписав свои контракты, вы согласились следовать инструкциям продюсеров. И в ваших сценариях сказано, что вы должны дать нам драму. Плевать, нравитесь вы друг другу или нет, на эти семь недель вы – нанятые актеры, — огрызнулся Финсток. — Притворитесь, что действительно любите друг друга, или я урежу вашу зарплату.





	1. Вступление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Married at First Glance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117983) by [WonderWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWolf/pseuds/WonderWolf). 



В машине скорой помощи, стоявшей на больничной парковке, было темно, двигатель молчал, и фары были выключены. Ближайшие уличные фонари отбрасывали мягкий оранжевый свет на кусты и машины. Сидевший в машине Стайлз счел бы это безмятежным, наслаждаясь почти зловещей тишиной ночных часов, если бы не набивал сейчас рот картошкой фри с таким рвением, как будто это первый раз, когда ему удалось поесть за двенадцать часов. Хотя, может это действительно было так. Он не мог вспомнить.  
  
Даже его напарник Скотт — загорелый и невозможно жизнерадостный человек — к концу смены выглядел довольно плохо. Его обычно живые карие глаза потускнели от усталости, и уголки губ печально опустились вниз, пока он смотрел на горстку крошек на том месте, где недавно был его сэндвич.  
  
Стайлз тяжело проглотил свою еду, озабоченно поглядывая на своего напарника. Хотя, возможно, дело было не только в тяжелых часах. Тяжелыми были последние пара месяцев, так как Кира, девушка, с которой Скотт встречался последние два года, внезапно уехала со своими родителями в Японию, оставив позади обезумевшего и опустошенного парня. Работа совершенно не отвлекала и не приносила облегчения, и даже наоборот — их беспокойные и напряженные рабочие часы только лишь ухудшали ситуацию.  
  
Конечно же, это было вполне понятно. Скотт по натуре своей был одним из тех людей, которые несчастны, если не влюблены или не находятся в активном поиске. Возможно, это было не совсем нормально и совсем не круто, но видеть его таким грустным и одиноким было немного лучше, чем быть одному и не видеть его вообще.  
  
Радио зловеще затрещало.  
  
— Чувак, все в порядке? — спросил Стайлз, отчего из набитого рта повалились кусочки жареной картошки.  
  
— Да, просто…  
  
Радио вновь затрещало, оживая, и в тишине громко зазвенел голос диспетчера:  
— Скорая 2411, приём?  
  
Оба скривились, глядя на приемник, и Стайлз жестом попросил Скотта ответить. Скотт тяжело вздохнул и взял в руки рацию.  
— Это 2411.  
  
— Мужчина, 40 лет, предположительно перелом руки. Высылаем адрес.  
  
— 2411, принято, — немного уныло ответил Скотт. Стайлз со стоном завел двигатель, отчаянно стукнулся лбом об руль и газанул, направив машину по тому адресу, который назвал диспетчер.  
  
— Черт, мы были так близко к концу смены.  
  
— Двадцать минут, — угрюмо буркнул Скотт.  
  
Адрес, к счастью, находился не очень далеко, в тихом пригороде, где все дома выглядели одинаково — все такие старенькие, кое-где со свисающими с петель ставнями и облупившейся краской на стенах. Когда Скорая подъехала к нужному дому, на лужайке стояла пара средних лет и громко препиралась друг с другом.  
  
Мужчина — лысый, грузный и сердитый — поднял голову и недовольно уставился на Скотта и Стайлза, когда те вышли из машины и направились к ним. Его рука с явным вывихом в плечевом суставе бесполезно свисала вдоль бока, а вторая рука прижимала первую, словно в попытке скрыть свою уязвимость от посторонних.  
  
Глаза вспыхнули красным при взгляде на Скотта, из горла вырвался рык, и мужчина угрожающе обнажил клыки. «Вот блять», подумал Стайлз, потому что на собственном опыте знал: ничего хорошего с горящих глаз начаться не могло. Глаза Скотта вспыхнули желтым в ответ, и он немедленно остановился, выставив руки перед собой, чтобы успокоить альфу и показать, что он не представляет угрозы. Идиотизм, конечно, этот оборотень встал в позу, что само по себе мешало им делать свою работу и чаще всего приводило к тому, что Стайлзу приходилось делать еще больше работы, поскольку волки рассматривали людей как более слабый и менее опасный вид. Стереотип, который Стайлзу очень, очень не нравился. И без дополнительной работы его дело было достаточно сложным, спасибо большое.  
  
Стайлз выругался себе под нос, продолжая приближаться к паре и осознавая свалившееся на него счастье — разбираться с раненым и злым оборотнем в конце и без того отвратительного дня. А хуже раненых оборотней могли быть только раненые альфа-оборотни, поскольку единственное, что могло занять их внимание, это присутствие Скотта рядом. Да Скотт даже муху не мог обидеть, не то что хладнокровно убить кого-то за его альфа-силы. Натуральный идиотизм. Долбаные оборотни.  
  
— Он не причинит вам вреда, — сказала женщина, дав мужчине подзатыльник, чтобы тот прекратил рычать. — Он просто слишком много выпил. Меня зовут Эллис, а этот идиот мой муж, Роберт.  
  
— Я не идиот, — проворчал Роберт, все еще сверкая взглядом на Скотта.  
  
Эллис закатила глаза и сложила руки на груди поверх розового халата. Ее волосы были накручены на бигуди, а ноги украшали пушистые тапочки, и все же она устрашала в сотни раз больше, чем ее муж.  
  
— Ты забрался на крышу, чтобы починить антенну. Будучи пьяным в стельку, должна добавить. Как есть идиот.  
  
Роберт перевел на нее полный расстройства взгляд, отвлекаясь наконец от присутствия другого оборотня.  
  
— Так это же ты… жаловалась на сигнал. Что я должен был делать?  
  
Эллис собралась что-то ответить, но Стайлз уже был сыт по горло. Голова буквально раскалывалась от долгого дня.  
  
— Значит, вы упали с крыши, Роберт? Так вы повредили руку? — своим я-профессионал-тоном поинтересовался он, достав блокнот, чтобы записать информацию для отчета.  
  
— Да, — сквозь зубы ответил Роберт, как будто разговор с медиком был болезненнее вывиха плеча. О, да. Это уважение со стороны граждан изо дня в день заставляло Стайлза возвращаться к своей работе.  
  
— Он спрыгнул с крыши, пытаясь произвести впечатление бог знает на кого, как последний придурок. А как по мне, так это переизбыток чертового альфа-тестостерона. И это было самое неуклюжее приземление из всех, что я когда-либо видела. Он упал прямо на плечо. Наверняка же сломал его, — закончила свою гневную тираду Эллис. Стайлзу она определенно нравилась.  
  
— Вы еще что-нибудь себе повредили во время падения? — вежливо поинтересовался Скотт, все еще стоя в стороне.  
  
— Подозреваю, что еще и голову, — ответила за мужа Эллис. Тот только сердито смотрел на нее, будто бы она совершила ужасное предательство, разболтав информацию незнакомцам.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр. Я задам вам несколько вопросов и проанализирую ответы, хорошо? — Стайлз подошел к оборотню и осторожно прикоснулся к шее под челюстью, чтобы удержать его на месте. Он достал маленький фонарик и нахмурился, когда зрачки Роберта не среагировали на свет. Затем попросил его проследить за пальцами, записал результаты в блокнот и продолжил: — У вас болит голова? Головокружение, тошнота?  
  
— Нет, нет и нет, — огрызнулся Роберт.  
  
— Ложь, ложь и ложь, — сказал Скотт. Стайлз ухмыльнулся и сделал еще пометки, заодно поставив галочку на раздражительности. Если бы только у них еще были такие пункты как отрицание и невежество.  
  
Ладно, стоит признать, что временами в напарнике-оборотне были свои преимущества.  
  
— Что же, Роберт, мне жаль, но у вас вывих плеча и сотрясение головного мозга, — заключил Стайлз.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы ударялся головой, — нахмурился Роберт. — Откуда у меня сотрясение?  
  
Стайлз натянул на лицо самую свою услужливую улыбку, которая, вероятно, больше походила на усталую гримасу.  
  
— Видите ли, Роберт, дружище, то, что вы не помните момент удара головой, это один из симптомов сотрясения. А теперь я прошу вас проехать с нами в госпиталь, чтобы пройти обследование.  
  
— Нет, — на удивление синхронно сказали Эллис и Роберт. Первое, в чем они, наверное, сошлись за весь вечер.  
  
— Мне это не нужно, — возразил Роберт. — Я оборотень. Через пару часов со мной все будет в порядке.  
  
— Мы не можем позволить себе поехать в больницу, — спокойно пояснила Эллис.  
  
— Вам нужно вправить плечо, чтобы оно зажило как следует, иначе вы рискуете тем, что оно заживет так, как есть, — настоял Стайлз. — И вы должны понимать, что это не будет забавно, альфа вы или нет.  
  
— А вы не можете это сделать? — с надеждой спросила Эллис.  
  
— Мы не занимаемся вправлением суставов, мэм, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Это делают в больнице.  
  
— Но он оборотень, так что ему не нужна больница, верно? Формально, он может просто выспаться после сотрясения и, если вы вправите ему плечо, он сможет излечиться, — все с той же надеждой посмотрела на него Эллис.  
  
Стайлз оглянулся на своего напарника, но Скотт просто пожал плечами. Кто бы сомневался. Стайлз вздохнул и на мгновение поднял взгляд на небо, словно спрашивая у невидимых существ, чем он заслужил такой ужасный вечер.  
  
Он всегда не особо умел отказывать пациентам.  
  
— Ладно, отлично. Будет больно, но я все сделаю быстро. Просто постарайтесь не вырвать мне горло, договорились? — Стайлз аккуратно взялся за плечо и запястье мужчины, медленно и осторожно повернул, чтобы угол был верным, и… ХРУСТЬ!  
  
Роберт завыл от боли, глаза вспыхнули гневным красным светом, но он быстро взял себя в руки, только ноздри раздувались от силы его дыхания. Эллис стояла в стороне с крайне радостным видом.  
  
— Вот и все. Как самочувствие? Лучше? — с легкой улыбкой поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
Он не дождался словесного ответа, зато внезапно получил заляпанную рвотой униформу.  
  


óÔÔò

  
  
Стайлз сидел на пассажирском сиденье джипа в ярко-розовой униформе, которую они как-то украли из больницы как раз для таких случаев. Он смотрел на сверток со своим пропитанным рвотой костюмом, размышляя, стоит ли его стирать или лучше просто сжечь.  
  
— На этот раз хотя бы не кровь, — странно-гнусавым голосом произнес Скотт, запрыгивая на водительское сиденье. Стайлз оторвал взгляд от лежащего на полу свертка, посмотрел на друга и увидел, что тот пережал нос прищепкой, чтобы не чуять ужасную вонь от рвоты. В нормальных обстоятельствах это зрелище заставило бы Стайлза заржать в голос, отпуская шуточки, но не сейчас. Не после сегодняшнего.  
  
— На этот раз, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Чем мы сегодня заслужили такой пиздецовый день?  
  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто у нас не каждый день пиздецовый, — устало произнес Скотт.  
  
— А все потому, что Харрис нас ненавидит, точно тебе говорю. Не удивлюсь, если он подкупает диспетчера, чтобы нас подставить. Обрати внимание, они никогда не спрашивают, кто ближе всего к месту происшествия, они просто посылают именно нас, — пустился в рассуждения Стайлз. — И вообще, чья это была гениальная идея дать этому жопоголовому власть? — Стайлз несчастно потеребил край униформы, пока они добирались до квартиры.  
  
Они припарковали джип на улице и поплелись в квартиру, ставшую им за два года домом. Это было высокое кирпичное здание с многолетним вьюном и мхом, прилипшим к стене. Кирпичи от старости из ярко-красного выцвели до коричневого, как глина, а краска начала отслаиваться.  
  
Некоторые говорят, что в этом есть подлинное очарование старых зданий, другие говорят, что это помойка посреди выгребной ямы, именуемой центром Бикон Хиллз. Если вы спросите Скотта или Стайлза, то они ответят, что это самое лучшее в мире здание, потому что оно доступно.  
  
В тот момент, когда дверь квартиры открылась, Стайлз рванул к своему дивану и завалился лицом прямо на неприятную, словно солома, ткань. Едва заметный запах от дивана сразу же стал таким резким и едким, что проигнорировать его, учитывая близость носа и обивки, было просто невозможно, но Стайлз слишком устал, чтобы на этом заморачиваться. Он просто сделал себе мысленную пометку снова опшикать его ударной дозой освежителя воздуха.  
  
Он почти уже уснул, когда в комнату влетел Скотт с заявлением, что Стайлзу нужно срочно проснуться.  
  
— Чувак, мы вошли! — проорал Скотт.  
  
Стайлз застонал и попытался зарыться носом в обивку дивана, словно пытаясь спастись от воплей Скотта, просто задушив себя.  
  
— Я знаю, что мы вошли, Скотт. Я на своем диване.  
  
— Да нет же, приятель. Давай, посмотри на меня, — Скотт подошел и встал прямо напротив своего напарника. Стайлз перекатился на спину и разлепил глаза, щурясь от раздражения и сонливости. Скотт проигнорировал полный ненависти взгляд и помахал перед его лицом двумя большими конвертами. — Мы. Вошли. В состав участников «Женаты с первого взгляда»!  
  
— Мы… что? — Стайлз мгновенно проснулся и шокировано подскочил на ноги, прямо к взволнованно расхаживающему по комнате Скотту.  
  
— Я женюсь, чувак. Они нашли для меня идеальную пару! У меня есть идеальная пара! — фонтанировал Скотт.  
  
— Мы станем знаменитыми, — шокировано округлил глаза Стайлз. — Погоди, дай посмотреть… — он вырвал конверт из рук друга, взгляд лихорадочно пробежался по странице в поисках… Ага! Вот оно. — Охренеть! Пять тысяч долларов? Они заплатят нам пять тысяч долларов, чтобы показать нас по телевизору!  
  
— У меня будет жена! — воскликнул Скотт, явно не слушая.  
  
— Я смогу купить себе настоящую кровать! — закричал Стайлз, потому что — приоритеты. Он продолжил лихорадочно читать письмо, но взгляд замедлился, когда речь зашла о том, что эксперты нашли его идеальную пару и съемки начнутся через месяц.  
  
Он женится на ком-то, на его предполагаемой идеальной паре, уже через месяц.  
  
Вашу. Мать.  
  
— Я буду женатым, — промямлил он, понимание того, что это значит, начало, наконец, укладываться в голове. Внутри начала зарождаться какая-то нервозность. Он не знал, что чувствовать по этому поводу. Он вообще никогда не думал, с кем в будущем вступит в брак — с мужчиной или женщиной, он так и сказал экспертами, что открыт для обоих вариантов. А что, если он не понравится? Что, если ему не понравится? Что, если его пара окажется как Хизер? Или Дэнни? А что, если…  
  
— Эй, — мягко произнес Скотт, отрывая Стайлза от его панических мыслей. — Все будет круто. Они как наши родственные души, выбраны специально для нас, потому что эксперты считают, что мы составим лучшие пары, какие только возможно. Тебе просто нужно верить.  
  
— Да, — бесцветно согласился Стайлз. — Ну, если все пойдет коту под хвост, то мы, по крайней мере, заработаем пять тысяч баксов, верно?  
  
— Точно, чувак, — лучезарно улыбнулся Скотт. — Но, честно говоря, я бы предпочел быть женатым на своей второй половинке.  
  
— Просто тебе не приходится спать на вонючем диване, который мы купили по объявлению за сто пятьдесят долларов, — парировал Стайлз.  
  
Скотт только рассмеялся.  
  
Стайлз снова уставился на бумагу, и ощущение, будто у него внутри что-то оборвалось, сменилось возбуждением и волнением. Он хотел денег, конечно, но также ничего не мог поделать с легким трепетом внутри.  
  
Где-то была его идеальная пара и ждала встречи с ним всего через месяц.  
  
Черт, энтузиазм Скотта был слишком заразительным.


	2. Эпизод первый: день свадьбы

_**\- ЧЕТЫРЕ НЕДЕЛИ СПУСТЯ -** _

  
  
Даже Стайлз мог признать, что смокинг сидел идеально — облегающий, новенький, традиционного черного цвета, в застегнутом виде он подчеркивал стройность его фигуры. Понравится ли он своей паре или ему предпочтут кого-то помускулистее? Он не был тощим, скорее просто жилистым. Что, если его пара желала видеть рядом с собой какого-нибудь бодибилдера?  
  
Стайлз завороженно оглядел свое отражение в большом зеркале — абсолютно чистое, без намека на кровь, мозги, кишки и рвоту. Не говоря уже о том, что он никогда не носил чего-то дороже двадцатидолларовой рубашки. По крайней мере, с тех пор, как умерла мама, и отцу пришлось в одиночку удерживать их на плаву на одну свою зарплату.   
  
— Лидс, сколько это все стоило? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Стайлз. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как брюки плотно облегают его задницу, заставляя ее выглядеть еще более соблазнительной, чем, по его мнению, вообще возможно. С чего вообще он позволил себе оценить, насколько горячей эти брюки делают его задницу? Потому что, черт возьми, он уверен, что его задница никогда еще не выглядела настолько хорошо.   
  
— Цена не имеет значения, когда ты со мной, помнишь? — промурлыкала Лидия, кружа вокруг него и проверяя костюм на наличие каких-либо недостатков. Но Стайлз достаточно долго пялился в зеркало, чтобы знать, что недостатков там попросту не было. — Выглядит хорошо. Кем бы они ни оказались, они либо полюбят тебя, либо захотят изнасиловать. Возможно, и то, и другое.   
  
Стайлз снова уставился в зеркало, гадая, будет ли его идеальная пара довольна или разочарована, когда они, наконец, встретятся.   
  
— Ты-то ничего из этого не захотела, — заметил он.   
  
Лидия нахмурилась, но в глубине ее глаз мелькнуло что-то похожее то ли на симпатию, то ли на раздражение.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Сначала нужно время, чтобы узнать тебя получше. И если ты им сразу не понравишься, просто дай им время узнать тебя. Гарантирую, они будут тебя обожать. Им не понадобится много времени, чтобы понять, как им повезло с тобой, обещаю, — Стайлз благодарно улыбнулся, но в ее слова верилось с трудом. — В конце концов, я не стала бы покупать для кого попало костюм за две тысячи.   
  
— Две… — Стайлз сбледнул с лица, с ужасом глядя на нее через зеркало. — Две тысячи?! Ты это серьезно? Ты не можешь… Я не могу такое надеть, ты шутишь что ли? К концу вечера он будет испорчен, могу тебе это гарантировать.   
  
— Я оплачу кредиткой Эйдана, — усмехнулась Лидия.   
  
— Ну, в таком случае, я оставляю его себе, — ответил Стайлз. Он ненавидел Эйдана, бесился, что Лидия остановилась на нем и переехала в Англию, чтобы быть рядом с этим придурком, но Лидия была упрямой и негатив от Стайлза на эту тему выслушивать отказывалась.   
  
Хотя Стайлз был безмерно благодарен за то, что она прилетела к нему. Он не был уверен, что не сбежал бы, не будь ее рядом.   
  
Улыбка Лидии стала шире и острее. Устрашающая улыбка, которая напоминала Стайлзу Чеширского кота.   
  
— Я от тебя другого и не ожидала.   
  
Раздался громкий стук в дверь, и в комнату влетел продюсер Финсток. Его черные волосы находились в обычном беспорядке, глаза были широко раскрыты и наполнены то ли чистым азартом, то ли беспокойством, точнее сказать сложно.   
  
— Шоу начинается, — рявкнул он. — Беги скорее жениться. Камеры тебя ждут.  
  
У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, он глянул на Лидию, подозревая, что паника на его лице читается так же ясно, как день. Она просто ободряюще улыбнулась и поцеловала в щеку, оставив на коже в месте поцелуя ощущение легкого покалывания.   
  
— Удачи. Я буду в зале.   
  
— Не говори папе, что я в панике, — скороговоркой произнес Стайлз. Лидия смешливо фыркнула. — Да, ты права. Он все равно не поверит.   
  
— Стайлз, все будет хорошо, — мягко заверила его Лидия и зацокала каблуками по кафелю. Финсток нетерпеливо вскинул брови и выпроводил Стайлза из комнаты.   
  
К суете операторов вокруг сложно привыкнуть, как и к знанию, что за тобой наблюдают со всех сторон. Он изо всех сил старался не обращать на это внимания и смотрел только вперед, на богато украшенные двери — единственное, что разделяло его с идеальной парой.   
  
Вытирая о штаны вспотевшие ладони, он вдруг почувствовал очертания телефона в кармане, быстро вытащил мобильник и тут же ощутил острый укол разочарования, когда не обнаружил ни единого сообщения от Скотта. Хотя это было вполне ожидаемо. Скотт сейчас находился в другом отеле, и у него точно так же в это время должна была проходить свадебная церемония. Естественно, ему сейчас вряд ли пришло бы в голову слать сообщения. В отличие от Стайлза…   
  
 **< Надеюсь, оно того стоит**, — послал он и, игнорируя дрожь в пальцах, спрятал телефон обратно в карман. После того, как он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов через нос, его сердце немного успокоилось. Пока не открылась дверь.   
  
Сначала он увидел отца. Тот сидел на массивном белом стуле — одном из многих, элегантно встроенных в ряд — с правой стороны зала, прямо рядом с Лидией. Глаза шерифа влажно блестели, и он гордо улыбался сыну.   
  
С его стороны зала было не меньше двадцать-тридцати стульев, но занятыми оказались всего два. Он понадеялся, что его будущий супруг или супруга не станут относиться к нему хуже из-за того, что на свадьбу пришло так мало людей, но эта мысль быстро испарилась из головы, когда он глянул на левую сторону. Там сидели всего лишь несколько человек, но все они были пугающе красивы. Самой молодой была девушка лет двадцати пяти с прямыми каштановыми волосами и равнодушным выражением лица. Рядом с ней сидели два очень похожих человека, возможно, близких родственника — женщина с черными волосами, но добрыми глазами, и мужчина лет тридцати с веселой улыбкой на лице. В следующем ряду сидела группа из трех человек, всем им тоже, кажется, было лет по двадцать пять. Блондинка широко улыбалась ярко-красными губами и что-то шептала другим — красивому и мускулистому чернокожему парню и стройному кудрявому блондину с большими глазами.   
  
Глядя на них, Стайлз не мог сдержать любопытства, гадая, какие отношения у этих людей с его парой.   
  
Внезапно кто-то громко откашлялся со сцены, привлекая внимание Стайлза, и… Его мозг перестал функционировать. Ох, блять.   
  
На сцене стоял мужчина, одетый в идеальный черно-белый смокинг, облегающий совершенную фигуру. Волосы были черными, как и щетина, что начиналась чуть ниже скул и подчеркивала острые черты лица. Мужчина раздраженно нахмурил густые брови, вероятно удивляясь, почему Стайлз до сих пор стоит истуканом.   
  
И это, скорее всего, был самый горячий и самый угрюмый человек, которого когда-либо встречал Стайлз.   
  
Ноги, наконец, начали двигаться, и Стайлз поспешил вперед, нечаянно зацепившись за один из крайних стульев и вызвав этим смешки немногочисленных гостей.   
  
— Стайлз, — подойдя к алтарю, представился он, мысленно съежившись от собственной неловкости.   
  
— Что? — озадаченно переспросил мужчина. Его голос оказался мягче, чем ожидал Стайлз. Брови опустились еще ниже к переносице, и Стайлз на мгновение задумался, как далеко они могут зайти. Для бровей, пожалуй, они слишком выразительны.   
  
— Это мое имя. Стайлз, — повторил он, нервно облизав губы.   
  
Глаза мужчины — красивые, цвета смеси голубого, зеленого и желтого, — пробежались по его лицу, словно в поисках лжи. Странно, зачем ему лгать о собственном имени?   
  
— Дерек, — в ответ представился он.   
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Дерек, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Готов выйти замуж?   
  
Дерек скривился, как будто учуял что-то, ноздри раздулись, чтобы поймать запах, и было в этом что-то знакомое, как… как Роберт. И Скотт. Дерьмо.   
  
— Дерьмо, — озвучил свои мысли Стайлз, от осознания широко раскрыв глаза. — Ты оборотень, — он быстро отступил назад, когда хмурый вид Дерека превратился в злой. — То есть нет, это не проблема. У меня нет никаких проблем с оборотнями. Мой лучший друг Скотт, которого сейчас тут нет, потому что у него тоже свадьба, оборотень. Хотя не рожденный, а укушенный.   
  
— Ты человек? — задал вопрос Дерек, явно уже зная ответ, который его совершенно точно не радовал.   
  
— Это проблема? — Стайлз на самом деле тоже уже знал ответ. Это было яснее ясного, потому что Дерек застыл на месте и весь напрягся, как будто он всеми силами сдерживался, чтобы не рвануть из зала. Его лицо исказилось яростью, хотя даже эта гримаса была восхитительно-привлекательной, но он упорно держал язык за зубами.   
  
Сбоку раздался звук, очень слабый, но Стайлз все равно услышал. Оператор — Гринберг, если Стайлз правильно запомнил — что-то взволнованно прошептал продюсеру. Дерек перевел на них свой сердитый взгляд, и, что бы они ни говорили, его уши начали краснеть то ли от смущения, то ли от гнева. Может быть, от всего вместе. Стайлз просто радовался, что это выражение направлено на кого-то другого. Он засунул руки в карманы, надеясь скрыть, как руки дрожат от злости и… чего-то еще. Возможно, нервозности. Смущения. Возмущения.   
  
— Давайте просто покончим с этим, — пробормотал Дерек священнику. Он выглядел ужасно недовольным одним только фактом своего присутствия здесь, и Стайлз сощурился, разом растеряв всю свою вежливость.   
  
— Конечно, почему нет. Это ведь всего лишь свадьба, верно? Пустяки, ничего важного, — огрызнулся Стайлз. То, что его так легко отвергли, вызвало досаду и окончательно вывело его из душевного равновесия.   
  
Дерек закатил глаза, словно попросил у кого-то сверху терпения.  
  
— Я не то имел в виду, просто…   
  
— Просто что? Я раздражаю тебя уже после пары минут, проведенных вместе? — с вызовом вскинул брови Стайлз. — Уверен, что реально хочешь поторопиться? Ты еще можешь сбежать, поджав хвост, раз тебя так сильно напрягает общение с человеком.   
  
Дерек помрачнел.  
  
— Ты сейчас…   
  
— Отпустил собачью шуточку? Да, Фидо. У меня их много, и у нас с тобой есть семь недель, чтобы я придумал еще больше.   
  
Громкий женский смех заставил их обоих подпрыгнуть на месте и оглядеться в поисках источника звука. Сердце Стайлза колотилось как бешеное, щеки затопил жар. Он даже не осознавал, насколько взвинчен, полностью сосредоточившись на Дереке.   
  
Блондинка со стороны Дерека виновато прикрыла рот рукой, явно пытаясь сдержать смех. Сидящий в переднем ряду мужчина, возможно, отец или дядя Дерека, обернулся и тихо сказал ей что-то такое, что она вновь прыснула от смеха.   
  
— Простите, — с трудом выговорила она сквозь смех, обмахивая лицо руками, словно в попытке высушить слезы. — Я в порядке, пожалуйста, продолжайте, — гостей Дерека, похоже, веселила эта сцена, в то время как шериф и Лидия явно очень сильно разозлились.   
  
Священник откашлялся и начал бубнить о том, что это важный и судьбоносный день в их жизни, что они посвящают себя вечности вместе, бла-бла-бла. Стайлз ушел в себя, уже не слушая, и с каждой минутой он становился все более мрачным, глядя на Дерека, в то время как сам Дерек избегал даже короткого взгляда на него.   
  
Стоило признать, что ни один из сценариев, выдуманных им за последний месяц, не заканчивался  _настолько_  плохо. Но вот это случилось, и, глядя на человека, стоящего перед ним, он не мог не думать, что дальше будет только хуже.   
  
— Дерек? — Дерек вскинул голову и посмотрел на священника с выражением легкого удивления. Должно быть, он тоже не обращал на него внимания. — Ты согласен взять М… Ме…   
  
— Стайлза! — перебил его Стайлз. — Просто Стайлза. Мое настоящее имя звучит так, будто кто-то ударился головой об клавиатуру, так что даже не пытайтесь.   
  
— Ты согласен взять Стайлза Стилински, — осторожно продолжил священник, — в законные мужья, чтобы с этого дня хранить и оберегать, в горе и в радости, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, любить и лелеять его, пока смерть не разлучит вас?   
  
Дерек на мгновение замер, словно всерьез обдумывая слова и обещание, которое собирается дать. Терпение Стайлза с каждым мгновением тишины все больше истощалось.   
  
— Ох, черт, ради всего святого, Дерек. Мы не католики, ты всегда можешь развестись, — крикнула девушка с каштановыми волосами.   
  
Стайлз постарался не показать своего смущения, хоть и чувствовал, как горят лицо и шея. Он пытался сохранить лицо, но, видимо, чем-то все же выдал свои чувства, учитывая яростный взгляд, которым наградила ее Лидия.   
  
— Согласен, — неохотно проворчал Дерек. Да пошел ты, подумал Стайлз, наградив его злобным взглядом. Это же не какой-то тюремный срок.   
  
Священник вздохнул и повернулся к Стайлзу.  
  
— А ты, Стайлз Стилински, согласен ли взять Дерека Хейла в законные мужья, чтобы с этого дня хранить и оберегать, в горе и в радости, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, любить и лелеять его, пока смерть не разлучит вас?   
  
— Согласен, — кисло ответил Стайлз.   
  
— Можете поцеловаться, если хотите.   
  
Дереку от этой мысли стало явно не по себе. Стайлз закатил глаза и протянул руку, которую Дерек тут же пожал с благодарным выражением на лице. Может быть, все еще наладится. Может быть, Дереку просто неловко от того, что он совсем не знает Стайлза. Может быть, у них получится…   
  
— Отлично, а теперь давайте выпьем! — воскликнула брюнетка, уже выбегая в коридор. Стайлз широкими глазами наблюдал за воющей от смеха блондинкой и явно разозленной Лидией, топающей в сторону двери.   
  
…А может, и нет.   
  


óÔÔò

  
  
Место проведения банкета было… совершенно потрясающим.   
  
Оно располагалось в большом зале отеля, украшенном праздничным освещением и декорациями. Небольшие прямоугольные столы на пять-шесть человек стояли по всему залу, каждый был застелен белой узорчатой скатертью, хотя использовались по назначению все лишь два. Столы украшали изящные тарелки и вазы с розами, маленькие огоньки, закрученные вокруг ваз, создавали элементы тепла. Тысячи крошечных бело-голубых огоньков вились под потолком и свисали вниз. Отчего казалось, что идет снег — словно спокойная красота зимы, запечатленная там, что когда-то было обычной комнатой. Даже танцпол посередине был выложен бело-голубой плиткой.   
  
От красоты захватывало дух, и что самое главное, здесь было тихо, поскольку сюда не пустили еще ни одного гостя. Финсток сказал, что у них с Дереком будет десять минут, чтобы расслабиться и поговорить, пока не пришли их семьи. Стайлз ошеломленно застыл в дверном проеме, очарованный умиротворенностью, но его толкнули обратно в реальность — буквально. Кто-то крепкой хваткой на плече толкнул его к одному из столов, заставляя сесть на стул, и спустя мгновение на соседний стул приземлилась темноволосая девушка с дружелюбной улыбкой на лице. Стайлз растерянно хлопнул глазами. Это был не Дерек.   
  
— Я Лора, — сказала девушка. Стайлз молча уставился в ответ. — И это должен быть тот момент, когда ты представляешься мне, — усмехнулась она.   
  
— Ты уже знаешь, как меня зовут. Я помню тебя на свадьбе, — заметил Стайлз. Лора вскинула идеальную бровь, а затем позволила взгляду скользнуть по телу Стайлза.   
  
— Ты — тот милашка, который только что вышел замуж за моего брата, — сказала Лора. Плечи Стайлза немного расслабились, когда он понял, что в ее голосе нет ничего, кроме доброжелательности и интереса. — Знаешь, в прошлом году я была на твоем месте. В первом сезоне.   
  
Стайлз удивленно округлил глаза, вспомнив, что уже видел ее раньше. Он никогда всерьез не смотрел это шоу, а вот Скотт каждую неделю фанатично сидел перед телевизором, громко комментируя происходящее, так что Стайлз  _временами_  обращал внимание на экран. Кажется, он припоминал какие-то его слова о Лоре, что-то о красивой жене… она была грубой, и однажды во время сезона они подрались, что закончилось для Лоры наручниками, причем не из-за ареста, а потому…   
  
— Ты жената на наемнице, — вспомнил Стайлз. Лора ухмыльнулась.   
  
— Брэйден, да. И мы до сих пор женаты, — сказала Лора, туманно добавив: — даже после того инцидента с наручниками.   
  
Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь ему выпадет возможность познакомить их со Скотом. Его друг наверняка готов будет умереть, только чтобы узнать подробности того инцидента, потому что он несколько недель не замолкал о том, насколько безбашенной была эта сцена. Скотт тогда очень сильно волновался, что пара в конце разведется, и прожужжал об этом все уши.   
  
— Это здорово, конечно, но, без обид, а где Дерек? — поинтересовался Стайлз. Улыбка Лоры тут же погасла, и лицо приобрело выражение близкое к жалости. У Стайлза все внутри оборвалось.   
  
— Он не придет.   
  
— А, ну да, — глухо сказал Стайлз, ощущая укол разочарования. Не то чтобы ему хотелось провести с Дереком больше времени, в конце концов, тот был тем еще мудаком. Но он все же надеялся, что они хотя бы поговорят наедине, возможно, попробуют начать сначала. — Зачем ему появляться на собственной свадьбе, верно? — добавил он, но шутка даже в собственных ушах прозвучала плоско.   
  
Лора легонько постучала по его ноге носком своей туфли.   
  
— Просто дай ему время. Он сейчас немного разочарован и…   
  
— Ну спасибо, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Я тоже тут не золотую жилу нашел.   
  
Губы Лоры на мгновение раздраженно сжались от оскорбления в адрес члена ее семьи, и она ответила в защиту брата:  
— Он просто не ожидал, что ты окажешься человеком. У него с этим есть кое-какие проблемы, не принимай это слишком близко к сердцу.   
  
— А если бы Брэйден отказалась принять тебя, потому что ты оборотень, ты не посчитала бы это дискриминацией? Ты не приняла бы это на свой счет? — на говорящее молчание Лоры Стайлз добавил: — Так я и думал, — он поднялся со стула, провел рукой по волосам и оглядел пустой зал. — Я бы и рад сказать, что мне приятно было с тобой поболтать, Лора, но, если уж начистоту, вся эта ситуация откровенно дерьмовая. Так что я намерен сделать небольшой перерыв.   
  
Лора сокрушенно опустила голову, когда он покинул зал.   
  
Последним, кого он ожидал увидеть, войдя в мужскую уборную, был Гринберг со своей тысячедолларовой камерой на плече. Направлена она была на Стайлза, а красный огонек указывал, что идет запись.   
  
— Серьезно? — воскликнул Стайлз.   
  
— Финсток хочет, чтобы ты рассказал зрителям о своих ощущениях после разговора с Лорой, — пожал плечами Гринберг.   
  
— О, я чувствую себя просто охренительно, — огрызнулся Стайлз и вылетел из туалета, хлопнув дверью.   
  
Сначала он столкнулся с еще несколькими членами команды, но потом ему удалось успешно их избегать. В конце концов он все же нашел пустую комнату — маленький конференц-зал с круглым столом и стульями посередине, занимающими большую часть пространства. Он опустился на один из стульев, лениво покрутился вокруг и достал телефон.   
  
Вестей от Скотта по-прежнему не было, потому он сам открыл новое сообщение и быстро отправил:  
  
 **< Мой муж — мудак. Надеюсь, у тебя дела обстоят лучше. **  
  
Странно было печатать это, внезапно осознавая, что это действительно правда. У него была свадьба и теперь есть муж. Муж — мудак.   
  
То, что Скотт не писал, было хорошим знаком. Он, скорее всего, сейчас находился на собственной вечеринке, проводил время со своей парой, знакомился с ней и с ее семьей. Так же, как полагалось Стайлзу.   
  
Какое-то время он просто молча крутился на стуле и размышлял о том, что все пошло совершенно не так. Денежное вознаграждение никто не отменял, но он все равно ощущал разочарование, что эксперты не смогли подобрать ему подходящую пару. В тишине конференц-зала он наконец-то смог признаться себе, что слишком долго был одинок. В глубине души он надеялся, что это его шанс на что-то серьезное, на настоящие отношения, на будущее с кем-то, кого он любит. Будущее с ленивыми выходными, объятиями в постели, фильмами и солеными поцелуями.   
  
Он так наделся на все это.   
  
Вечеринка жалости резко оборвалась, когда дверь открылась, впуская в комнату симпатичную брюнетку с яркой родинкой под глазом. Она испуганно вздрогнула, заметив Стайлза.   
  
— Прости, я ищу Дерека Хейла. Ты случайно не знаешь, где он может быть? — улыбнувшись, мягким голосом спросила девушка. Стайлз нахмурился, задумавшись, зачем ей искать его мужа. Ее совершенно точно не было на свадьбе.   
  
— Нет, — ответил Стайлз, не став интересоваться, зачем ей Дерек. — Он где-то прячется. Это последнее, что я о нем слышал.   
  
— Очень на него похоже, — кивнула девушка. Кажется, слова Стайлза ее позабавили. — Он может быть немного несдержанным, особенно учитывая камеры и кучу новых людей вокруг. Знаешь, для нас, оборотней, это временами бывает чересчур.   
  
— Вот как, — Стайлз вскинул брови. Значит, она оборотень. Наверное, одна из друзей Дерека или из его семьи. — Откуда же мне это знать? Я на сто процентов человек, — он постукал себя пальцем по носу.   
  
Она наклонилась, глубоко задышала, словно в поиске подтверждения, а затем вновь улыбнулась.   
  
— Так и есть. Ты член семьи жениха?   
  
Сначала появилась мысль солгать, но потом он понял, что это не будет иметь никакого значения. Она все равно скоро узнает правду.   
  
— Вообще-то я и есть жених. Меня зовут Стайлз.   
  
— Класс. А я Пейдж, — представилась она и кивнула на стул рядом со Стайлзом. — Не возражаешь? У меня голова разболелась, а тут довольно тихо.  
  
Стайлз жестом пригласил ее присесть рядом, и она немедленно приняла приглашение.   
  
— Не знал, что у оборотней бывают головные боли, — заметил Стайлз.   
  
— Я не рожденная, — с мягкой улыбкой призналась Пейдж. — Меня обратили несколько лет назад. По большей части я хорошо себя контролирую, но большое количество громких звуков вызывает у меня некоторые трудности. — Стайлз понимающе кивнул, и во взгляде Пейдж появилось любопытство. — Значит… ты не присутствуешь на приеме?   
  
— Так же как Дерек, — подчеркнуто сообщил Стайлз.   
  
— Туше, — усмехнулась Пейдж. — Но ты мог бы провести время с остальными. У Дерека классные друзья.   
Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на нее, собственное любопытство взяло верх.  
  
— Так ты одна из них? Одна из друзей Дерека?   
  
— Лучшая подруга Дерека, — сказал Пейдж. — Мы познакомились в старшей школе и до сих пор очень близки. Я пропустила церемонию, но… Ну, теперь я здесь, — она быстро отвела какой-то виноватый взгляд и с внезапным интересом начала разглядывать свои ногти.   
  
— Вот и хорошо. Что ты сейчас здесь. Если ты вдруг найдешь Дерека, может быть, попросишь его быть не таким мудаком? Это было бы здорово.   
  
Пейдж весело рассмеялась, и ее взгляд мгновенно вернулся к нему. Она явно не обиделась так, как Лора, когда Стайлз оскорбил ее брата.   
  
— Да уж, он временами умеет быть тем еще засранцем. Но внутри он настоящий душка. Просто дай ему время.   
  
 _Если ты им сразу не понравишься, просто дай им время узнать тебя. Гарантирую, они будут тебя обожать._  
  
Слова Лидии всплыли в памяти, напомнив Стайлзу, что он не всегда с первого взгляда вызывает симпатию. Эта мысль тяжелым грузом легла на плечи. Он встал и кивнул в сторону двери.   
  
— Я, пожалуй, вернусь, — сказал он. — Удачи в поисках Дерека.   
  
Пейдж заулыбалась еще ярче.   
  
— Спасибо. Приятно было познакомиться, Стайлз, — с искренностью в голосе сказала она. Стайлз коротко улыбнулся ей и закрыл за собой дверь. Он надеялся, что остальные друзья Дерека так же дружелюбны. Однако после сцены на свадьбе у него было такое чувство, что все они не будут такими же спокойными.   
  


óÔÔò

Не зря он волновался.   
  
Когда он вновь появился в зале, его утянула на танцпол блондинка с церемонии. Она зубасто улыбнулась все такими же ярко-красными губами и сверкнула озорством в глазах. Наверняка она была оборотнем, с таким-то уровнем силы и сексуальности.   
  
— Я Эрика, и ты танцуешь со мной, — заявила блондинка, силой утягивая его на середину зала, и положила руки ему на талию, потому что как раз началась медленная песня. Господи, у волков пунктик на грубом обращении?   
  
Стайлз оглянулся в поисках кого-нибудь, кто мог бы ему помочь. В углу зала он заметил отца, беседующего с Лидией, оба были увлечены разговором и не смотрели по сторонам. Все остальные были из компании Дерека, они вместе сидели за столом, разговаривали между собой, а некоторые из них с интересом наблюдали за Эрикой. И только одна наблюдала за Стайлзом — взгляд молодой брюнетки метал в него молнии. Да что с ней не так?   
  
— Кора у нас очень сильно оберегает своего брата, — небрежно сказала Эрика, словно прочитала его мысли. Стайлз посмотрел на нее удивленно, и Эрика хихикнула. — По правде говоря, мы все его очень сильно оберегаем. Но она сильнее всего.   
  
— А я бы заподозрил в этом Лору, — ответил Стайлз. Эрика улыбнулась — в первый раз искренне и без намека на угрозу. Ее руки сжали его талию, пока они продолжали покачиваться в такт музыке.   
  
— Нет, Лора как раз таки довольно спокойная. Ты должен опасаться меня и Кору, — устрашающая ухмылка вернулась на место. — Так что я установлю кое-какие правила. Если ты как-то ранишь Дерека, эмоционально или физически, я выслежу тебя по твоему вонючему человеческому запашку и оторву тебе яйца своими когтями. Понял? — Эрика захлопала ресницами, а Стайлз сглотнул, ощущая, как краска отхлынула от лица. Ему удалось вырваться из ее объятий, но, скорее всего, она просто сама позволила это сделать.   
  
— Думаю, что тебе не стоит волноваться, что я его раню. Он большой и страшный серый волк, а я всего лишь тощий человек, помнишь? — голос Стайлза охрип от внезапно нахлынувшей злости.   
  
— Люди могут ранить даже больше, чем оборотни, — закатила глаза Эрика.   
  
— Да как скажешь, — вызверился Стайлз. Вот честное слово, на хрен эту семью и все ее высокомерие. — Но я все же повторю, не надо беспокоиться о том, что я обижу вашего драгоценного Дерека, ясно? Даю слово. А теперь отстань от меня, — он попытался уйти, но тут же раздосадованно зарычал, когда Эрика остановила его, схватив за запястье. — Что?! Не наугрожалась еще? Или… дай угадаю, у тебя остались для меня еще оскорбления, потому что сказать, что у меня «вонючий человеческий запашок», было недостаточно? Серьезно, что не так со всеми вами? Я ведь ничего вам не сделал! — в конце тирады Стайлз практически впал в истерику, пережитый за день стресс наконец дал о себе знать. Стайлз оглянулся и заметил обеспокоенный взгляд отца.   
  
У Эрики хватило порядочности выглядеть виноватой. Она тут же отпустила его руку.  
  
— Нет, у меня все? — уже тише сказала она. — Прости. Мы просто… мы беспокоимся и не знаем, как справиться с этой… ситуацией. Для нас это в новинку. И мы, пожалуй, слишком сильно оберегаем Дерека. Он наш альфа.   
Стайлз продолжил сверлить ее взглядом, но не отошел.  
  
— То есть ты думаешь, что это не в новинку для меня? Это мое первое свидание вслепую, первая свадьба… — он запнулся, решив не упоминать, что это первые отношения за долгое время. Не нужно, чтобы они все знали, насколько он жалок. — Я такой же новичок в этом, как и вы, ребята, за исключением того, что я справляюсь со всем в одиночку. Мой лучший друг сейчас на своей собственной слепой свадьбе, и он не отвечает на сообщения. Черт, мой муж сбежал еще до банкета и оставил меня наедине со своей чокнутой стаей, а эти чертовы операторы следуют за мной повсюду и снимают, чтобы весь мир узнал, как легко меня отвергли, — под конец он сорвался на крик, широко размахивая руками, но Эрика выглядела совершенно потерянной, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.   
  
— Хочешь, я пригрожу ему за тебя? — спросила она, и… что?   
  
Стайлз замер с выражением полнейшего замешательства на лице.  
  
— Что?   
  
— Похоже, тебе не помешает подкрепление, — пожала плечами Эрика. — Кора способна позаботиться о Дереке за двоих, а о тебе кто позаботится? Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет прикрывать твою спину. Я скажу Дереку, что ему стоит обращаться с тобой лучше.   
  
— Или его яйца познакомятся с твоими когтями? — Стайлз растянул губы в кривой ухмылке, глядя на эту загадочную девушку. — Но почему ты это для меня делаешь?   
  
— В тебе что-то есть, Стилински. Сама не знаю почему, но мне кажется, что ты можешь подойти Дереку. И ты не испугался меня, что тут еще скажешь? Мне нравится это в парнях, — Эрика схватила его за руку и потащила к столу — столу Дерека. За которым сидели его семья и стая. Сердце Стайлза взбесилось в груди. Он хотел снова сбежать, но крепкая, словно тиски, хватка Эрики сводила на нет все шансы на спасение.  
  
Стайлз первым делом заметил, что Пейдж сидела, прижавшись к парню — возможно, бойфренду? — которого он не помнил на свадьбе. Вся остальная компания, включая Лору, уже была знакома ему с церемонии.   
  
— Стайлз, с Лорой ты уже познакомился. Это Пейдж, лучшая подруга Дерека, и ее муж Адам, — представила Эрика. Адам не был красавчиком, но Пейдж смотрела на него с такой нежностью, что сердце Стайлза сжалось от тоски. Именно такие отношения он и надеялся однажды обрести. Эрика тем временем продолжила представлять ему присутствующих. Указав на мужчину постарше, она сообщила, что это Питер — дядя Дерека. Рядом с ним сидела Кора и продолжала сверлить Стайлза взглядом, что уже начало казаться до тревожного нормальным. Последние двое тоже были частью стаи — кудрявый блондин по имени Айзек и симпатичный чернокожий парень, представленный Бойдом.   
  
Конечно, на него немного давили пристальные взгляды таких красивых людей, но он старался не поддаваться страху.   
  
Конечно, у него не получалось.   
  
— Итак, Стайлз, — с ухмылкой заговорила Кора, наклонившись вперед, словно собиралась допрашивать преступника. — С чем связана твоя работа?   
  
Стайлз удивленно моргнул. Это… не тот вопрос, которого он ожидал. Он медленно опустился на свободный стул, пододвинутый ему Бойдом, и откашлялся.   
  
— А… я парамедик.  
  
Сказать, что он не ожидал в ответ удивленного смеха, было бы большим преуменьшением.   
  
— Да быть того не может, — с ухмылкой сказал Айзек. — А мы все пожарные. И Дерек тоже.   
  
— Бля, мой муж — обезьяна со шлангом, — сболтнул Стайлз. Слова вылетели из его рта, не согласовав свои действия с мозгом. Сказал не подумав. Все как обычно. — То есть, а…   
  
— Завидуешь настоящим мужчинам? — спросил Питер, хотя его тон был скорее игривым, чем обиженным. — Я знаю, что работа бригады пластырей редко похожа на боевик, но если сильно стараться, то в один прекрасный день, возможно, получишь шанс побывать на настоящем поле боя.   
  
Стайлз не смог сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Эй, а у семейки Дерека, оказывается, есть чувство юмора. Может быть, ему все же повезет, и все будет не так уж плохо.  
  
— Да пошел ты, — сквозь смех сказал Стайлз. — Я всякого насмотрелся.   
  
— Да? — бросила вызов Лора, приподняв брови.   
  
— Может, расскажешь какую-нибудь историю? — поинтересовалась Пейдж. Ее улыбка была светлой и без намека на вызов. Адам по-прежнему сидел молча, пролистывая что-то на экране телефона, словно давно уже научился отключаться от всего этого семейного балагана.   
  
— Однажды нам поступил вызов с сообщением об укусе змеи. Очень серьезная ситуация, у пациента были симптомы остановки сердца, и мы рванули туда, хоть и не были уверены, успеем ли вовремя. Мы даже не знали, какая именно змея его укусила, — начал Стайлз. Откровенно говоря, звучало хуже, чем было на самом деле. Но именно так обычно заканчивалось большинство их вызовов.   
  
— Какая змея вызывает остановку сердца? — хмуро спросил Айзек.   
  
— Думаю, что коричневая змея, — ответила Эрика. Бойд покачал головой.   
  
— Коричневые змеи обитают в Австралии, — сказал он.   
  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? — спросил Айзек.   
  
— Перед тем как туда ехать, я навел кое-какие справки, — спокойно ответил Бойд.   
  
— Когда ты успел съездить в Австралию? — голос Айзека стал выше, соответствуя возросшему замешательству.   
  
— Мы с Эрикой ездили туда на медовый месяц, — медленно объяснил Бойд и посмотрел на Айзека как на идиота за то, что тот этого не знал.   
  
— Я думал, что вы тогда отправились на Гавайи.   
  
— Это был наш второй медовый месяц, — ответила Эрика.   
  
Стайлз молча наблюдал за разговором, невольно улыбаясь. Он чувствовал, как напряжение покидает плечи, и впервые за день он расслабился. До него начало доходить — эти люди не надеются, что он разобьется или сгорит, они просто встревоженная стая. Семья. Его семья — по крайней мере, на ближайшие семь недель.   
  
Это открытие было приятнее, чем он ожидал.   
  
— Кто вообще ездит во второй медовый месяц? — не унимался Айзек. — Погодите. А для чего нужен второй медовый месяц?   
  
— Для секса, — заявила Эрика, в то же время, когда Бойд ответил:   
— Для покоя и тишины.   
  
— Возвращаемся к истории, — громко потребовала Кора.   
  
— Нет, я серьезно, кто вообще ездит в два медовых месяца? — прошипел Айзек, но Лора шикнула на него, затыкая.   
  
— Он умер? — спросила Стайлза Пейдж.   
  
— Ну, нет. Оказалось, что это был обычный садовый уж, а «остановка сердца» оказалась психосоматической. Могу сказать, что это был трудный разговор. Мужчина все равно потребовал, чтобы мы отвезли его в больницу. Даже когда мы озвучили стоимость и объяснили причины, почему в этом нет необходимости. В общем, мы отвезли его в больницу, и когда мой напарник Скотт открыл дверь, мужик удрал. Без всяких объяснений, просто взял и сбежал. По счетам он тоже не расплатился, — усмехнулся в конце Стайлз.   
  
— Однажды мы выехали на вызов, — начал Питер, немного откинувшись на спинку стула и сложив руки на груди, — и дом того долбаного парня был весь в огне. Совсем маленький домик, доверху забитый всяким барахлом, мусором и использованными шприцами. Я хочу сказать, что это место, похоже, было вообще непригодно для проживания. Похоже, там находилась лаборатория по производству метамфетамина. Мы пробрались в дом, и нам пришлось спотыкаться обо все это дерьмо. Слава богу, на нас были тяжелые ботинки, потому что я не знаю и половины того, во что мы тогда вляпались. В итоге мы все же нашли парня, он лежал на кровати без сознания. Дерек закинул его себе на плечо и вынес его наружу. После кислородной маски и нежных уговоров…   
  
— Пощечины, — поправила его Кора.   
  
— Нежных уговоров, — настоял Питер, — парень очнулся и просто врезал Дереку по лицу.   
  
Брови Стайлза взлетели почти до линии роста волос, он был не в состоянии представить, у кого хватило бы мужества ударить кого-то столь пугающего. Пугающе-горячего, но все же.  
  
— Это было неподражаемо, — вздохнула Кора.   
  
— Почти так же круто, как тогда, когда ему пришлось снимать кошку с дерева, и она на него помочилась, — фыркнув, добавила Лора.   
  
— А у меня никогда не бывает хороших вызовов, — печально сказал Айзек.   
  
— Так сколько тебе лет? — вдруг спросила Кора, полностью игнорируя слова Айзека и меняя тему.   
  
— Двадцать четыре, — ответил Стайлз.   
  
— Дереку двадцать девять, — заявила Кора. — Это большая разница в возрасте.   
  
— Всего пять лет, — возмутился Стайлз, не понимая, к чему она клонит.   
  
— Пять лет это много, — не унималась Кора. — Когда совсем скоро Дереку стукнет тридцать, тебе еще будет «двадцать с чем-то». Между двадцатью и тридцатью большая разница.   
  
— Нет, если умеешь считать правильно, — невозмутимо ответил Стайлз.   
  
— Пять лет — это не так уж много. У моих родителей разница десять лет, и они до сих пор без ума друг от друга, — сказала Эрика, вставая на защиту Стайлза.   
  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что не многие готовы остепениться, когда им немного за двадцать.   
  
— Тебе двадцать два, — указал Айзек.   
  
— И я яркий пример того, о чем говорю, — сквозь зубы процедила Кора. Айзек оскалился в ответ, но Эрика быстро его оттолкнула. Стайлз полностью отказывался от своих прежних слов об удовлетворении. Он готов был вернуть этих людей, только бы не иметь их в качестве семьи в ближайшие семь недель.   
  
— Я бы не согласился на этот эксперимент, если бы не был готов к возможности влюбиться и остепениться, — возразил Стайлз, скрестив руки на груди, будто бы это могло поставить точку в ее тираде.   
  
— То есть ты признаешь, что это для тебя всего лишь эксперимент, — зацепилась за слова Кора.   
  
— Боже мой, — Стайлз закатил глаза, — это шоу буквально рекламируется как эксперимент.   
  
— Кора, может, тебе стоит прогуляться? — предложила Лора, хотя прозвучало больше как команда. Злые глаза Коры раздраженно вспыхнули желтым. Лора зарычала, и ее глаза в ответ точно так же изменили цвет — на красный. Губы Коры скривились в оскале, и ее стул громко заскрипел по полу, когда она резко поднялась и умчалась прочь.   
  
— Прости за нее, — мягко улыбнулась Лора. — Она…   
  
— Слишком сильно опекает брата, — монотонно произнес Стайлз. — Я уже слышал.   
  
— Так где ты живешь? — спросила Пейдж, явно в попытке протянуть руку помощи. — мы все живем в Бикон Хиллз.   
  
— В центре Бикон Хиллз, — ответил Стайлз. Уголки его губ опустились от выражения ужаса на лицах остальных. — Что? Там не так уж плохо.   
  
— А это не то место… которое давно пора снести? — удивилась Эрика.   
  
— Они не могут снести весь центр, — фыркнул Стайлз.   
  
— Я там был, — заговорил Бойд, — и им, пожалуй, стоит сделать именно это.   
  
— Согласен, это не самое безопасное, чистое и приятное во всех отношениях место, но это мой дом, — начал оправдываться Стайлз. — И что самое главное, оно доступно по средствам.   
  
— Ты не должен рисковать своей безопасностью только для того, чтобы позволить себе квартиру, — неодобрительно нахмурилась Лора.   
  
— Конечно, я не должен стоять перед подобным выбором, но именно это происходит, когда ты практически нищий, — безэмоционально произнес Стайлз, пожав плечами на их потрясенные лица.   
  
— Тебе мало платят? — спросил Питер. Стайлз пожал плечами снова.   
  
— Как и всем в скорой. Прибавь к этому долги, и вот она — полная задница, — Стайлз невольно сжался под внимательным взглядом Лоры.   
  
— Азартные игры? — спросила она.   
  
— Больница, — только и ответил Стайлз.   
  
— Ты должен переехать к Дереку, — завила Лора. Как будто все так просто. Ну да, конечно, вот просто взять и переехать к ее брату, когда они едва парой предложений обменялись. Отличная идея! — Вам ведь все равно придется жить вместе для шоу, а он живет в хорошем районе, и к станции скорой помощи достаточно близко. Тебе понравится.   
  
— Возможно, — промямлил Стайлз.   
  
— Кстати, об этом придурке, — вздохнула Лора, вставая со своего места, — нужно его найти.   
  
— Я начинаю думать, что он запрыгнул на самолет и улетел, — пошутил Стайлз, хотя это прозвучало разочарованно даже для собственных ушей.   
  
— Он все еще здесь, и я его найду, не волнуйся, — Лора ухмыльнулась, ее глаза на мгновение вспыхнули красным. Она быстро вышла из зала, и Стайлз понял, что ему тоже пора покинуть эту компанию.   
  
В углу зала он заметил отца. Тот смотрел на него обеспокоенно. Лидии рядом не было, и он не мог не подумать о том, куда она делась и в какие неприятности могла попасть. Стайлз направился к отцу, застенчиво улыбаясь. Папа, скорее всего, смотрел на весь этот цирк с ужасом, изо всех сил сопротивляясь желанию защитить своего сына от каждого брошенного в его сторону оскорбления.   
  
— Сынок, во что ты вляпался, — со вздохом начал отец, делая шаг вперед.   
  
Стайлз протянул руку, чтобы поддержать отца, прежде чем тот успеет пошатнуться. За последние несколько месяцев это движение было отточено до автоматизма.   
  
— Я в порядке, пап. Все не так плохо. Ты взял с собой трость? — Стайлз не успел остановить сорвавшийся с губ вопрос, и шериф просто бросил на него кислый взгляд.   
  
— Да, взял. Но со мной пока все отлично, — заверил отец, успокаивающе подняв руки.   
  
— Хорошо. Только помни, что доктор сказал…   
  
— Стайлз, я прекрасно помню, что сказал доктор. Но со мной правда все отлично. Сегодня хороший день, понимаешь? — губы отца сжались от раздражения — не на Стайлза, а на всю ситуацию в целом. Прослужив полицейским столько лет, он, должно быть, привык чувствовать себя практически непобедимым. Привык сажать преступников, привык к звукам выстрелов поблизости, беготне и преследованию; привык к победам и гордости за достижения. Или, по крайней мере, так думал Стайлз в детстве, когда для него отец был супергероем. Но правда состояла в том, что на службе в полиции у него было больше плохих дней, чем хороших — многие дела так и оставались нераскрытыми из-за отсутствия свидетелей или улик. Видит бог, он не всегда мог поймать плохих парней, и часто приходилось быть свидетелем того, как пойманные им преступники ускользали от системы правосудия, выходя на улицы уже через несколько недель или даже дней. Он видел, как детям приходилось справляться в ситуациях, о которых они не должны были даже знать, и видел, как семьи изо всех сил старались держаться вместе. Но было совершенно ясно, что даже в такие тяжелые времена, в моменты гнева, расстройства и разочарования, он не привык чувствовать себя таким беспомощным. Казалось, что тяжесть ситуации давила на его некогда широкие и сильные плечи. Те плечи, которые сейчас опустились сильнее, чем когда-либо на памяти Стайлза.   
  
Для Стайлза видеть своего отца таким поверженным, зависимым от врачей и трости, было тяжело и почти сюрреалистично. Его отец, супергерой, списанный в запас для его же собственной безопасности.   
  
— Хорошо, пап, — сказал Стайлз, прочистив внезапно пересохшее горло.   
  
Шериф кивнул, внимательно оглядывая сына.   
  
— Они с тобой хорошо обращались?   
  
— Да, все было хорошо. На самом деле они пожарники, — упомянул Стайлз. — И я, возможно, назвал их «обезьянами со шлангом», когда они об этом рассказали. Оно само вырвалось, — добавил он, и шериф весело фыркнул.   
  
— Ребенок, ты же помнишь, что я всегда учил тебя не поддаваться этому соперничеству, — шутливо предостерег отец, кривя губы в усмешке. — На этом адском поприще мы все в одной лодке.   
  
— Да знаю, знаю, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз и шутливо добавил: — Но признай, что эти ребята являются воплощением стереотипных пожарников. Одни мускулы и больше ничего.  
  
Шериф с ухмылкой оглядел собравшуюся компанию и коротко кивнул в знак согласия:  
— Тут ты прав.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся, когда Эрика выкрикнула с другой стороны зала что-то подозрительно напоминающее вызов на дуэль.   
  
Стайлз все же не мог не думать, что из этого, может быть, что-нибудь выйдет.   
  
Или он, по крайней мере, мог бы разузнать, заинтересованы ли Эрика и Бойд в полигамных отношениях. Ему понравился Бойд, Бойд молчаливый. И забавный. Может быть, удастся убедить Финстока обменять Дерека на Эрику и Бойда.   
  
Они могли бы отправиться на медовый месяц в Новую Зеландию. Там нет никаких змей-убийц. Было бы здорово.   
  


óÔÔò

  
  
  
Стайлз не собирался подслушивать, честно. Он просто хотел подышать свежим воздухом, прогуляться и, может быть, позвонить Скотту, чтобы узнать, как проходит его свадьба. Он уже набрал текст на экране телефона и вдруг услышал это.   
  
Голос Дерека он не узнал сначала, а вот Лору узнал сразу же, и этого было достаточно, чтобы тут он остановился и прижался к ближайшей стене. Если уж он их слышал, то и они могли услышать его кроличье сердцебиение, если бы попытались. Но они были слишком заняты спором, грубо огрызаясь друг на друга.   
  
Осторожно выглянув из-за угла, Стайлз увидел как всегда потрясающего Дерека — он стоял все в том же костюме, но уже без пиджака. Рядом, уперев руки в бока, стояла Лора, и в этом момент она была стопроцентно похожа на сытую по горло старшую сестру.   
  
— Просто дай ему шанс, ну же, Дерек, — теперь уже умоляла Лора. — Сегодня день твоей свадьбы, а ты хандришь вместо того, чтобы знакомиться с мужем. Это нечестно по отношению к нему и к тебе самому.   
  
— Ты просто не понимаешь, Лор. Он не… — Дерек резко замолчал и тяжело выдохнул через нос.   
  
— Он не? Он не Пейдж? — Дерек дернулся, как от пощечины, и низко зарычал, но Лора все равно продолжила: — В этом весь смысл! Он не Пейдж, а тебе нужно двигаться дальше. Перестань сохнуть по ней, это пустая трата времени! Ты упустил свой шанс. Отпусти ее. Она теперь замужем, и ты не должен позволять ей мешать тебе жить своей жизнью.   
  
Лицо Дерека все еще искажали гнев и стыд, даже когда он отвернулся.   
  
— Я знаю, что он не Пейдж, но дело не только в этом. Он не тот, кто мне нужен. Он человек, он слишком незрелый, неуправляемый, неуклюжий и пахнет лекарствами…   
  
— Он добрый и трудолюбивый, ему двадцать четыре и он парамедик. И он, скорее всего, видел достаточно, чтобы не говорить о нем, как о шестнадцатилетнем, — заявила Лора. — Ты бы сам это понял, если бы поговорил с ним. Согласна, он не самое грациозное существо на планете, и еще у него СДВГ, но он хотя бы пытается. Чего не скажешь о тебе!  
  
Сердце Стайлза замерло в груди, он против воли ощутил благодарность Лоре за ее защиту, хоть они едва знакомы. Но ее доброты недостаточно, чтобы перекрыть тот факт, что представление о нем Дерека — четкое и безжалостное — ранило больше, чем Стайлз готов был признать.   
  
— А эти его собачьи шуточки? — кипел Дерек.   
  
— Ты пытался поторопить церемонию, в присутствии его семьи сказав «давайте просто покончим с этим», — огрызнулась в ответ Лора.   
  
Дерек отступил на шаг, провел рукой по лицу и тяжело вздохнул, когда его плечи сокрушенно опустились. Внезапно он начал выглядеть невероятно усталым и покорным.   
  
— Просто он… Я сказал на собеседовании, что не хочу человека, — Дерек пробубнил так тихо, что Стайлз их едва расслышал. — Я… я хотел чего-то настоящего. Чего-то, как у Пейдж с Адамом.   
  
Ответ Лоры Стайлз слушать не стал, он отвел взгляд, поплелся по коридору и, кажется, в сотый раз протиснулся в двери банкетного зала.   
  
Там все поменялось, место наполнилось незнакомыми людьми — все танцевали, ели и праздновали. Где-то в стороне Финсток громко инструктировал статистов, чтобы те вели себя более непринужденно и…   
— Ради сохранности моего рассудка, прекрати смотреть в камеру! — закричал Финсток, отчаянно хватаясь за волосы.   
  
Это выглядело нелепо — все эти люди и суматоха, — и Дерек, скорее всего, теперь точно не зайдет сюда из-за всех этих незнакомых запахов и громких звуков, но… в глубине души Стайлз не мог сдержать трепета. Все были одеты с иголочки, люди танцевали под медленную музыку, люди улыбались, и в зале царила атмосфера подлинного веселья и праздника. Почти как на настоящей свадьбе.   
  
Почти.   
  
Внимание Стайлза мгновенно привлекла Пейдж. Она кружилась на танцполе в струящемся бледно-желтом платье и следовала плавным движениям своего мужа. Она смеялась, запрокинув голову назад, ее руки обвивали плечи улыбающегося Адама, чьи руки удобно лежали на ее талии.   
  
Стайлз готов был это признать. Сейчас Пейдж выглядела сногсшибательно, в милом летнем платье и с улыбкой, освещающей все ее лицо. Он мог понять, почему Дерек влюблен в нее. Она была самой доброй в стае Дерека, такой мягкой и заботливой, что хотелось ее любить и защищать.   
  
Стайлз переминался с ноги на ногу, наблюдая за их танцем. Они действительно были идеальной парой. Как и Дерек, он надеялся на что-то настоящее, на такие отношения, которые длились бы даже после того, как закончатся деньги от шоу. Но он этого не получит. Его максимум — это пять тысяч долларов и семь недель с мужем, который ненавидит его за то, что он человек. По крайней мере, деньги ему достанутся независимо от того, как закончатся их отношения.  
  
— Не думала, что ты вернешься, — сказала Лидия, выводя его из транса. — Потанцуем? — хлопнув ресницами, она протянула руку, звякнув серебряными браслетами на изящном запястье.   
  
— А можно в другой раз? Я оставлю для тебя танец на своей следующей свадьбе, — пошутил Стайлз, хотя все равно взял ее за руку, потому что нельзя отвергать Лидию Мартин. Просто нельзя.   
  
Они добрались до танцпола как раз в тот момент, когда музыка сменилась с медленной на что-то более жизнерадостное, но Лидия просто подошла вплотную к Стайлзу и положила голову ему на грудь. Запах цветочного шампуня щекотал ноздри, и он наклонился еще ближе, позволяя глазам закрыться, ощущая, наконец, чувство покоя.   
  
Когда-то давно он мечтал о моменте подобном этому, хотя в тех мечтах он женился на Лидии, а не на каком-то незнакомце. Но сейчас, после стольких лет знакомства, по-настоящему зная ее как личность, а не идеальное существо, которое он себе представлял когда-то, его любовь переросла во что-то более глубокое. Что-то более реальное. Он бы все для нее сделал, сейчас они были семьей.   
  
— Думаешь, из этого что-то получится? — тихо спросила Лидия, все еще прижимаясь щекой к его груди.   
  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Стайлз.   
  
— А ты бы этого хотел?   
  
— Я не думаю, что он этого хочет, — ответил Стайлз. — Я не тот, кого он хочет.   
  
Лидия фыркнула и сделала шаг назад, когда песня закончилась, ее внимательный взгляд был направлен прямо ему в глаза.   
  
— Может, ты не тот, кого он хочет, но специалисты выбрали тебя не просто так. Возможно, ты тот, кто ему нужен, — заявила Лидия. Она перевела взгляд куда-то поверх его плеча, и Стайлз оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, что привлекло ее внимание. Дерек стоял в дверях, хмуро вглядываясь в царящий в зале хаос.   
  
— Для меня звучит как попытка выдать желаемое за действительное, — пробубнил Стайлз. — Знаешь, я буду скучать по тебе.   
  
Лидия усмехнулась и поджала губы, словно решая, ответить на это правдой или нет. Сейчас Стайлз знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять выражение ее лица. Лидия выдохнула через нос, закатила глаза, и Стайлз усмехнулся, зная, что она сделала выбор в пользу честности.   
  
— Да, да, Стилински, я тоже буду по тебе скучать. Просто не забывай обо мне, хорошо?   
  
Музыка вокруг них затихла, и диджей объявил, что все должны занять свои места. Один из ассистентов продюсера подошел к Стайлзу и отвел его к маленькому столику в дальнем конце зала, видимо, чтобы дать им немного уединения. Дерек шел следом, угрожающе оскалив зубы, когда другой ассистент подобрался к нему слишком близко. Он занял место рядом со Стайлзом, но взгляд блуждал по толпе, словно пытаясь обнаружить свою стаю среди массы людей.   
  
— Ты все-таки появился, — сказал Стайлз, не сумев скрыть горечь в голосе. Дерек поджал губы.   
  
— Да, — буркнул он.   
  
Стайлз откашлялся, его сердцебиение ускорилось, поскольку он заранее сожалел о том, что собирается сделать, но… к черту. Все лучше, чем это напряженное молчание между ними.   
  
— Я, может, и не пожарник, но я знаю, как обращаться со шлангом, — сказал он хриплым от волнения голосом. Дерек повернул голову, его брови — эти широкие густые брови — на дюйм приподнялись, и он посмотрел на Стайлза с сомнением. Ну, на этот раз хотя бы не с отвращением.  
  
— Что?   
  
— Но я рад, что поблизости есть пожарные, потому что ты чертовски горяч, — снова попытался Стайлз, хотя сам же внутренне скривился от собственной реплики. Дерек просто смотрел на него с абсолютно пустым выражением лица, и, господи, с чего он решил, что это хорошая идея? — Ладно, признаю, это не самая лучшая моя работа, но у меня была всего пара часов, чтобы придумать эти фразы, так что…   
  
— Ты парамедик, — заявил Дерек, и Стайлз нахмурил брови, обескураженный неожиданным замечанием.   
  
— Ну, да. Так и есть, — сказал он. — А что?   
  
Дерек небрежно пожал плечами, уголки его губ немного приподнялись.  
  
— Ничего, это все. В этом вся шутка.   
  
Ох. Ох, вот это было грубо. Но Стайлз все равно смешливо фыркнул, откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на Дерека с каким-то новым чувством одобрения. Его муж, оказывается, не лишен чувства юмора. С этим можно поработать.   
  
— Так что, тебе нравится быть водной феей? — Стайлз убрал руки со стола, когда официант поставил перед ним тарелку. Выглядело не так уж плохо для свадебного блюда, хоть это и было обычное блюдо из курицы, картофельного пюре и зеленого горошка.   
  
Дерек усмехнулся, посмотрел на Стайлза. И в глазах вспыхнул какой-то огонек.   
  
— Вполне неплохо. А как тебе получать деньги за сон?   
  
— Если честно, сиденья могли бы быть поудобнее, — ответил Стайлз с полным ртом пюре. Выражение лица Дерека сменилось на слегка встревоженное, хотя в уголках глаз появился намек на веселье.   
  
Остальная часть обеда тянулась медленно, гомон толпы захлестывал их со всех сторон, в то время как они оба ели в общем молчании. Стайлз подумал, что они могли бы справиться с этим, по крайней мере, настолько, чтобы пережить следующие семь недель вместе. Может быть, в конце им даже удастся остаться друзьями.   
  
Камеры кружили вокруг них, хотя со временем стало легче их не замечать. К тому времени окончания обеда они уже знали, что их ждет. Диджей объявил первый танец женихов — саркастичное «теперь, когда они оба в зале» невысказанным повисло в воздухе.   
  
Стайлз попытался незаметно вытереть вспотевшие ладони о штаны, но знал, что они все еще оставались липкими, когда их схватили большие руки Дерека.   
  
В тот момент, когда зазвучала мелодия «Can You Feel The Love Tonight», Стайлз растерялся. Этого не могло происходить, нет. Он не танцевал под чертову диснеевскую песню на собственной свадьбе. Однако он мгновенно понял, кого винить, когда посмотрел на Финстока, стоящего в стороне с откровенно ликующим видом.   
  
— Боже мой, они это серьезно? — заныл Стайлз, стукнувшись лбом о плечо Дерека. Они даже не потрудились включить версию без комментариев Тимона и Пумбы о романтической атмосфере. Так вот на что похож Ад? Он был практически уверен, что это и есть Ад, потому что был так же уверен, что никогда его еще так не унижали. Что, если честно, говорило о многом, учитывая количество неловкого дерьма в его жизни.   
  
Финсток начал лихорадочно жестикулировать, чтобы они играли лучше, и… серьезно? Они танцевали, что еще можно было предпринять, чтобы сыграть это лучше? Финсток в отчаянии вскинул вверх руки, потом схватил Гринберга и изобразил драматический, долгий поцелуй. Стайлз спокойно прожил бы всю жизниь, не видя этого.   
  
Стайлз скользнул взглядом по хмурому лицу Дерека и на одно слишком долгое мгновение задержался на его губах. Не-а. Нет. Черта с два. Не будет этого. Угождение Финстоку не стоит его вырванной глотки.   
  
Дерек упорно молчал, его тело во время танца было жестким и напряженным от дискомфорта. Хотя это даже танцем назвать было сложно, они просто покачивались на танцполе, и лицо у Стайлза, должно быть, было отвратительного красного оттенка. Словно заново приходилось переживать неловкость выпускного.   
Он ненавидел свой выпускной.   
  
И все же, какую бы неловкость он сейчас не чувствовал, Дереку явно было гораздо хуже. Для него это, похоже, было настоящей пыткой, и Стайлз против воли посочувствовал этому парню. Однажды он был на его месте — влюбленный по уши и полностью поглощенный Лидией, когда она едва замечала в нем человека, не говоря уже о романтическом варианте.   
  
Чтобы успокоиться, Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и заговорил, ощущая гордость за то, что его голос звучал мягко, но настойчиво:  
— Просто представь, что на моем месте кто-то другой. — Дерек мгновенно обратил на него одновременно виноватый и удивленный взгляд. — Знаю, что я не… — Стайлз резко оборвал себя и попытался снова. — Просто расслабься и представь, что это кто-то другой. Я вижу, как ты напряжен, и у меня от одного этого все мышцы болят.   
  
Дерек коротко кивнул и медленно прикрыл глаза. Его рука опустилась ниже, остановившись на талии Стайлза. Перемены произошли мгновенно, напряжение покинуло его тело, и Дерек выглядел почти расслабленным. Стайлз приобнял Дерека за шею и наклонил голову, чтобы слегка опереться на руки. Так он надеялся скрыть от камер выражение своего лица, зная, что на нем сейчас отражалось разочарование.   
  
Его первая свадьба, самый первый танец с мужем, и его супруг не способен справиться с этим, не представив себе на месте Стайлза кого-то другого. Кого-то, кто ему действительно важен. Сердце Стайлза провалилось куда-то в ноги, и он знал, что это все, о чем он сможет думать, когда увидит сегодняшние фото и видео. В конце концов, ни одна из этих памятных вещей не будет ничего значить.   
 **  
**Точно так же, как и эта свадьба.

 


	3. Эпизод второй: медовый месяц

óÔÔò

  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся стюардессе, садясь в самолет с тяжелой ручной кладью в руке. Он никогда еще не летал, просто не мог себе этого позволить. Самолет оказался относительно большим, но посередине был только один узкий проход, по которому ему, к счастью, не придется пробираться, поскольку они летели первым классом.   
  
Быстро закинув багаж в отсек сверху, Стайлз плюхнулся на сиденье возле прохода, нажав на кнопку откидывания спинки. Дерек прошел следом, заняв соседнее место с другой стороны прохода. Размещение всех пассажиров заняло неожиданно много времени, но как только посадка окончилась, одна из стюардесс тут же поспешила в первый класс.   
  
— Принести вам что-нибудь перед взлетом? — спросила она, растягивая в улыбке рубиново-красные губы.   
  
— Нет, спасибо, — буркнул Дерек и вытащил книгу из рюкзака под сиденьем.   
  
Стайлз нагло улыбнулся женщине, жестом указав на себя и Дерека:  
— Мы только поженились и летим в медовый месяц, — сказал он. Если уж приходится терпеть компанию Дерека, то нужно выжать из нее по полной.   
  
— Боже мой! Поздравляю! — задохнулась стюардесса. — Мы сделаем все, чтобы этот полет стал для вас двоих особенным, — она заговорщицки подмигнула и направилась вперед. Стайлз заметил на себе хмурый взгляд Дерека и только фыркнул.   
  
— Обязательно было так делать? — пробубнил Дерек.   
  
— Ты на самом деле удивлен, что я так сделал? — с вызовом вскинул брови Стайлз. Дерек долго по-страдальчески выдохнул и пролистал книгу в поисках места, на котором остановился.   
  
— Добрый день, леди и джентльмены. Мы хотели бы поблагодарить вас за то, что вы выбрали Альфа Эйерлайнс. Мы направляемся в Джексон Хоул, штат Вайоминг… — зазвучал в динамиках голос стюардессы. — Мы хотели бы особо поприветствовать нашу абсолютно очаровательную пару молодоженов на местах 4B и C! Они летят в медовый месяц, поаплодируйте им, пожалуйста!  
  
Зазвучали редкие аплодисменты, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы лицо Дерека вспыхнуло. Стайлз засмеялся и громко захлопал в ладони, а Дерек вжался в свое кресло и уткнулся в книгу, чтобы скрыть смущение, хотя ярко-красные уши и без того были достаточно красноречивы.   
  
— Спасибо вам всем за содействие. А теперь, если вы любезно позволите, мы продемонстрируем для вас инструкцию по безопасности! — стюардесса закончила объявление и взяла с переднего сиденья демонстрационное оборудование. После она прошла по проходу и на мгновение остановилась возле их мест.   
  
— Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать.   
  
— Огромное спасибо… Синди, — прочитал Стайлз с бейджа, посылая ей ослепительную улыбку. — Мы очень признательны, но, думаю, у нас и так все будет хорошо. Мы счастливы, просто находясь рядом.   
  
— Прекрати, — зашипел Дерек, когда Синди ушла. Стайлз невинно моргнул.   
  
— Прекратить что?   
  
— Привлекать к нам внимание! — Дерек перешел на рычащий шепот. — Мы даже не нравимся друг другу, так что не переигрывай.   
  
Стайлз поджал губы, откинулся на спинку кресла и сощуренно посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
— Почему тебя так гложет, что мне весело? Я просто пытаюсь извлечь максимум пользы из этой дерьмовой ситуации, почему тебе это так не нравится?   
  
— Потому что мне стыдно! — фыркнул Дерек.   
  
— Тебе стыдно из-за внимания или потому, что ты замужем за мной? — поинтересовался Стайлз. Брови Дерека сошлись в переносице.   
  
— Я такого не говорил, — ответил он, явно избегая прямо отвечать на вопрос.   
  
Стайлз свернул разговор, когда стюардессы заняли свои места. Турбины взревели со всей мощи, трава и другие самолеты за иллюминатором начали медленно размываться, пока они набирали скорость. Самолет взмыл в воздух, и Стайлз не мог не улыбнуться от странного ощущения внутри. Он взглядом прикипел к окну, с благоговением наблюдая, как земля снаружи становилась все дальше и дальше, пока совсем не скрылась за пушистыми белыми облаками.   
  
Потрясающе.  
  
Стюардессы — Синди и Нетта, — работавшие в передней части салона, быстро разогревали еду и разливали напитки, не забывая постоянно интересоваться у пассажиров первого класса, все ли у них хорошо и не нужно ли им что-нибудь. Стайлз удовлетворенно сидел на своем месте, наслаждаясь вниманием и бесплатной едой.   
  
Они преодолели всего лишь половину от более чем двухчасового перелета из Калифорнии, и Стайлз делал все от себя зависящее, использовал каждую возможность, чтобы выбесить Дерека. Он постоянно громко называл его «мой обожаемый муж» и «любовь всей моей жизни», наблюдая, как тот ежится каждый раз, когда стюардессы ворковали над их милотой. Он сочинил нелепую историю их знакомства: Стайлз вторгся на его собственность, а Дерек был угрюмым, но красивым мужчиной, не сумевшим устоять перед его чарами. Стюардессы склонялись над его креслом, завороженно слушая историю и хихикая по мере того, как Стайлз становился все более изобретательным — дошло до того, что он на словах воспроизвел момент их придуманной встречи.   
  
— Это частная собственность, — сведя брови, произнес он низким голосом. Стюардессы захихикали. Поглядывая на Дерека и кивая, словно точно могли представить себе, что тогда происходило.   
  
Видимо, это стало последней каплей. Дерек отстегнул ремень безопасности и громко объявил стюардессам — а заодно и всем тем, кто мог услышать в радиусе двадцати футов, — что это долбаный брак по договоренности. А потом умчался на бортовую кухню.   
  
Стайлз издал фальшивый смешок, не сумев справиться с растерянными жалостливыми взглядами.   
  
— Все в порядке, мы же в летающей коробке, он ведь все равно не сможет далеко уйти, верно? — Стайлз стал еще более подавленным, чем в последний час, поэтому он отвернулся, решив смотреть в окно. Оперевшись на подлокотник, он начал рассматривать силуэты из облаков. Хорошо, что место возле окна оказалось не занято, потому что можно было проскользнуть на него и не иметь дела с чьими-либо вопросами или взглядами, обеспокоенными из-за вспышки гнева его мужа.   
  
Он знал, что не должен давить так сильно, что не должен устраивать подобных сцен, когда Дереку явно было неловко. Знал, что все это делало мудаком его самого, но он просто запутался во всем этом фарсе под названием «медовый месяц».   
  
На несколько минут Стайлз потерялся в собственных мыслях и потому вздрогнул, когда над ним нависла чья-то тень. Он обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на Синди, которая, улыбнувшись, положила на поднос пару пакетиков со снеками и ушла. Как ни странно, такого, пусть и маленького, акта доброты оказалось достаточно. Стайлз пробежался пальцами по пакетикам, представив себе, на что была бы похожа эта поездка, если бы его истории были правдой. Если бы он путешествовал туда, где еще никогда не был, со своим любимым мужчиной (или женщиной). Если бы стюардессы угощали его снеками от восторга, а не из жалости.   
  
Он представил, как это было бы здорово.  
  
Даже потрясающе.   
  
Может быть, он попытается снова в свой следующий медовый месяц.   
  


óÔÔò

  
  
Зачем кому-то проводить свой медовый месяц в Джексон-как-его-там, штат Вайоминг? Зачем кому-то вообще посещать такое заурядное место? До того, как Финсток сказал, где они проведут медовый месяц, Стайлз о месте таком даже не слышал. Он в принципе не знал о его существовании.   
  
А сейчас, когда такси везло их через маленький городок, Стайлз об этом жалел. Это… на ум приходило разве что «невероятно интересно» и «мило». Люди улыбались и вскидывали вверх руки с двумя поднятыми в знаке мира пальцами, делая селфи перед арками с большими рогами. Здесь были ковбойские бары с гигантскими светящимися ковбойскими вывесками, барными стульями в виде настоящих седел (по крайней мере, об этом рассказывал таксист) и здания, как в старых вестернах. А сразу за большими окрестными холмами виднелись высокие горы Гранд-Титон, от вида которых захватывало дух. Так что теперь он понимал, почему кто-то хочет посетить это место или остаться здесь. Навсегда.   
  
Да, определенно, остаться навсегда.   
  
Когда они зарегистрировались в роскошном отеле коттеджного типа, консьерж сообщил им о проходящей неподалеку ярмарке, и Стайлз испытал бурный восторг. Он всегда любил ярмарки — запах пирогов и гамбургеров, яркое освещение и крики людей, осмелившихся проехаться на аттракционах.   
  
Стайлз спешно принял у консьержа ключ-карту.  
  
— Эй, Дерек, хочешь прогуляться… — он обернулся, и тут же накатило раздражение, потому что Дерек уже поворачивал за угол, направляясь к лифту. — Ты это серьезно? — буркнул Стайлз, схватил свои чемоданы и поспешил следом, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда лифт спустится снова, поскольку его драгоценный муж так спешил попасть в номер, что не удосужился подождать.   
  
Дверь в номер распахнулась, являя Дерека, вольготно лежащего на кровати и переворачивающего страницу книги. Опять он и эта  _чертова_  книга.   
  
Если не считать бельмо на глазу в виде Дерека Хейла, номер в отеле был действительно приятным. В интерьере преобладали естественные цвета — зеленый, синий и коричневый, — и в номере была еще одна комната с отличным телевизором и мягким коричневым диваном, с похожей на вельвет обивкой. Стайлз предположил, что спать ему придется именно на нем, раз уж Дерек успел занять кровать.   
  
— Нет, сладенький, не беспокойся, мне не нужна помощь с сумками. Спасибо, что предложил, — огрызнулся Стайлз, бросая багаж на пол возле дивана. Губы Дерека дернулись, но он тут же вернул все свое внимание книге.   
  
— Сам собираешь, сам складываешь, сам приносишь, сам бросаешь, — просто сказал Дерек. Стайлз скрипнул зубами.   
  
— Ты слышал о ярмарке? — спросил он, решив проигнорировать язвительное замечание.   
  
— Слышал, — коротко ответил Дерек. Перевернулась еще одна страница. Понятно, все еще злится из-за того спектакля в самолете. Стайлз закатил глаза и все равно попытался снова, потому что ни за что на свете он не позволит Дереку испортить себе отпуск.   
  
— Хочешь пойти со мной или так и будешь сидеть и читать? Финсток сказал, что мы должны «сближаться», — Стайлз изобразил пальцами кавычки.   
  
Дерек поджал губы, бросив в сторону Стайлза раздраженный взгляд, словно ему до жути надоел этот разговор. Как будто они не молодожены, отправившиеся в отпуск с одной единственной целью — узнать друг друга.   
  
— Почему мы должны делать то, что именно ты считаешь полезным для «сближения»? Почему бы не посидеть и не почитать рядом со мной? — предложил Дерек. Вот только они находились в совершенно новом городе, в том штате, где Стайлз никогда еще не был. Пейзажи сами по себе были сногсшибательными, а сейчас у него был шанс насладиться ими, отправившись на близлежащую ярмарку. Он ни за что не променяет это на возможность сидеть и читать в номере.   
  
О чем думали эксперты, когда решили, что они будут идеальной парой? Стайлз был искренне озадачен их решением, они не могли быть еще более разными. А еще Стайлз считал, что, судя по взаимным испепеляющим взглядам, они не могли ненавидеть друг друга больше, чем сейчас.   
  
— Отлично. Пойду без тебя, — Стайлз схватил ключ-карту и деньги, быстро распихал все по карманам и захлопнул за собой дверь.   
  
Ярмарка оказалась такой же потрясающей, какой Стайлз себе ее и представлял. Он купил себе хот-дог, потом сахарную вату, и жадно поглощал еду, прогуливаясь по ярмарочной площади. Яркие огни и громкие звуки захлестывали с головой. Он посетил детский зоопарк, наблюдая, как дети гоняются за цыплятами, а козы запрыгивают передними копытами на забор и блеют, требуя внимания. Хотя мимо загона с козами он прошел быстро. Ему не нравилось, как эти животные смотрят на него своими бесчувственными глазами-бусинками.   
  
Коровы оказались гораздо симпатичнее и спокойнее, позволяли ему гладить головы и шеи с таким терпением, что Стайлз сравнил бы их с гигантскими копытными золотистыми ретриверами. А самыми симпатичными были телята, они бегали по загону. Время от времени останавливаясь, с любопытством смотрели на мимо проходящих людей и снова пускались вскачь. Этого почти хватило, чтобы убедить его купить себе корову. Только почти.   
  
Потом он посмотрел гонки в грязи. Люди на заполненных трибунах кричали и приветствовали автомобили, мчащиеся по грязному треку, огражденному забором. Многие машины крутились, теряли управление, сталкивались с другими машинами и снова на скорости возвращались на трек, разбрызгивая грязь в разные стороны, как будто ничего не произошло. Стайлз подошел к машине скорой помощи, припаркованной сбоку от трибун. Естественно, даже за сотни миль от дома его тянуло к чему-то знакомому.   
  
Одна из бригады — симпатичная девушка со светло-каштановыми волосами и, скорее всего, возраста самого Стайлза — сидела на краю трибуны с коробкой попкорна в руке.   
  
— Не возражаешь, если я посижу здесь? — спросил он, немного нервничая и надеясь, что не покажется нелепым и странным.   
  
Девушка едва удостоила его взглядом, только хмыкнула. Стайлз принял это за согласие и плюхнулся на холодный металл.   
  
— Интересно, а вы, ребята, видите на этих мероприятиях хоть что-то хорошее? — с искренним любопытством спросил Стайлз. Он без проблем мог признаться самому себе, что ему было немного одиноко, и потому он искал общения. Трудно наслаждаться какими-то событиями, не говоря уже об отпуске, когда ты совсем один.   
  
Девушка просто фыркнула, продолжая его игнорировать. Стайлз успокаивающе поднял руки:  
— Я не подкатываю к тебе, — он указал на свою левую руку, — если честно, я совсем недавно замуж вышел. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, то я так и сделаю. Так уж получилось, что я работаю в скорой, но только в Калифорнии, поэтому мне было интересно. Я никогда еще не работал на гонках.   
  
На этот раз она все же посмотрела на него, оценивающий взгляд пробежался по его лицу. Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, но потом она, кажется, сочла его достаточно достойным для разговора.  
  
— Всякое бывает. Обычно они довольно удачно избегают серьезных аварий, хотя в прошлом году одна из машин загорелась. Это было круто. Водитель получил серьезные ожоги, и у него была сильно покалечена нога, когда мы вытащили его из салона.   
  
— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Стайлз, округлив глаза. Девушка с одобрением ухмыльнулась в ответ, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. Стайлз с удовольствием ее принял.   
  
— Малия.   
  
— Стайлз.   
  
— Хочешь попкорн? — Малия протянула Стайлзу коробку, откуда он, ухмыльнувшись, сразу же сгреб целую горсть и запихнул себе в рот. Он никогда не мог устоять перед халявной едой — одной из его слабостей.   
  
— Спасибо.   
  
— Итак, Стайлз. Что привело тебя сюда из Калифорнии?  
  
— Мой медовый месяц, — заявил Стайлз, и несколько крошек тут же просыпались из его рта.   
  
Малия сощурилась и недоуменно склонила голову.  
  
— Ты не пахнешь как женатый. Это была такая красивая ложь, чтобы заставить меня с тобой говорить или что? — Малия усмехнулась, постучав кончиком пальца себе по носу. Получается, она тоже оборотень.   
  
— Нет, — рассмеялся Стайлз, покачав головой. — Мы молодожены. Это, мм… брак по договоренности. На самом деле, мы только вчера познакомились, — он почесал щеку, внезапно занервничав от произнесенных вслух слов.   
  
— Ничего себе, я не знала, что кто-то еще так делает. Это немного странно, разве нет? — спросила она. Стайлз только пожал плечами.   
  
Малия опустила взгляд и задержалась ненадолго на его губах. От такого интенсивного внимания Стайлзу стало не по себе.   
  
— Эм…   
  
— У тебя все лицо в крошках, — весело фыркнула Малия. — Как ты вообще умудрился?   
  
Напряжение мгновенно покинуло тело Стайлза, и он быстро вытер щеки тыльной стороной ладони.   
  
— Ты все пропустил, — закатила глаза Малия и протянула руку, вытирая ему рот. — Вот тут.   
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стайлз.   
  
— Так где же твой супруг? — поинтересовалась она и поставила коробку с попкорном на пол. Достав из кармана упаковку жвачки, он закинула одну подушечку в рот.   
  
— Эта хмурая волчья морда сидит в отеле, — вздохнул Стайлз. Малия понимающе кивнула.   
  
— Он оборотень? Тогда все понятно.   
  
— Что тебе понятно? — насторожился Стайлз, чувствуя, что что-то упустил.   
  
— Понятно, почему он не пошел сюда с тобой, — пояснила Малия.   
  
— А я не понимаю.   
  
— Такие ярмарки, — Малия обвела жестом окружающее пространство, — не самое лучшее место для оборотня. Много людей, шума и запахов на таком маленьком пространстве. Это все слишком давит. Мне понадобилось время, чтобы привыкнуть. Пара недель примерно.   
  
— То есть сейчас тебя это не напрягает? — удивился Стайлз. Малия пожала плечами.   
  
— Иногда начинает болеть голова. Но мне нравятся огни, люди и хаос. Можно научиться любить то, что поначалу совсем не нравится. Нужно только время, — усмехнулась она.   
  
— Понятно, — глухо пробубнил Стайлз, теребя завязки на шортах и рассеянно думая, не это ли нужно им с Дереком — время. Может быть, со временем он полюбит Дерека. Или Дерек полюбит его. Но потом он качнул головой, прогоняя подобные мысли. Такого не случится. Дерек ясно дал понять, как сильно ненавидит Стайлза уже за одно то, что тот человек. Бессмысленно цепляться за такую глупость как любовь.   
  
— А откуда именно ты приехал? — спросила Малия.   
  
В итоге получилось так, что они проболтали большую часть гонки, делясь ужасными историями с работы, и это было здорово. Что-то теплое оседало внутри, когда они сидели плечом к плечу, наблюдая за фейерверком в далеком небе, пока на земле продолжалась гонка. Малия широко улыбалась рядом, свет отражался в ее восторженных глазах, а громкое гулкое эхо взрывов еще долго отдавалось в ушах.   
  
Может быть, он не так представлял себе свой медовый месяц, но… он хотя бы не проводил его в одиночестве.   
  


óÔÔò

  
  
— От тебя воняет, — это первое, что сказал Дерек, когда три часа спустя Стайлз вернулся в отель.   
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Дерек, — фыркнул Стайлз, закинув ботинки в угол возле двери. Дерек смотрел на него с непроницаемым выражением.   
  
— Прими душ, — недовольно нахмурился Дерек, пока Стайлз рылся в своей сумке.   
  
Стайлз наклонил голову, принюхиваясь к подмышке в поисках признака неприятного запаха, но ничего не нашел и снова посмотрел на скривившегося Дерека.   
  
— Это всего лишь грязь, переживешь.   
  
— Если ты собираешься искать себе других оборотней, — сжал челюсть Дерек, — потрудись хотя бы научиться принимать душ до, того как вернешься домой.   
  
Стайлз остолбенел, закипая от обиды. Неужели он сейчас намекнул…  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я тебе изменил.   
  
Потому что, естественно, это первое, что пришло Дереку в голову. Видимо, ему кажется безумной мысль, что Стайлз, в отличие от него, лучше будет гулять и заводить новые знакомства, а не наслаждаться долбаным медовым месяцем в одиночестве.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него, и Стайлз до конца осознал, что замужем за незнакомцем. Замужем за тем, кто о нем ничегошеньки не знает, кто плевать на него хотел и не знал, что Стайлз никогда бы не изменил. Никогда в жизни.   
  
Его муж в самом деле был совершенно незнакомым человеком.   
  
— Ты не отрицаешь, — сдвинул брови Дерек.   
  
Стайлз вытащил из сумки комплект одежды и прижал к своей груди, словно защищаясь. Может быть, он сейчас сделает все только хуже, но он не мог перестать злиться. Злиться, что Дерек не хочет дать им шанса, что Дерек закатил сцену в самолете, что Дерек просто намекнул, что Стайлз мог опуститься до того, чтобы изменить кому-то в их медовый месяц. Да, он был очень зол. Поэтому, вопреки здравому смыслу, он холодно сказал:  
— Разве можно меня в этом винить? Не заметил, чтобы ты горел желанием проводить со мной время.  
  
Дерек с силой захлопнул книгу, но другой реакции от него не последовало. Мстительная часть натуры Стайлза хотела бы сейчас обладать обонянием оборотней. Хотела бы почувствовать, задел ли Дерека комментарий или ему совсем наплевать.   
  
Он уже почти захлопнул за собой дверь ванной, как…   
  
Стук-стук.   
  
— Обслуживание номеров! — раздался за дверью приглушенный, но какой-то суровый голос.   
  
— Что, заказал себе шикарный стейк или что-нибудь в этом духе? — фыркнул Стайлз.   
  
Дерек проигнорировал его, босиком прошелся до двери, открыл ее…   
  
… И тут же захлопнул обратно, заперев на щеколду.   
  
Стук превратился в громкие удары, и за дверью отчетливо послышался раздраженный голос Финстока.   
  
— Хейл, открой немедленно! — Финсток безжалостно заколотил в дверь.   
  
— Что ты сделал? — рассмеялся Стайлз, по-настоящему радуясь невезению Дерека. Тот бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, вздохнул и неохотно открыл дверь.   
  
— Что? — гаркнул Дерек, открыв дверь ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть разъяренное лицо продюсера. Финсток протиснулся внутрь, правда только лишь потому, что Дерек позволил ему это сделать, хоть и с весьма раздраженным выражением лица.   
  
— Вы оба подписали контракт, — начал Финсток, расхаживая по комнате взад-вперед. — Вы подписали контракт. Вы об этом вообще помните?   
  
— Смутно, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек, скрестив руки на груди и ожидая, когда речь пойдет о деле.   
Финсток смерил его уничижительным взглядом.   
  
— Подписав свои контракты, вы согласились следовать инструкциям продюсеров. Вы помните инструкции, которые я выдал вам перед началом съемок?   
  
— Не называть тебя пирожком, — припомнил Стайлз.   
  
Финсток недовольно сжал переносицу пальцами.   
  
— В ваших сценариях сказано, что вы должны дать нам драму, дать нам материал, который захватит аудиторию. Плевать, нравитесь вы друг другу или нет, на эти семь недель вы – нанятые актеры. Знаете, чего я пока смог от вас дождаться? Ничего. Ничегошеньки. Полный голяк. Вопреки тому, во что вы, возможно, верите, хандра и избегание друг друга не интересны зрителям.   
  
— Так чего же ты хочешь от нас? — практически прорычал Дерек, все больше теряя терпение.   
  
— Сходите на свидание. Настоящее. Проявите настоящий интерес друг к другу, потому что то, что вы делаете сейчас, не заставит восхищаться вами как парой. Это не вызовет интерес и не заставит гадать, разведетесь вы или останетесь вместе. А я напомню, что это и есть весь смысл шоу.   
  
— Понятно, — огрызнулся Стайлз.   
  
— Хорошо, мы сходим. Можно идти прямо сейчас? — разозлился Дерек.   
  
— Нет. Свидание начнется через двадцать минут. Оденьтесь… прилично. Мы встретим вас в вестибюле и отведем в ресторан, чтобы отснять сцену, — проинструктировал их Финсток.   
  
— Уже девять вечера! Слишком поздно для ужина, — застонал Стайлз, прислоняясь головой к стене ванной.   
  
— Моя бабушка не спала до глубокой ночи, вязала маленькие наряды для сирот. Хочешь сказать, что не сможешь отложить сон, как моя бабушка, чтобы бесплатно поесть? Господи, да что ты за двадцатилетний такой, если жалуешься на девять часов вечера?   
  
— У меня есть работа, — защищаясь, зашипел Стайлз. — Прости, что я ложусь спать по расписанию, чтобы нормально выспаться.   
  
— Вот как? На ближайшие несколько недель, парень, это твоя вторая работа. И твой босс говорит тебе идти, нахрен, работать. Одевайся и иди ешь. Или делай вид, что ешь, мне все равно, просто дай мне хоть что-нибудь, с чем можно работать! — Финсток протопал в коридор и, когда уже дверь за ним захлопнулась, громко крикнул: — И лучше, если это будет правдоподобно, или я клянусь своей усопшей бабушкой, я начну урезать вашу зарплату.   
  
Дерек и Стайлз опасливо посмотрели друг на друга, не решаясь нарушить тяжелую тишину, оставшуюся после Финстока. Дерек первым двинулся с места, дошел до чемодана и вытащил из него нарядную одежду. Хорошо, что им обоим хватило ума ее взять.   
  
— Иди скорее принимай душ. Я не пойду на свидание с кем-то, от кого за милю разит другим оборотнем, — пробубнил Дерек.   
  
— Ой, вот только не надо делать вид, что тебя это волнует, — гневно заявил Стайлз.   
  
— Ты прав. Мне все равно, — Дерек демонстративно швырнул рубашку на кровать немного сильнее, чем необходимо.   
  
— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнув, усмехнулся Стайлз, захлопнув за собой дверь ванной. Он включил душ, встал под струи воды и закрыл глаза, представляя себе, что находится где-то в другом месте. Где-нибудь в тысяче миль отсюда, в шикарном отеле — уединенном и спокойном.   
  
Это помогло. Но только до того момента, пока не выключился душ.   
  


óÔÔò

  
  
Свидание было неловким, и это еще мягко сказано. Они уставились на дорогое итальянское меню, и напряжение между ними сгущалось, поскольку оба отказывались смотреть друг на друга. Впервые сойдясь в общем мнении, они заказали самое дорогое блюдо и бокал вина. Платил за все Финсток, так почему бы и нет? В поздний час есть не хотелось, но блюдо можно было бы подогреть хотя бы завтра.   
  
Стайлз был почти уверен, что ярость исходила от него ощутимыми волнами, он все еще злился на намек, что мог изменить кому-то в первые двадцать четыре часа после свадьбы. Стоило Дереку сделать несколько ехидных замечаний, как Стайлз сорвался. Он рявкнул, что если бы Дерек прислушался к биению его сердца, то понял бы — не было никакой измены. Он всего лишь не хотел оставаться один, но последнее так и осталось невысказанным. Но даже после этого Дерек просто фыркнул и продолжил быть молчаливым, только повторив, что ему все равно, очевидно, не поверив Стайлзу или не желая признавать, что был неправ.   
  
Это бесило. И совершенно не помогало то, что все это время они находились под прицелом камер — молчаливых и оценивающих, пожирающих драму.  
  
— Вы на долбаном свидании, — закипел Финсток рядом с одной из камер. — Не забывайте, что я говорил о вашей зарплате.   
  
Дерек на выдохе повел шеей, словно готовясь к какому-то серьезному шагу. Но вместо этого посмотрел на Стайлза и стиснул зубы.  
  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — сказал он, как будто это причинило ему боль.   
  
Стайлз не смог справиться с собой. Это страдальческое выражение на лице Дерека и то количество усилий, что пришлось ему приложить для этого комплимента, это… просто это… было так забавно. Стайлз поперхнулся глотком воды и рассмеялся, разбрызгав часть напитка. Дереке выглядел озадаченным, но впервые за день на его лице не было ни намека на гнев.   
  
Гринберг пнул стул Стайлза, напоминая о камерах. Стайлз вытер рот, опустил стакан на стол и изогнул губы в улыбке, ответив:  
— Спасибо. Хм, ты тоже. Наверное.   
  
Между ними вновь воцарилось молчание. Было настолько тихо, что Стайлз практически слышал, как Финсток в отчаянии рвет на себе волосы.   
  
Наверняка, во всем было виновато давление, связанное с присутствием камер, но мозг Стайлза вдруг решил, что лучшим способом начать беседу станет вопрос:  
— Так почему ты ненавидишь людей?   
  
О, ну вот опять на лице Дерека появился гнев.   
  
— Я не испытываю ненависти к людям, — натянуто ответил он.   
  
— Ага, понял, то есть ты ненавидишь только то, что это я человек, — усмехнулся Стайлз.   
  
— Я не испытываю ненависти к людям, — хмуро повторил Дерек. — Я просто с ними не встречаюсь.   
  
Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, постукивая пальцами по поверхности стола, покрытой чистой скатертью.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что это все навевает мысли о дискриминации? Ты раньше встречался с людьми?   
  
— Да, — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил из себя Дерек. Кажется, разговор развивается в верном направлении. Поразительно. — Оба раза закончились печально.   
  
— Ой. Да ладно тебе, что могло случиться такого, чтобы ты разом отрекся от всех людей? Тебе отказались почесать пузико, когда ты перекинулся? Неправильно приготовили тебе стейк?   
  
Дерек оскалился на собачьи шуточки и разъяренно перегнулся через стол. Стайлз остался на месте, не отпрянув и не позволяя Дереку запугать себя.  
  
— Одна сожгла мой дом вместе с моей семьей. А вторая почти умерла, перед тем как ее обратили.   
  
Стайлз откинулся назад, впитывая новую информацию. Он откашлялся, признавая вероятность, что в этом что-то есть. Шанс признать честность Дерека, шанс для Стайлза попытаться быть серьезным и отзывчивым.  
  
— Могу пообещать, что не сожгу твой дом, если это хоть как-то поможет.  
  
Возможно, это было не так обнадеживающе, как он надеялся.   
  
— Ты не можешь обещать, что не заболеешь, — тихо сказал Дерек. — Люди слабы. Уязвимы. С этим ты ничего не можешь поделать, — он откинул серебряные приборы и резко встал, с очевидным намерением уйти. — Не знаю, зачем я все это делаю. Мне не нужны деньги.   
  
Стайлз вскочил с места и схватил Дерека за руку. Сердце как бешеное колотилось в груди, Стайлза накрывала паника от одной только мысли, что Дерек может уйти. Он мог, несомненно. Он не нуждался в деньгах, а Стайлз нуждался. Отчаянно.   
  
— Пожалуйста, не бросай все вот так, — он даже мольбой не побрезгует, раз уж на то пошло.   
  
— Почему нет? — Дерек нахмурил брови в искреннем замешательстве. — Ты меня ненавидишь. Я ненавижу тебя. Какой смысл притворяться семь недель, если мы не в состоянии провести друг с другом даже один ужин?   
  
Стайлз судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь придумать способ остановить Дерека. Ему нужны были эти деньги, очень нужны. Не может же быть все напрасно.   
  
— Я знаю, что ты любишь Пейдж, — признался Стайлз. На лице Дерека отразился шок. — Я слышал, как ты говорил об этом. Ты любишь ее и никогда не полюбишь меня, я все понимаю, и это нормально. Но, может быть… Может быть, у тебя получится заставить ее ревновать.   
  
Дерек фыркнул, по-видимому, не впечатлившись идеей. Он снова собрался уйти, но Стайлз только крепче сжал его руку.   
  
— Просто выслушай. Это, конечно, может не сработать. Может быть, она совершенно счастлива в своем браке, но вдруг существует вероятность, всего лишь вероятность, что она заревнует, увидев, что ее лучший друг счастлив в браке с кем-то другим. Это могло бы заставить ее осознать свои чувства к тебе. Ты же с ней встречался раньше, верно?   
  
— Откуда ты это узнал? — тихо спросил Дерек и, видимо, передумав уходить, повернулся лицом к Стайлзу, что тот определенно посчитал победой.   
  
— Я предположил, что она человек, с которым ты когда-то встречался. Та девушка, которая чуть не умерла перед тем, как ее обратили. Когда я познакомился с Пейдж, она рассказала, что родилась человеком и была обращена несколько лет назад, — Стайлз припомнил ту первую встречу с Пейдж, когда она пряталась в конференц-зале, потому что некомфортно чувствовала себя среди гомона банкетного зала.   
  
— Мы тогда решили сделать перерыв, чтобы она смогла сосредоточиться на адаптации и всем остальном, но потом она… встретила Адама, — признался Дерек, и уголки его губ грустно опустились. Он отвел взгляд, а Стайлз только и мог, что нервно выдохнуть. Дерек слушал, он не уходил. Возможно, еще оставался шанс получить деньги.   
  
— Но у нее ведь могли остаться к тебе какие-то чувства, — сказал Стайлз. — Чувства, о которых она сама пока не знает. У тебя после нее были еще серьезные отношения? — Дерек в ответ отрицательно покачал головой, и Стайлз продолжил: — Значит, она еще не сталкивалась с вероятностью потерять тебя. Если она увидит тебя в счастливых отношениях, то былые чувства могут к ней вернуться.   
  
— Очень сильно сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Дерек. — Она любит Адама.   
  
— Но шанс все еще есть! Стоит попытаться, верно? И если это не сработает, то тогда тебе будет легче двигаться дальше, потому что ты хотя бы пытался, — запальчиво протараторил Стайлз.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него так, словно всерьез задумался над его словами.  
  
— А тебе-то что с этого?   
  
Стайлз рассмеялся, хотя его смех, даже для собственных ушей прозвучал не очень-то весело.  
  
— В отличие от тебя, мне на самом деле нужны эти деньги. И я не смогу смотреть в лицо жителям этого города, если они посмотрят шоу и узнают, настолько я нежеланен, что не смог продержаться замужем даже двух дней, — он смущенно отпустил руку Дерека, внезапно осознав, что держал ее все это время. — Прости. Так ты останешься?   
  
После недолгих сомнений Дерек все же кивнул и сел обратно на стул. Стайлз улыбнулся и последовал его примеру.   
  
— Итак, — Стайлз откашлялся, — какой твой любимый фильм?   
  
— Серьезно? — смешливо фыркнул Дерек.   
  
— Мы ведь должны устроить им настоящее свидание, верно? — Стайлз указал на ближайшие камеры. — Выкладывай, чувак. Любимый фильм?   
  
Дерек откинулся на спинку стула, задумался на несколько мгновений и ответил:  
— «Улика».   
  
— Тебе нравится «Улика»? — скептически переспросил Стайлз. — Это же невозможно. Для того, чтобы любить этот фильм, нужно иметь чувство юмора.   
  
— То есть ты считаешь, что у меня нет чувства юмора? — выгнул бровь Дерек.   
  
— Откровенно говоря, зачастую ты выглядишь так, будто тебе что-то в задницу запихнули, и не в хорошем смысле, — ответил Стайлз. Финсток демонстративно громко откашлялся. Стайлз поморщился и, попытавшись принять игривый вид, хлопнул ресницами и добавил: — Но я мог бы сделать так, чтобы смысл стал хорошим…   
  
— Я не понял, ты меня соблазняешь что ли? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Дерек. — Вот уж действительно, зрители наверняка в это поверят.   
  
— Не заметил, чтобы ты для этого что-то делал, — буркнул Стайлз и вздрогнул, когда его руку накрыла большая ладонь Дерека.   
  
— Мне кажется, мы не с того начали, — сказал Дерек тихо. Почти… нежно. Подождите, что?   
  
— Должно быть, эксперты в тебе что-то такое разглядели, раз решили, что ты идеально мне подходишь. Я бы хотел попробовать, Стайлз, если ты мне позволишь, — Дерек улыбнулся, обнажив кроличьи зубы, что сделало его еще более искренним и безобидным. Происходило что-то странное. Эта улыбка и тон, которым Дерек произнес его имя, заставили сердце Стайлза трепетать, а уши краснеть. Он знал, что Дерек всего лишь выделывается перед камерами, но это не могло не тронуть. Если судить объективно, Дерек был красив. А когда рядом есть кто-то столь же потрясающий как Дерек, чье внимание сосредоточено только на Стайлзе, это… приятно.   
  
— Да, — прохрипел Стайлз внезапно пересохшим горлом. — Мы могли бы это сделать.   
  
Глаза Дерека заискрились счастьем и… Матерь божья, этот человек просто обязан получить какую-нибудь награду за свою актёрскую игру. Глупость, конечно, но Стайлзу это напомнило Тайру Бэнкс — она всегда говорила своим моделям о необходимости овладеть искусством улыбаться глазами. Дерек мог бы участвовать в «Топ-модели по-американски» и выиграть одним только умением в любую минуту улыбаться глазами.   
  
Мысленный образ Дерека на шоу заставил Стайлза издать какой-то сдавленный звук.   
  
— Тогда давай начнем сначала, — предложил Дерек. — Меня зовут Дерек Хейл и я пожарный.   
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Дерек. Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, я парамедик и профессиональный придурок.   
  
Оба улыбнулись друг другу, но, по мнению Стайлза, в его жизни давно уже не было ничего более фальшивого. Однако Финсток посчитал, что это достаточно, и приказал убрать камеры на ночь, так что он даже не думал жаловаться.   
  
  
  
Стайлз стоял на небольшом холмике возле отеля, прижимал телефон к уху и ждал ответа. Потребовалось четыре гудка, но потом…   
  
— Стайлз! — от голоса Скотта внутри Стайлза разлилось тепло, и губы сами по себе расплылись в широкой улыбке. — Чувак, боже мой, мне так много нужно тебе рассказать.   
  
— Правда? Как прошла свадьба? Хорошо, я полагаю? — спросил Стайлз, все еще широко улыбаясь.   
  
— Ее зовут Эллисон, — голос Скотта сделался мечтательным, — и она невероятная. Ты обязательно должен с ней познакомиться. Она красивая и добрая, и… Стайлз, у нее ямочки на щеках. Ямочки!   
  
Стайлз рассмеялся и, опустившись вниз, лег на землю. Холодная трава пощекотала его шею. Небо было темным, но сияло светом тысячи звезд, что на западном побережье увидеть практически невозможно. Завороженный этим видом, Стайлз лежал на земле и слушал рассказ Скотта о том, насколько потрясающей была свадьба, как они отправились в Канкун и зажигают там по полной. Бывают такие моменты, которые случаются, и ты ясно понимаешь — вот оно. Такие моменты, которые становятся воспоминаниями, на которые ты оглядываешься всю свою жизнь, в точности помнишь все эмоции, испытанные в то время, потому что это похоже на истинное счастье.   
  
Это был один из тех моментов, и не имело значения, что в этом мире нет ничего совершенного.   
  
Потому что прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, казалось, что все-таки есть.   
  


óÔÔò


	4. Эпизод третий: возвращение к обычной жизни

Обычно Дерек любил работать в утреннюю смену. В самом начале дня он наслаждался ощущением тишины и покоя, ему нравилось проверять состояние оборудования под негромкое щебетание птиц снаружи.   
  
Этим утром было не тихо и совершенно не спокойно.   
  
— Ты с ним хорошо обращался? — требовательно спросила Эрика. Она находилась в другом конце помещения, проверяла их защитное снаряжение, пока Дерек осматривал машины. Это был примерно сотый вопрос, который она задала Дереку о его отношениях со Стайлзом.   
  
Как будто Дерек и так уже не кипел от раздражения. От раздражения на самого себя, потому что послушал Лору, когда она уговаривала его, что это шоу может помочь взять себя в руки и построить «стоящую связь», как это сделала она. Но, естественно, с ним этот способ не сработал. Нет, ему так никогда не везло. Он не знал, почему его удивило, что свахи проигнорировали единственное его условие и поставили его в пару с человеком, но тем не менее. Более того, он злился, что следующие шесть недель его жизни будут связаны с этим мудаком, который не заботится ни о чем, кроме себя и своих развлечений. Что за пустая трата времени.   
  
Но… он согласился. Вытерпеть следующие шесть недель ради единственной цели: узнать, вдруг у Пейдж, возможно, остались к нему чувства.   
  
Да, шансы были ничтожно малы, но даже при этом он не мог отказаться от этой идеи. Если есть хотя бы один шанс, что этот нелепый план сработает, Пейдж стоила этой нервотрепки.   
  
Дерек закряхтел, опускаясь ниже, чтобы проверить оборудование на дне грузовика. За спиной присвистнули, но, демонстративно это проигнорировав, он перешел на другую сторону, чтобы закончить осмотр.   
  
— Я расцениваю это как «нет, Эрика, я обращался с ним плохо». Ты хочешь изменить свой ответ, или мне оторвать тебе яйца? — громко спросила Эрика с другого конца помещения, будто они не оборотни с супер-слухом.   
  
— Что у тебя за манера вечно грозить людям оторвать яйца? — искренне возмутился Дерек. — Кстати, сам он тоже не был солнечным лучиком.   
  
— Ладно, ладно, я вас обоих не трону. Но ты хотя бы поцеловал его? — Эрика неторопливо подошла и прислонилась к грузовику, наблюдая за окончанием проверки. Дерек схватил тряпку, вытер руки и прошел через дверь, ведущую на кухню, где Бойд проводил ревизию продуктов.   
  
Бойд на их появление никак не отреагировал, только продолжил рыться в холодильнике и делать пометки в небольшом блокноте. Подойдя к раковине, Дерек начал отмывать руки с мылом, а Эрика продолжила наседать.   
  
— Ну? — требовательно спросила она.   
  
— Нет, я его не поцеловал, — пробурчал Дерек, все больше раздражаясь от того, что приходится отвечать на нелепые вопросы Эрики. Восемь утра, господи боже.   
  
— Почему нет? — Эрика выпятила нижнюю губу. — У него очень соблазнительные губы. Я их видела. Они такие пухлые, розовые и манящие… а как он их кусает, — мечтательно вздохнула она.   
  
Дерек фыркнул, вопросительно глядя на Бойда:  
— Это нормально, что она при тебе такое говорит?   
  
— Она права, — пожал плечами Бойд, весело улыбнувшись.   
  
— Видишь? — усмехнулась Эрика.   
  
Дерек закатил глаза и вытер руки полотенцем, в очередной раз задавшись вопросом, какой бес его одолел, когда он выбирал себе таких странных бет.   
  
— Если честно, мы не… с медового месяца мы не проводили вместе много времени. Он все время был у себя, собирал вещи для переезда, — прислонившись к раковине, сказал Дерек. Это была настоящая благодать, что не приходилось проводить целый день со Стайлзом в тесном помещении. Мысль, что этот покой скоро будет нарушен, внушала Дереку страх.   
  
— Переезда куда? Вы вместе купили квартиру? — глаза Эрики сверкнули любопытством.   
  
— Он временно переезжает ко мне. Только до конца шоу, — последнее Дерек добавил уже более твердо, потому что Эрика слишком уж воодушевилась. — Финсток сказал, что это поможет «стимулировать наш брак».   
  
— Не забудь напомнить Стайлзу упаковать его секс-игрушки, — сказал Эрика. — Это лучший способ «стимулировать ваш брак», если тебе интересно мое мнение.   
  
— Мне не интересно, — буркнул Дерек.   
  
Бойд фыркнул, прижав блокнот к груди Дерека.  
  
— Твоя очередь ехать в магазин, босс.   
  
Дерек взял в руки блокнот и хмуро оглядел довольно длинный список. Обычно он терпеть не мог ходить в магазин, поскольку приходилось находиться среди большого количества людей, сталкиваться с чужим интересом и отвечать на вопросы о работе. Но сегодня мысль о том, чтобы скрыться ненадолго из пожарной части — и от надоедливых приставаний Эрики, — принесла неожиданное удовольствие.   
  


óÔÔò

  
  
К счастью, покупателей в это время дня оказалось не очень много. Для того, чтобы найти все продукты по списку и расплатиться, потребовался всего час. Дерек упаковал все мешки в багажник, но резко замер, когда рядом послышался болезненный стон. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он увидел мужчину с песочного цвета волосами, который с трудом тащил два полных пакета с продуктами. Глядя на его походку, стало ясно, что с его правой ногой что-то не так — он будто не мог перенести на нее слишком большой вес. Дерек подошел к мужчине, и при ближайшем рассмотрении он показался ему смутно знакомым, но совершенно непонятно откуда. Вполне возможно, что они виделись на каком-нибудь благотворительном балу; на пожарной станции любили проводить подобные мероприятия.   
  
— Вам помочь? — немного хрипло от неловкости спросил Дерек. Никогда не знаешь, как отреагируют люди, которые явно испытывают затруднения, но сами не просят о помощи — ему уже неоднократно говорили отвалить и заняться своими собственными делами. Обычно это были старушки. Разное бывает, когда предлагаешь непрошенную помощь.   
  
Но мужчина посмотрел на него с благодарностью, и на губах появилась улыбка облегчения.  
  
— Да, я бы не отказался от помощи. К сожалению, сегодня не самый лучший день для моей ноги, — мужчина потер бедро, когда Дерек без особых усилий подхватил два больших пакета. Они вместе дошли до полицейской машины, и мужчина открыл багажник.   
  
— Спортивная травма? — чуть улыбнулся Дерек, размещая пакеты в багажнике. Мужчина смешливо фыркнул, он точно не был из тех людей, которые занимаются спортом по выходным.   
  
— Травма на работе, — только и сказал он, и Дерек сочувственно кивнул.   
  
— Мне жаль.   
  
Мужчина пожал плечами и протянул руку для знакомства.  
  
— Джон. Не думаю, что мы официально знакомы. — Дерек пожал руку, представился и пришел в замешательство, когда Джон со знанием дела спросил: — Как дела с переездом? — на озадаченный взгляд Дерека он засмеялся и добавил: — Ты замужем за моим сыном, Стайлзом.   
  
Дерек удивленно отшатнулся, чувствуя на щеках румянец, потому что он даже не узнал отца собственного мужа. Господи Иисусе.  
  
— Ох. Да. Сегодня он должен был собрать вещи. Так что все в порядке, — Дерек скривился от собственной промашки. — Простите, что… — он махнул на Джона, словно заканчивая «не узнал вас».   
  
— Вы, ребята, поладили? Я знаю, что в последний раз, когда я вас видел, отношения были довольно напряженные.   
  
Дерек был в смятении, не зная, что сказать. О честном ответе «я не выношу вашего сына» не могло быть и речи. В итоге он предпочел сохранить молчание, но, должно быть, что-то в выражении лица выдало его, и Джон немного погрустнел и серьезно кивнул.   
  
— Я знаю, что его порой трудно вытерпеть, учитывая его СДВГ и склонность к неприятностям, — с натянутой улыбкой признал он. — Но он хороший человек. Он невероятно преданный и самоотверженный, когда дело доходит до людей, которые ему небезразличны. Надеюсь, ты дашь ему шанс.   
  
Дерек натянуто кивнул, вновь не зная, что сказать. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь попадет в список небезразличных Стайлзу людей. Они слишком разные. Джон хлопнул его по плечу и еще раз поблагодарил за помощь.   
  
— Ну и так, для справки, Хейл. Я считаю, что и ты неплох. Надеюсь, он тоже даст тебе шанс, — напоследок сказал Джон и сел в машину.   
  
Всю обратную дорогу до станции Дерек ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Эта короткая встреча оставила за собой странное чувство.   
  
И это чувство только обострилось, когда машина заехала на территорию станции. В гараже обнаружились два оператора, а рядом с ними взволнованно переминалась с ноги на ногу Эрика.   
  
— Продукты, — буркнул Дерек, когда Эрика схватила его за руку и буквально выволокла из машины.   
  
— Бойд их заберет, — заверила она. — Ты должен это увидеть, — хватка Эрики не ослабевала, пока они не добрались до помещения, где некоторые из его стаи — Питер, Джексон, Кора и Лора — подозрительно околачивались вокруг обеденного стола.   
  
Ноздри Дерека затрепетали от знакомого запаха, он немного наклонил голову и вдруг заметил Стайлза, застенчиво выглядывающего из-за спины Лоры.   
  
— Что тут происходит? — настороженно поинтересовался Дерек.   
  
— Стайлз был настолько любезен, что принес нам еду, — усмехнулась Лора.   
  
— Домашнюю еду, — добавила Эрика.   
  
Взгляд Дерека вернулся к Стайлзу, чьи уши уже начали розоветь.  
  
— Ничего особенного, просто я устал собирать вещи. К тому же, мы теперь женаты, а моя мама обычно приносила перекусы в участок, когда папа был на смене, так что… — Он замолк, пожав плечами. Его сердце запнулось от лжи или полуправды, но никто из присутствующих не стал его на этом ловить. Интересно, это Гринберг подал такую идею, чтобы помочь им успешно притвориться, что они реально пытаются сделать этот брак успешным, или сам Стайлз пытался так извиниться за измену в их первую брачную ночь. Как будто еда могла это как-то компенсировать. И не то чтобы Дереку было до этого дело. Совсем нет.   
  
Пришло понимание, что он, скорее всего, никогда не будет знать что-либо наверняка, когда дело касается Стайлза; никогда не будет знать, действует ли этот человек искренне или просто заботится о своих интересах. С ним все совсем непонятно.   
  
Джексон склонился над столом и приподнял крышку. По комнате разнесся восхитительный аромат свинины, томатного соуса, лука, капусты и чего-то еще. Дерек жадно вдохнул запах. По спине пробежали мурашки, а плотно сжатые губы кольнули прорезавшиеся клыки. Эрика посмотрела на него с ухмылкой, прекрасно зная, какие смешанные чувства сейчас испытывает Дерек. Ему совсем не нравился Стайлза — его чересчур энергичный, порой несносный и упрямый муж. Но тот, осознанно или нет, заботился о Дереке — обеспечивал его и всю стаю, — и это заставило инстинкты Дерека пошатнуться. Руки буквально зудели от желания прикоснуться, оставить в ответ на шее Стайлза свой запах, — как способ сообщить, что он принял этот жест. Но вместо этого Дерек сжал руки в кулак, зная, что никому из них не будет комфортно от настолько интимного действия. В конце концов, они едва выносили друг друга.   
  
— Что это за херня? — с ноткой отвращения в голосе спросил Джексон.   
  
Стайлз поджал губы от подобной грубости, но ответил:   
—Это голубцы. Польское блюдо, и…   
  
— А нельзя было сделать что-нибудь нормальное? — прервал его Джексон, осуждающе скривившись. — Чизбургеры, например?   
  
Стайлз сощурился, исходивший от него запах наполнился гневом, и эта эмоция оказалась настолько сильной, что внезапно перебила даже запах еды. Он этого неприятного запаха клыки Дерека быстро втянулись обратно в десны.   
  
— А нельзя просто сказать «спасибо», как подобает любому порядочному человеку? — в ответ огрызнулся Стайлз.   
  
Джексон чертыхнулся, когда Эрика больно пихнула его локтем в бок. Она подняла вопросительный взгляд на Дерека, словно спрашивая, почему он до сих пор не вмешался. Но что он должен был сказать, если даже не знал истинный смысл этого жеста? Знал ли Стайлз, что делает, обеспечивая стаю Дерека? Знал ли он, что этим блюдом он заявил о своих намерениях ухаживать за Дереком? Или это то, что ему поручили сделать Гринберг с Финстоком, чтобы заполучить хороший эпизод?   
  
Питеру, видимо, просто было весело переводить взгляд то на Стайлза, то на Дерека с Джексоном.   
  
— Пахнет превосходно, серьезно, — сказала Лора, стремясь спасти ситуацию. — С твоей стороны очень мило угостить нас. Правда, Дер? — ее взгляд обратился к Дереку, без слов умоляя того вмешаться. Дерек краем глаза уловил движение, напомнившее ему, что камеры следят за любым их действием. Можно только представить себе, насколько неловко и натянуто выглядел со стороны этот разговор. Он поморщился, понимая, что они совершенно не выглядят как настоящая пара.   
  
— Да, — буркнул Дерек, — спасибо. Было мило. С твоей стороны.   
Стайлз явно не впечатлился.  
  
— Ага, — безэмоционально произнес он, засунув руки в карманы. — Что же, пожалуй, увидимся дома, — он направился к выходу из части, и Дерек уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, что могло бы исправить ситуацию. Но ничего с языка так и не сорвалось, и дверь между ними плотно закрылась.   
  
Как только Стайлз ушел, Джексон тут же схватил вилку и снял крышку с блюда, приготовившись есть. Глаза Коры гневно вспыхнули желтым, и она шлепнула его по руке, очевидно устав наблюдать со стороны. Вилка с громким стуком ударилась об пол, Джексон развернулся с явным намерением заорать, но он просто не смог противостоять ярости Коры.   
  
— Обломись, уебище. Что с тобой творится? Хрен ты будешь есть эту еду, если не способен хорошо себя вести с поваром.   
  
— Тебе-то какое дело? — рявкнул Джексон, нахмурившись. — Тебе он тоже не нравится.   
  
— Но у меня все еще остались хорошие манеры! — закипела Кора.   
  
Джексон стиснул зубы, но ушел, ворча о том, что еда на вынос все равно лучше. Лора сложила руки на груди, бросив на брата разочарованный взгляд.   
  
— Ты пытаешься сделать хоть что-нибудь? — с осуждением спросила она. — Ты должен приложить хотя бы немного усилий, братишка, и ты это знаешь.   
  
— Я пытаюсь, — начал оправдываться Дерек, хоть и сам понимал, что звучит неубедительно.   
  
— Врет, — вмешалась Кора, замаскировав слово кашлем. Дерек метнул в нее гневный взгляд.  
  
— Он, наверное, не один час провел, пока выбирал ингредиенты и готовил их для тебя… для нас. Твоей стаи. А тебе даже «спасибо» пришлось из себя силой выдавливать. Что бы на это сказала мама? — упрекнула его Лора.   
  
— Не впутывай сюда маму, — застонал Дерек. Упоминание о ней вновь пронзило болью потери. — Он делает все это на камеру. Это реалити-шоу, помнишь? Ему, скорее всего, поручили это сделать, чтобы соблюсти приличия. Ты же сама признавалась, что большая часть всей драмы была фальшивкой, — припомнил он Лоре.   
  
— Мне это фальшивкой не показалось, — добавил Питер, явно не к месту забавляясь разворачивающейся перед ним драмой.   
  
— Он хотя бы пытается улучшить ситуацию. Постарайся приложить побольше усилий, ладно? — попросила Лора.   
  
— Ах, да. Купи ему цветы или еще что-нибудь. Людям нравится подобное, — предложил Питер. Он отломил вилкой большой кусок от голубцов, отправил его в рот и довольно застонал, указывая на блюдо: — Дай знать, если решишь уйти с шоу. Я с радостью тебя заменю.   
  
Дерек закатил глаза. Стайлз взрослый, он переживет; ему не нужны цветы или утешения от Дерека каждый раз, когда кто-то ведет себя как мудак.   
  


óÔÔò

  
  
Остальной день прошел относительно спокойно. К счастью, вызовов было всего два, и оба происшествия оказались незначительными. Естественно, вовлеченные в них люди были расстроены и нуждались кто в успокоении, кто в утешении, но ни в том, ни в другом Дерек мастером не являлся.   
  
К своей двери он подошел в ставшей уже привычной компании Гринберга и камер. Больше всего хотелось просто завалиться на кровать и уснуть, но мышцы мгновенно напряглись, когда он потянулся к дверной ручке. С другой стороны послышались тяжелые шаги, сквозь щели пробился запах Стайлза, и Дереку захотелось побиться головой об стену. Конечно же, парню надо было пробраться в квартиру именно тогда, когда он на работе. Дерек тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что теперь, когда Стайлз поселился в его квартире, нормально выспаться получится вряд ли.   
  
— Кто дал ему ключи? — Дерек прищуренно глянул на Гринберга, от которого тянуло нервозностью.   
  
— Ты же сам прекрасно знал, что это все равно случится. Кстати, — Гринберг снял с плеча рюкзак, достал букет роз и буквально впихнул его Дереку в руки. От резкого движения на пол посыпались алые лепестки. — Вот.   
  
— Зачем? — Дерек непонимающе уставился на букет.   
  
— Питер упомянул о цветах, — пожал плечами Гринберг. — Финсток решил, что это отличная идея. Сегодня ты выставил себя мудаком, и мы решили, что будет хорошо, если зрители увидят, что ты стараешься.   
  
— Это я мудак? — возмутился Дерек, припоминая их медовый месяц: все эти нелепые истории, которые Стайлз рассказывал намеренно громко, чтобы точно все услышали; и он бросил Дерека только потому, что тот не хотел идти на ярмарку; и, конечно, то, что он изменил Дереку, когда они буквально только что поженились.   
  
— Он приготовил обед твоей стае, — подчеркнуто заявил Гринберг.   
  
— Вы хотели, чтобы мы притворялись. Вот он и притворяется, — ответил Дерек.   
  
— Мне за это дерьмо слишком мало платят, — закатил глаза Гринберг. — Аудитория не знает, что ты притворяешься, тупица. Просто покажи, что ты раскаиваешься, если не хочешь, чтобы миллионная аудитория смотрела все это и ненавидела тебя. Если ты этого хочешь, тогда ладно. Но не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал, — разразился тирадой он.   
  
Дверь квартиры резко распахнулась.   
  
— Почему ты стоишь тут и разговариваешь… — взгляд Стайлза опустился на розы, и его брови приподнялись, — кхм, с цветами?   
  
Гринберг огромными глазами глянул на Дерека, подталкивая того вперед. Дерек натянуто протянул букет, предлагая его Стайлзу и надеясь, что со стороны это выглядит более естественно и менее неловко. Стайлз до белизны поджал губы и с кивком схватил цветы.   
  
— Спасибо за обед. И прости за Джексона. Он та еще задница, — смиренно сказал Дерек. Он не сожалел ни о чем, кроме этого. Нередко приходилось извиняться за то, что сказал или сделал Джексон. Он в принципе жалел, что укусил когда-то этого парня.   
  
Дерек сделал шаг вперед, чтобы войти в квартиру, но остановился, подумав кое о чем получше. Гринберг хотел, чтобы он выглядел раскаивающимся и более искренним. Отлично. Он это может.   
  
Дерек медленно наклонился к округлившему глаза Стайлзу и коснулся губами его гладкой щеки с небольшим скоплением родинок. Для телевидения это был простой жест, но для него и Стайлза он раздвигал границы, возможно, даже пересекал их, поскольку у них не было никакого предварительно утвержденного плана. И когда Стайлз задрожал, он понял, что это, скорее всего, было лишним. Он быстро отстранился, невольно задумавшись, сколько раз можно облажаться за один-единственный день.   
  
— Ты…   
  
Стайлз издал звук сдувающегося воздушного шарика, с хрипом выпустил из легких воздух и разразился громким смехом. В уголках карих глаз появились морщинки, и он с широкой улыбкой прижал к груди букет.   
  
— Не могу… Боже мой, чувак. Тебе как будто хвост прищемили, — Стайлз согнулся, роняя цветы, и схватился за свой живот, рассмеявшись еще громче. — Кто тебя надоумил? Сколько они обещали тебе заплатить? Господи Иисусе, ну и выражение, — Стайлз вытер глаза, все еще задыхаясь от смеха, и заметил наконец Гринберга. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не собираешься выпускать это в эфир.   
  
— Я надеялся, но твой истерический смех мог все испортить, — невозмутимо ответил Гринберг.   
  
— Не-а, круто будет, — все еще веселым голосом произнес Стайлз. Он наклонился, поднимая с пола цветы, отошел от двери и направился на кухню в поисках вазы. Дерек стоял в дверном проеме и наблюдал за ним, ощущая себя немного странно.   
  
В тот момент Стайлз пах настоящим счастьем — как теплая сладкая выпечка с корицей. Ноздри Дерека раздулись, пытаясь уловить то, что осталось от восхитительного запаха, и это привело его в замешательство. Когда лицо Стайлза буквально осветилось от смеха, когда сияющие глаза посмотрели без тени неприязни, сердце Дерека пропустило удар. Он не мог отрицать, что ему это понравилось. Ему понравилось, когда на него смотрели, как на что-то ценное. Какая-то первобытная часть Дерека гордилась тем, что он заставил Стайлза выглядеть и пахнуть таким счастливым, таким довольным жизнью, пусть даже на мгновение.   
  
Он испытывал противоречивые чувства. Дереку Стайлз даже не нравился, он едва мог вынести его дольше двадцати минут. Но запах его счастья, это мягкое и открытое выражение лица, когда он смотрел на Дерека… вызвало внутри какой-то трепет — так бывало, когда Пейдж улыбалась ему, глядя с нежностью в карих глазах.   
  
И Дерек не знал, что со всем этим делать. 


	5. Эпизод четвертый: плохой день

Сегодня будет не самый хороший день, подумал Стайлз, когда пришел на работу и не обнаружил там Скотта.   
  
Сегодня будет плохой день, окончательно понял Стайлз, когда прочитал сообщение, что Скотт взял небольшой отпуск, чтобы лучше узнать Эллисон и заняться вместе с ней поиском квартиры. Последнее для Стайлза оказалось новостью. До этого момента он думал, что до конца шоу будет оплачивать свою часть аренды и жить — бесплатно — у Дерека. А Эллисон тем временем должна была переехать к Скотту. Таким образом, у Стайлза после семи недель брака оставалось, где жить. В конце концов, квартира была не такая уж маленькая, и они могли оставить Стайлзу немного места. На диване, например, или еще где-нибудь.   
  
 **> Прости, бро. Она здесь не чувствует себя в безопасности. Мы ищем жилье поближе к пригороду.**   
  
Видимо, Стайлз ошибался.   
  
 **< Все в порядке**, — отбил в ответ Стайлз, хотя это было совсем не так, —  **я все понимаю** , — и это тоже было не так. Скотт, похоже, видел достойное будущее со своей парой, раз уж готов был взять вместе с ней аренду на шесть месяцев или даже больше, в то время как Стайлз видел максимум пять недель вместе с Дереком.   
  
День стал еще хуже, когда он понял, кого ему назначили временным напарником.   
  
— Вот черт, — простонал Стайлз, сев в машину скорой помощи и увидев за рулем Дэнни. Как будто мало было того, что в первый вызов им назначили помощь с поднятием лежачих больных.   
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Стайлз, — улыбнулся Дэнни. О, а вот и они. Ямочки на щеках, которыми был одержим Стайлз, когда они еще были вместе. Сейчас он их ненавидел. — Как дела?   
  
Стайлз только закряхтел, закрывая пассажирскую дверь и пристегиваясь.  
  
— Поехали, Дэнни.   
  
Улыбка Дэнни тут же померкла, уступив место хмурому выражению.  
  
— Полагаю, ты все еще злишься…? — тихо и нерешительно спросил он.   
  
— Что мы встречались полгода, а потом ты бросил меня ради своего бывшего? С ума не сходи. Нет, конечно. Совсем нисколечко, — протараторил Стайлз и, помолчав, добавил: — Просто теперь я знаю, какой ты на самом деле говнюк.   
  
— Я не хотел сделать тебе больно, — сказал Дэнни, и прозвучало это действительно искренне. Но Стайлзу было все равно, он просто прислонился лбом к окну, наблюдая за проезжающими мимо машинами. На заднем плане ревела сирена, но он к ней настолько привык, что едва замечал. — Просто… я так и не смог его забыть. И…   
  
— И поэтому, когда он внезапно остался один и позвонил тебе, ты тут же решил меня бросить, как будто я был утешительным призом или даже хуже, просто кем-то, кто развлекал тебя, пока ты ждал его. Так что хотел ты причинить мне боль или нет, но ты это сделал, — заявил Стайлз. Тело вновь завибрировало отголосками гнева, который никогда его на самом деле не покидал.   
  
— Я знаю, — признался Дэнни. — Просто я думал… уже несколько месяцев прошло. Мне казалось, ты больше не расстраиваешься из-за этого.   
  
— Все нормально, — шумно выдохнув через нос, сообщил Стайлз. — Я тебя не простил, но не обязательно же все усложнять, верно? Давай просто не будем говорить об этом, и все у нас сегодня пройдет гладко.   
  
— А если я хочу поговорить об этом? — Дэнни на мгновение оторвался от дороги и глянул на Стайлза. — Что, если я хочу попросить прощения?   
  
— Прощения? — недоверчиво переспросил Стайлз. Дэнни кивнул головой.  
  
— Когда я бросил тебя, то думал, что Итан один. Я был поглощен этой мыслью и совершенно не думал о том, что уже имею. Между нами все было замечательно, Стайлз. Я не должен был отпускать тебя вот так.   
  
Стайлз ошеломленно рассмеялся от осознания, что на самом деле произошло.  
  
— Боже мой, он снова тебя бросил, не так ли?   
  
Дэнни сжал рулевое колесо до побелевших костяшек.   
  
— Мы расстались по обоюдному согласию и остались друзьями. Я пожалел о разрыве с тобой сразу же, как только это произошло.   
  
— Но это сожаление не остановило тебя от четырехмесячных отношений с ним, — приподнял брови Стайлз. Дэнни благоразумно промолчал. — Да уж, я так и думал. В любом случае, я теперь замужем, разве ты не слышал? — Стайлз помахал рукой с обручальным кольцом, поборов желание вместе с тем показать ему средний палец.   
  
— Я слышал, что у вас не все так уж гладко.   
  
— Да, что поделать, видимо, у меня судьба такая — встречаться с парнями, которые все еще любят своих бывших, — сказал Стайлз с оттенком горечи.   
  
— Если у вас ничего не получится… — постучав пальцами по рулю, начал Дэнни, паркуясь возле знакомого здания.   
  
— То ты будешь для меня самым последним вариантом, — закончил за него Стайлз и выпрыгнул из машины, схватив с заднего сиденья реанимационное оборудование. Обычно они в нем не нуждались, когда дело касалось помощи в подъеме лежачих больных, но всегда нужно быть готовым к худшему.   
  
— Ай, вот это было обидно, — возмутился Дэнни, но впечатление портили нотки веселья в голосе.   
  
Они зашли в дом престарелых, прошли по коридору и добрались до комнаты отдыха. Из этого места поступало так много вызовов, что они даже с закрытыми глазами могли бы свободно передвигаться по зданию.   
  
— Привет, Марта, — поздоровался Дэнни с медсестрой за стойкой. Стайлз схватил из вазочки пригоршню леденцов и засунул их в карман брюк.   
  
Марта — высокая женщина с кроткими вьющимися рыжими волосами — встала и кивком попросила следовать за ней. На полу в дальнем углу комнаты лежала пожилая дама, которую они сначала не разглядели из-за скрывающих ее высоких стульев. Стайлз усмехнулся, мгновенно узнав эту женщину — она была хорошо известна на станции скорой помощи, поскольку помощь ей требовалась  _как минимум_  раз в две недели.   
  
— Миссис Эриксон! — позвал Стайлз. Женщина приподняла голову, и ее лицо тут же озарила широкая улыбка.   
  
— Стюарт!   
  
Стайлз фыркнул, потому что эта старушка прекрасно знала его имя. Она просто предпочитала называть его «нормальным именем».   
  
— Как только не называют детей в наши дни, — разглагольствовала миссис Эриксон, размышляя об иностранцах, их странных именах и неспособности ассимилироваться в Америке, взяв «приличные имена».   
  
О том разе, когда Стайлз упомянул свое настоящее имя, даже думать не хотелось. Он тогда испытал дикую смесь ужаса и веселья, слушая рассуждения старушки, что поляков «могли бы признать достойными работниками», если бы те называли своих детей «Джо Смит» или «Джейн», как все «нормальные американцы».   
  
Миссис Эриксон была воплощением добродушной пожилой леди, к сожалению, застрявшей в эпоху расизма и предрассудков. Но Стайлз все равно обожал ее компанию.   
  
— Миссис Эриксон, что произошло сегодня? — Стайлз подошел и остановился рядом с ней. — Я слышал, вам нужна помощь.   
  
— Ох, я просто упала. Ричард снова оставил посреди дороги свои проклятые туфли, и я споткнулась, — объяснила миссис Эриксон. — Ничего страшного.   
  
— Она едва может двигаться и жалуется на боль в бедре, — добавила Марта и кинула на миссис Эриксон усмиряющий взгляд, когда та попыталась перебить ее.   
  
— Болит-то совсем чуть-чуть, — все же поправила миссис Эриксон, хотя ее лицо явственно побледнело, когда она попыталась слегка подвигаться.   
  
— Это и есть ваше «чуть-чуть болит»? — поинтересовался Дэнни. Старушка печально кивнула, как будто уже знала диагноз.   
  
— Вам же известно, что мы обязаны отвести вас в больницу на рентген? — уточнил Стайлз, когда они аккуратно усадили ее на плоский матрас.   
  
— Знаю, — печально вздохнула она, но ее глаза горели, пока она наблюдала за работой Стайлза. После нажатия кнопки на пульте, матрас начал надуваться, поднимая ее вверх, а Стайлз и Дэнни стояли по бокам, придерживая ее за плечи. — Я вижу обручальное кольцо?   
  
Дэнни прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать смех. Они аккуратно помогли ей встать, удерживая от резких движений, и медленно усадили в кресло-каталку.   
  
— Да, это оно, — признался Стайлз. Миссис Эриксон оживилась.   
  
— Неужели ты наконец-то нашел себе хорошую девушку и ничего мне не сказал? — с притворной обидой спросила она. Стайлз взялся за ручки кресла и покатил ее к выходу. — Какая она? Расскажи мне про нее!   
  
— Вообще-то это произошло совсем недавно. И это он, — Стайлз усмехнулся сам себе, ожидая реакции на свои слова.   
  
— Ох, — вздохнула миссис Эриксон. — Я слышала о выборе гомосексуального образа жизни. Я не против, если ты будешь держать это при себе. Ты замечательный мальчик и заслуживаешь счастья. Он хороший?   
  
— Иногда, — сказал Стайлз. Это была чистая правда, он знал, что Дерек может быть хорошим. Он помнил, как на прошлой неделе Дерек подарил ему цветы в качестве извинений. Понятно, что это была не его идея, но он это, по крайней мере, сделал. Это уже что-то.   
  
— Выбор гомосексуального образа жизни? — одними губами произнес Дэнни, когда они грузили старушку в машину. Стайлз пожал плечами и, тихо рассмеявшись, покачал головой.   
  
— Трудно не любить их, когда они такие милые и у них есть конфетки, — одним уголком губ пробормотал Стайлз. Дэнни фыркнул и протянул руку. Стайлз достал из кармана конфету и послушно кинул ее в раскрытую ладонь.   
  
В тот момент, когда они доставили миссис Эриксон в больницу, поступил новый вызов.  _Еще один_ вызов с подъемом.   
  
— Так вот, что значит, работать с тобой в паре? Получать все самые дерьмовые вызовы? — спросил Дэнни, выезжая со стоянки во второй раз за день.   
  
— Я так и знал! — Стайлз ударил рукой по двери. — Так и знал, что нам со Скоттом достаются самые дерьмовые вызовы!   
  
Несмотря на то, что технически это было одно и то же, второй вызов сильно отличался от первого. Они въехали в сравнительно благополучный пригородный район с большими домами. У каждого из них было что-то свое, уникальное, будь то форма, цвет или стиль.   
  
Дорога привела их к красивому светло-голубому дому. В дверях стояла загорелая женщина в спортивном костюме и с собранными в пучок густыми темными волосами. Она молча кивнула им и впустила в дом, указав на гостиную справа.   
  
Дэнни вошел в комнату первым, но резко остановился, так что Стайлз врезался ему в спину, и носилки в его руках стукнулись об стену.   
  
— Что? — негромко спросил он, заглядывая за плечо Дэнни, чтобы посмотреть, в чем дело.  
  
— Нам потребуется подкрепление, — так же тихо пробормотал Дэнни, глядя вперед.   
  
Загорелый мужчина с волнистыми черными волосами до плеч сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел телевизор. Он был не просто большим, он был непомерно огромным, с широкими как бревна ногами и жиром, образовавшим вокруг живота большие волны. Он весил не меньше пятисот фунтов.   
  
Господи, помилуй. Только от одной мысли, что нужно поднять этого парня, Стайлз чувствовал фантомную боль в спине.   
  
Недалеко от него сидел маленький мальчик лет четырех-пяти, играл с машинками и время от времени кидал взгляд на экран телевизора.   
  
— Мануэль, медики уже здесь, — раздался сзади голос женщины — жены Мануэля? — заставивший их двинуться вперед и зайти в комнату.   
  
Мануэль посмотрел на них с самой дружелюбной улыбкой, оторвав от телевизора взгляд добрых карих глаз.   
  
— Вас всего двое? Ох, парни, вас понадобится гораздо больше, чтобы меня поднять, — засмеялся он.   
  
— Я вызову помощь, — Стайлз с недоброй ухмылкой достал портативное радио. — Диспетчер, это скорая 2411, запрашиваю подкрепление пожарных для подъема пациента.   
  
— Принято, 2411, подкрепление уже в пути, — протрещало радио.   
  
— Так сильно хочешь увидеть своего пупсика? — Дэнни вопросительно выгнул бровь.   
  
— Так сильно хочу увидеть, как Джексон будет поднимать этого парня, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. Дэнни хохотнул, согласно кивнув. Действительно, почему они, обычные люди, должны делать всю работу, когда вся пожарная бригада обладает сверхъестественной силой?   
  
— Мануэль, помощь уже в пути. Будет минут через десять, — сообщил Дэнни. — Мы здесь только для того, чтобы вас поднять, или вы нуждаетесь в медицинской помощи?   
  
— Нет, со мной все в порядке, — ответил Мануэль. — Мне просто нужно в больницу, чтобы пройти обследование и взвеситься.   
  
— Вот и отлично. Надеюсь, долго ждать не придется.   
  
— Без проблем. Хотите присесть? На канале Дисней идет марафон, — предложил Мануэль. Стайлз радостно вскрикнул и плюхнулся на пол перед телевизором, использовав сумку с медицинским комплектом в качестве подушки. Возможно, за весь день это их единственный шанс на нормальный перерыв, и он ни за что его не упустит. Дэнни последовал его примеру и схватил игрушечный грузовик, предлагая мальчику поиграть.   
  
— Хотите попкорн? Моя жена, София, только что его приготовила, — Мануэль протянул им миску. Стайлз и Дэнни тут же схватили по пригоршне, не отрывая взгляд от экрана, пока Ксенон смотрела выступление Протозоа. Мануэль дергал плечами под невероятно приставучую песню, и для Стайлза это, наверное, было самым смешным зрелищем за всю неделю.   
  
— Зум-зум-зум, — пропел Дэнни, а потом издал звук взрыва, когда грузовик мальчика врезался в его собственный.   
  
За годы работы в скорой они научились наслаждаться минутами покоя, пока возможно. Получать удовольствие от таких простых моментов, когда можешь спокойно вздохнуть и расслабиться, потому что они в их работе появляются не так уж часто.   
  
Естественно, эти моменты не всегда выглядели хорошо для посторонних.   
  
— Серьезно что ли?   
  
Дэнни и Стайлз обернулись на голос. Джексон, Бойд и Дерек с приподнятыми бровями наблюдали за происходящим, стоя возле двери. Щелкнула камера, и Бойд с ухмылкой отбил что-то на экране телефона, видимо, отсылая фото остальным пожарным.   
  
— Мы обязаны заботиться о пациентах, — с набитым попкорном ртом начал оправдываться Стайлз. — Народ, это Мануэль. Мануэль, это наши собственные ведроголовые.   
  
— Вы носите ведра? — широко распахнув глаза, спросил мальчик.   
  
Джексон только закатил глаза и схватил носилки.   
  
— Можешь встать? — недовольно спросил он, проигнорировав вопрос мальчика.   
  
Стайлз поднялся на ноги. К нему с ничего не выражающим лицом подошел Дерек и наклонился, царапая щетиной его щеку. Сердце забилось сильнее от близости Дерека. Стайлз вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Черт, как же он здорово пах. Это не справедливо, что, будучи таким мудаком, он мог быть настолько привлекательным.   
  
— Серьезно? Ты специально вызвал нас на помощь с подъемом? — низким шепотом спросил Дерек. Теплое дыхание рядом с ухом заставило Стайлза вздрогнуть. — Жди расплаты.   
  
— Да-да, понял. Месть впереди, сообщение принято, — затаив дыхание, произнес Стайлз. За прошедшую неделю они немного привыкли к присутствию друг друга. Они все так же беспрестанно препирались и спорили, но уже без прежнего запала, словно они, наконец, смирились, что это их судьба на ближайшие недели. Но это — немного интимное, но все же враждебное взаимодействие — было чем-то новым. Совершенно новым и таким удивительным, что Стайлз понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Мозг закоротило от напряжения.   
  
Дерек с ухмылкой отстранился, его ноздри затрепетали, видимо, почуяв возбуждение Стайлза. Просто не могло быть такого, чтобы он это пропустил, это было настолько очевидно, что можно было просто нацепить неоновую вывеску, гласящую, что Стайлз считает Дерека горячим. Взгляд зелено-голубых глаз на мгновение опустился на губы Стайлза, но пришлось отвлечься, когда Джексон громко попросил о помощи.   
  
— O mój Boże, — себе под нос пробормотал Стайлз, глупо моргая и ожидая, когда шестеренки в голове снова закрутятся. Они с Дэнни отошли в сторону, с интересом наблюдая, как три оборотня почти играючи помогают Мануэлю встать и лечь на носилки, как будто он весит для них не больше обычного пациента.   
  
Долбаные оборотни.   
  
— Пока, папочка! — прокричал мальчик, прижимая к груди игрушечный грузовик. От кухни с мягкой улыбкой на лице Мануэлю помахала София.   
  
— Скоро увидимся, Габриэль! — крикнул в ответ Мануэль.   
  
— Мы поедем сразу за вами. Ребята, спасибо огромное, что помогли нам. Сами мы не смогли бы посадить его в машину. — Обратилась София к Стайлзу и Дэнни.   
  
— Без проблем, — отозвался Дэнни. — На самом деле, было очень приятно, — добавил он, и это была чистая правда. Это был самый лучший вызов за последнее время.   
  
  
— Мне будут делать операцию по снижению веса, — по дороге рассказал Мануэль. Стайлз, сидевший на скамейке рядом с ним, оживился.   
  
— Правда?   
  
— Да, мне сказали, чтобы сделать операцию, нужно снизить вес до шестисот фунтов. Поэтому я и еду в больницу, нужно снова взвеситься, — сказал Мануэль.   
  
— Как думаешь, тебе удалось достигнуть результата?   
  
Мануэль посмотрел на него с такой гордостью, что Стайлз невольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я очень сильно старался, и да… да, я думаю, что наконец-то готов.   
  
— Это действительно здорово, — согласился Стайлз. Глаза Мануэля влажно заблестели.   
  
— Я очень хочу быть лучшим отцом для Габриэля. В таком состоянии я на многое не способен, но я хочу быть рядом с ним, хочу иметь возможность поехать с ним туда, где он хочет побывать, хочу видеть, как он будет заниматься спортом или тем, чем он захочет заняться, когда подрастет. Я хочу быть рядом с ним, когда он окончит школу. Не хочу больше быть привязанным к месту, — вытерев глаза, сказал Мануэль. Стайлз протянул руку, чтобы поддержать его, и удивился, когда почувствовал, какая у него липкая рука.   
  
— Мануэль, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил Стайлз, глазами выискивая любые признаки опасности. Но Мануэль лишь покачал головой, улыбнувшись.   
  
— Я чувствую себя лучше, чем когда-либо. Я… — Стайлз по-настоящему заволновался, когда Мануэль резко побледнел, как будто с лица смыли все краски. Он наклонился, зашептал Мануэлю, чтобы тот успокоился, спрашивал, не чувствует ли тот чего-то странного. Но через несколько минут Мануэль потерял сознание.   
  
Стайлз несколько раз позвал его по имени, разрывая его рубашку и высматривая признаки дыхания. Он попытался прощупать пульс, но, ничего не обнаружив, лихорадочно схватился за дефибриллятор.   
  
Это было неправильно. Неправильно. Мануэль должен пройти через операцию. У него жена, ребенок и дом. У него мечты и цели…   
  
Стайлз отключился от всех остальных звуков, зная наизусть, что нужно делать. Он положил руки на грудь Мануэля и начал ритмично надавливать ладонями на центр, используя силу своего тела. Он совмещал массаж с двумя принудительными вдохами через дыхательный мешок и отрывался лишь тогда, когда раздавался сигнал дефибриллятора.  
  
Потом он снова повторял все действия. Стайлз не мог отпустить его. Мануэль должен был жить. Нельзя позволить ему, нельзя…   
  
Нажать, снова, снова, снова, снова.   
  
Вдохи.   
Шаг назад.   
Разряд.   
Повторить.   
Снова повторить.   
И снова.   
Снова.   
  
Он не уверен, как долго длилась СЛР* — казалось, что целую вечность, — но руки совсем ослабли, и дышать получалось с трудом. Дэнни с сокрушенным видом распахнул заднюю дверь. Прямо за ним уже стояла медсестра, она покачала головой, объявила смерть до прибытия и вызвала кого-то забрать тело в морг. Но Стайлз начал спорить, он кинулся в руки Дэнни, умоляя его не бросать попытки.   
  
Дэнни покачал головой, прижал его к себе и зашептал на ухо, что они ничего больше не могут сделать, что Стайлз сделал все, что мог. Просто этого было недостаточно.   
  
Этого было недостаточно. Он не cмог его вернуть.   
  
Стайлз не выдержал и всхлипнул, уткнувшись в плечо Дэнни, но все же попытался совладать с собой, когда увидел Софию, с потерянным лицом прижимавшую к груди Габриэля.   
  
— Я разберусь, — успокаивающе сказал Дэнни, поглаживая его по спине. — Иди домой, Стайлз. Я поговорю с ними и заполню все бумаги.   
  
Стайлз только молча кивнул и собрал все свое мужество, чтобы встретиться лицом с Софией.   
  
— Мне жаль, — срывающимся голосом произнес он. — Я сделал все, что мог. Мне очень жаль.   
  
София крепче прижала к себе Габриэля, но кивнула, не разжимая дрожащих губ.   
  
 **________________**  
*СЛР — сердечно-легочная реанимация — комплекс неотложных мероприятий, направленных на восстановление жизнедеятельности организма и выведение его из состояния клинической смерти.  
  


óÔÔò

  
  
Стайлз пробрался в квартиру и, не потрудившись раздеться, завалился на постель. Дэнни написал ему сообщение, что это была внезапная остановка сердца. Они ничего больше не могли сделать.   
  
Он оперся на спинку кровати, обхватив голову руками. Они сказали, что Стайлз сделал все, что мог, но так ли это на самом деле? Если бы он заметил быстрее, если бы использовал дефибриллятор раньше… Может быть, Мануэль остался бы жив. Или если бы они попытались поднять его сами, вместо того чтобы тратить драгоценное время на просмотр фильма. Возможно, они бы добрались до больницы вoвремя.   
  
Возможно, его еще можно было спасти.   
  
Стайлз вздрогнул, когда грубые руки оторвали его ладони от лица, и удивленно уставился на Дерека, смаргивая слезы. Он даже не слышал, как тот пришел домой.   
  
Дерек молча стал снимать со Стайлза рабочие ботинки.   
  
— Не надо, — заворчал Стайлз, попытавшись вырваться, но Дерек крепко ухватил его за лодыжку, снимая обувь.   
  
— Тебе нужно снять эту одежду.   
  
— Зачем? Я слишком пропах Дэнни? Ты снова думаешь, что я тебе изменил? — в слезах прорычал Стайлз. Прошла уже неделя с той ярмарки, и эта идея по-прежнему оставалась для него больной, поскольку он знал, что Дерек все еще думает плохо о своем муже. И сейчас он был на таком взводе, что тело буквально вибрировало от потребности выплеснуть эмоции. Ломать, причинять боль, орать.   
  
— Нет, — Дерек посмотрел на него, поджав губы, и бросил на кровать чистую пижаму. — Ты пахнешь смертью.  
  
Воздух вырвался из легких, словно от удара. Стайлз кивнул, внезапно почувствовав себя скорее разбитым, чем разозленным. Он взял одежду и поплелся в ванную, переодеваться.   
  
— Мануэль умер в скорой, — выйдя из ванной, прошептал Стайлз. Он знал, что Дерек все равно его услышит. Дерек сидел на краю кровати, глядя на него усталым понимающим взглядом. — Сказали, что это была внезапная остановка сердца. Мы не смогли… Я не смог… У него жена и ребенок. Он собирался сделать свою жизнь лучше. Хотел быть лучшим отцом, а я... Я не смог его спасти.  
  
Дерек подошел и легонько погладил рукой его шею. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, подсознательно наклоняясь ближе. Со дня знакомства Дерек никогда еще не прикасался к нему вот так, и Стайлз не мог не прильнуть в тепло его тела в поисках утешения. Дерек обнял его и мягко зашикал, пытаясь успокоить тихие всхлипы.   
  
— Ты сделал все, что мог, — тихо сказал Дерек. — Внезапная остановка сердца неспроста так называется. Ты не мог знать, что это произойдет. Ты начал делать СЛР сразу же, как заметил?   
  
— Конечно, сразу, — огрызнулся Стайлз, уткнувшись Дереку рубашку. Удивительно мягкую, теплую рубашку. — Я проверил дыхание, потом СЛР, дефибриллятор. Я так старался, я… я сделал все, но ничто не смогло его вернуть, — он шмыгнул носом, и Дерек нежно потерся щетиной об его висок.   
  
— Ты все сделал правильно, — слова Дерека прозвучали так искренне. Он не в первый раз терял пациента и, скорее всего, не в последний. Но чувство потери, сожаления, вины — они никогда не исчезнут. Он, словно груз на плечах, нес с собой воспоминания о каждом из них:   
  
Энрике. 42 года. Автомобильная авария.   
Хельга. 22 года. Самоубийство.   
Пенелопа. 6 лет. Домашнее насилие.   
Энди. 17 лет. Несчастный случай на скейтборде.   
Сэм. 56 лет. Огнестрельное ранение.   
 _Мануэль. 38 лет. Внезапная остановка сердца._    
  
Никто из них не заслуживал смерти, но никого из них не удалось спасти. За годы Стайлз выучил, что «герои» не всегда побеждают и не всегда успевают вовремя, чтобы спасти положение. Он помнил, как когда-то в детстве смотрел на своего отца, как на супергероя, но сейчас ему известно, что это совсем не так. Ему известно, с каким ужасом приходилось сталкиваться отцу; он сам со многим успел столкнуться. И сейчас, будучи взрослым, он как никогда знал, что большую часть времени ты не чувствуешь себя героем. Ни капельки.   
  
— Ты не обязан все это делать, — Стайлз наконец-то вырвался из рук Дерека и вытер глаза. — Знаю, что мы притворяемся парой, но Финстока здесь сейчас нет, так что ты не должен себя так вести. Со мной все будет в порядке.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него с неподдельным беспокойством.  
  
— Я делаю это, потому что знаю, каково это. Я тоже терял людей. Дорогих мне людей. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, Стайлз.   
  
Стайлз кивнул и позволил уложить себя на кровать. Дерек лег рядом и, потянувшись к тумбочке, достал книгу.   
  
— Хочешь, я тебе почитаю? — Стайлз моргнул, поначалу не поняв вопроса. Взгляд выцепил книгу, и глаза тут же расширились от понимания, что Дерек держал в тумбочке книгу о Гарри Поттере, а он об этом даже не знал.   
  
— Серьезно? — хрипло спросил Стайлз. Щеки подсохли, но взгляд все еще немного плыл от не пролитых слез. Дерек смотрел на него, терпеливо ожидая ответа. — Это… это было бы здорово, — он закрыл глаза, внезапно вспомнив вопрос миссис Эриксон.   
  
Да. Дерек умел быть хорошим.   
  
— Мистер и миссис Дурсль проживали в доме номер четыре по Тисовой улице и всегда с гордостью заявляли, что они, слава богу, абсолютно нормальные люди, — тихий голос обволакивал его, а левая рука Дерека мягко поглаживала его предплечье. Стайлз придвинулся ближе, прижавшись носом к его плечу.   
  
Он старался не думать, как ему нравится тепло тела Дерека рядом, или о том, как успокаивает голос Дерека, когда тот читает вслух. Он старался не думать, что смерть Мануэля позволила стать немного ближе к Дереку, потому что чувство вины за такие мысли душило его. Он старался не думать о дрожащих губах Софии, смотревшей на него с отчаянием.   
  
А больше всего он старался не думать о том, что Мануэль никогда уже не сможет прочесть Габриэлю книгу о Гарри Поттере.   
  
  
Старался не думать, но все равно думал.   
  


«Вина — это, пожалуй, самый болезненный спутник смерти» — Коко Шанель  
Посвящается тем, кого мы потеряли слишком рано. Тем, кто был полон доброты и надежды. И тем, кто их оставил позади.


	6. Эпизод пятый: Великое Фальшивое Рождество

Гринберг держал в руках маленький динамик, воспроизводящий рождественские песни, а Стайлз желал только одного — чтобы кто-нибудь прекратил уже страдания этого бедняги. Должно быть, в своей прошлой жизни он совершил что-то действительно ужасное, раз в этой заслужил подобное обращение.   
  
Дерек сидел рядом со Стайлзом за обеденным столом и под радостные напевы «Jingle Bells» бессознательно царапал когтями деревянную поверхность, невольно вызывая мысли, не представлял ли он Финстока на месте стола. Стайлз бы его за это не осудил, честно. Даже будучи обычным человеком, ему трудно было контролировать желание напасть и прекратить пытки.   
  
— Да ты шутишь, — наконец безэмоционально отозвался Стайлз, вернувшись взглядом туда, где рядом с несчастным Гринбергом стоял Финсток в явно самодельном костюме Санты.  
  
— Не-а, — радостно сообщил Финсток.   
  
— Сейчас сентябрь, — Стайлз понадеялся, что этим подтолкнет продюсера к здравому смыслу. Не помогло.   
  
— Эта серия выйдет в Рождество, так что я хочу, чтобы вы праздновали, украшали елку и пели рождественские гимны, как одна большая счастливая семья, понятно? — проинформировал Финсток.   
  
— Я еврей, — невозмутимо ответил Стайлз. Рядом раздался кашель, подозрительно напоминающий смех. Стайлз глянул на Дерека, тихо радуясь тому, что смог вызвать у него такие эмоции. Дерек не часто смеялся, и Стайлз каждый раз испытывал прилив гордости, когда становился причиной этого звука. Но он никогда в этом не признается.   
  
Финсток бросил на него усмиряющий взгляд.  
  
— Счастливой Хануки. А теперь, парень, укрась эту дурацкую елку.   
  


óÔÔò

  
  
— Они даже снег-машину притащили, — заметил Стайлз. Было странно смотреть в окно и видеть снежинки, каскадом падающие на землю, словно снаружи бушевала метель. Выглядело поразительно реально, хотя при катании жутко разочаровывало. Он знал это на собственном опыте.   
  
— Как думаешь, они вообще осознают, что находятся в Южной Калифорнии? — пробурчал Стайлз, роясь в коробке с украшениями. Найдя большой шар с воющим волком, он поумилялся, тыча им Дереку в лицо, и рассмеялся, когда тот нахмурился и отпихнул его руку.   
  
— Он ужасный, — Дерек развернулся к елке, старательно обматывая ее светящейся гирляндой.   
  
— Смотри, у него даже глаза красные, как у тебя, — радостно сказал Стайлз, вешая шар на одну из веток.   
  
— Ты не повесишь это на елку, — Дерек попытался оттолкнуть руку Стайлза, хотя скорее шутливо, чем злобно.   
  
Началась третья неделя их совместной жизни, и с каждым днем становилось все легче. Стайлз начал понимать, что Дерек становится застенчивым и жутко ворчливым, когда рядом появляются камеры, как будто ему ужасно некомфортно от одной только мысли, что за ним ведется постоянное наблюдение. Можно было предположить, что он не так уж сильно ценит уединение, будучи оборотнем с супер-чувствами и невероятно любопытной стаей, но это оказалось не так.   
  
Тем не менее, с того самого вечера, когда Стайлз вернулся домой сломленный и зареванный из-за смерти Мануэля, их отношения стали немного легче. Взяв несколько дней отпуска, что было идеей Дерека, Стайлз провел много времени, распаковывая вещи и устраиваясь в квартире. Сейчас это место почти походило на дом. Почти. Они по-прежнему спали порознь — Дерек в кровати, а Стайлз на диване — и ни разу не обсуждали то, как обнимались в одну-единственную ночь. Но взаимоотношения стали менее напряженными, менее неустойчивыми и злобными, словно они заключили негласное перемирие.   
  
Это было неожиданно приятно.   
  
— Стайлз, — низкий угрожающий рык послал вибрации по всему телу, и Стайлз, смеясь и уворачиваясь от рук Дерека, проскользнул мимо, чтобы повесить украшение на вершину. Стайлз торжествующе засмеялся, когда Дерек схватил его за бедра и оттолкнул от елки. Но украшение он не тронул. Стайлз пришел к пониманию, что Дерек лает, но не кусается — хмурое лицо, а внутри зефирка.   
  
С каждым днем Стайлзу все труднее было признавать, что он ничего не чувствует к этому мужчине.   
  
Если посмотреть правде в глаза, он знал, что начал влюбляться в Дерека, когда тот обнимал его плачущего, успокаивал в один из самых худших моментов и убаюкивал, читая Гарри Поттера.   
  
Кроме того, они достаточно часто были в квартире вместе, и чем больше Стайлз проводил с Дереком времени, тем больше узнавал его. Чем больше он узнавал Дерека, тем больше тот ему нравился, и тем глубже становилась его влюбленность…   
  
Иногда он ловил себя на том, что забывался. Забывал, что это не реальность, и они всего лишь притворяются парой. Впереди еще четыре недели, и Стайлз не мог не думать о том, насколько больно ему будет отпускать Дерека.   
  
Одна мысль об этом вызывала тревогу и страх. Он знал, что будет больно. Иначе быть не могло.   
  
Но это не мешало ему продолжать наслаждаться компанией Дерека, хотя половина проведенного вместе времени по-прежнему проходила в препирательствах.   
  
— Знаешь, давай будем реалистами. Если бы это на самом деле были праздники, мы бы оба работали, — все еще немного задыхаясь от смеха, сказал Стайлз. Он схватил из коробки несколько разноцветных украшений и начал развешивать их на елке.   
  
— Это реалити-шоу. О каком реализме ты говоришь? — Дерек фыркнул.   
  
— Если подумать, то это довольно иронично, — заметил Стайлз. Он отступил на несколько шагов, любуясь их работой. Елка выглядела замечательно. Повешенные Дереком светящиеся гирлянды добавили украшениям еще больше блеска, а волк наверху вызвал внутри Стайлза всплеск тепла.   
  
Он всегда любил праздники.   
  
— Эй, — начал Стайлз, когда в голову пришла одна мысль. — Значит ли это, что я должен купить тебе подарок?   
  


óÔÔò

  
  
— Скотт!   
  
Лицо его лучшего друга расплылось в широкой улыбке, и он подбежал к выходу из торгового центра, крепко обняв Стайлза. Они договорились встретиться, чтобы выбрать подарки к празднику, названному ими самими «Великое Фальшивое Рождество».   
  
Не верилось, что они не видели друг друга три недели — сначала свадьба и медовый месяц, потом они оба брали отгулы. Конечно, они поддерживали связь в сообщениях, но это не то же самое, что живое общение.   
  
Какой-то мужчина с пыхтением бежал за Скоттом и нес на плече большую дорогую камеру. Почему-то это зрелище не показалось неправильным, и Стайлз подумал, что это свидетельство тому, насколько странной стала их жизнь.   
  
— Стайлз, это Джаред, мой оператор, — представил Скотт, высвободившись из объятий и указывая на немного нервного парня, потом с ухмылкой повернулся к Стайлзу. — Чувак, столько времени прошло. Ты вернешься на работу? Пожалуйста, скажи, что вернешься. С Дэнни круто работать, но он не ты, знаешь?   
  
— Я вернусь завтра, — заверил его Стайлз, пока они шли по торговому центру, оглядывая магазины в поисках идей. — Как дела с Эллисон?   
  
— Все великолепно, — выдохнул Скотт. — Я просто… я надеялся, что все будет хорошо, понимаешь? Но не думал, что может быть настолько хорошо. Она идеальна, и мы отлично ладим, несмотря на ее семью.   
  
— А что не так с ее семьей?  
  
— Ну, — на лице Скотта внезапно появилось смущение, — они типа… активисты против оборотней…   
  
— Что? — Стайлз круглыми глазами уставился на Скотта. — Ты шутишь что ли?   
  
— Ее дед основал в Штатах одну из крупнейших анти-оборотнических группировок, — тихо и уныло сказал Скотт. Боже правый.   
  
— Но Эллисон согласилась выйти за тебя замуж?   
  
— Да, — кивнул Скотт. — По сути, они разорвали все отношения с дедом. Она хорошо относится к оборотням, хотя ее отец все еще немного насторожен. Не думаю, что он на самом деле одобрил наш брак.   
  
— Тогда что вы будете делать на Фальшивое Рождество? — поинтересовался Стайлз. Скотт пожал плечами.  
  
— Думаю, что просто отпразднуем его с мамой и Эллисон.   
  
— Вы могли бы присоединиться к нам. В нашей квартире места более чем достаточно, — предложил Стайлз. Уши полыхнули, когда он понял, что только что сказал. Да что же с ним такое? Переезд был временным, и он это прекрасно осознавал. Так когда же он начал считать то место их квартирой?   
  
Скотт засиял, явно не заметив внутренней паники друга.   
  
— Правда? Это так круто, чувак. Я обязательно предложу им, — счастливо выдал Скотт. Он внезапно оживился, приметив спортивный магазин, и, схватив за руку, потащил Стайлза туда.  
  
Стены магазина украшали ружья, байдарки, палатки, доски для серфинга и другой спортивный инвентарь. Скотт направился прямиком в дальнюю часть магазина, где были выставлены арбалеты, луки и стрелы.   
  
— Серьезно? Ты считаешь хорошей идеей дарить жене оружие? — Стайлз взял в руки один из арбалетов и сделал вид, что прицелился в стену позади Скотта. Случайно задев пальцем спусковой крючок, он вскрикнул и удивленно подпрыгнул, когда стрела вылетела и вонзилась в короб для серфинговой доски. Скотт невпечатленным взглядом посмотрел сначала на стрелу, потом на Стайлза.   
  
Стайлз медленно опустил арбалет на свое место и отступил на шаг, под взглядом друга примирительно выставив перед собой руки. Скотт фыркнул и вернулся к просмотру образцов. Стайлз подкрался к нему, прислонившись к одной из витрин.   
  
— Как дела с Дереком? Все еще не ладите? — рассеянно спросил Скотт, не сводя взгляд с оружия.   
  
Стайлз пожал плечами, но запоздало понял, что Скотт на него не смотрит.  
  
— Все нормально. По крайней мере, мы до сих пор друг друга не поубивали.   
  
Мельком глянув на него, Скотт смешливо фыркнул.  
  
— Это еще ни о чем не говорит.   
  
— Не для нас. Думаю, после Мануэля… у нас начало налаживаться. Мне вроде как стало сложно на него злиться. Стоит мне вспомнить, как он читал мне Гарри Поттера, натурально меняя голоса, и вся моя злость… тает.   
  
Скотт заморгал, медленно обрабатывая информацию.  
  
— Чувак, он тебе нравится?   
  
— Что? Нет! — Стайлз с усмешкой отвел взгляд.   
  
Скотт хватал ртом воздух, обличительно тыча в него пальцем.  
  
— Нравится. Он тебе нравится!   
  
Стайлз вспыхнул, шлепнув его по руке, а потом развернулся к стоящему рядом Джареду:  
— Не смей это записывать, — зашипел он и, стиснув зубы, снова развернулся к Скотту. — Он просто… ничего такого, понял? Я просто думаю, что он… терпимый. Немного терпимый. Совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
— Это потому что он тогда утешал тебя?   
  
Стайлз пожал плечами, будучи уверенным, что его лицо уже приобрело самый уродливый оттенок розового.  
  
— Да, думаю, что именно тогда все и началось, а эта его манера говорить смешные вещи невозмутимым тоном меня просто убивает. И, несмотря на свою угрюмость, он на самом деле милый. В общем, он не так плох, как мне поначалу показалось.   
  
— Это здорово, Стайлз! Знаю, ты согласился на это только ради денег, но я очень рад, что между тобой и Дереком может что-то выгореть. Ты заслуживаешь хороших отношений, — сказал Скотт. Однако Стайлз помрачнел, потому что знал, что все совсем не так радужно, как думал друг. — Эй, что с лицом?   
  
— Все не так, Скотт. У меня есть… кое-какие чувства. Слабые совсем, они ничтожно малы, если честно, а у Дерека их нет совсем, — заявил Стайлз.   
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты его об этом спрашивал? — Скотт растерянно нахмурил брови и вдруг вздрогнул, когда с той стороны прилавка с приветливой улыбкой подошла сотрудница магазина. — А, да, я бы хотел купить вот это, — он мечтательно посмотрел на один из арбалетов. — Эллисон понравится.   
  
— Обязательно понравится, но если ты однажды ей надоешь, и она направит этот арбалет на тебя, беги со всех ног, — пошутил Стайлз. Скотт только закатил глаза. — Дерек не любит людей, — после паузы признался Стайлз, стирая мечтательное выражение с лица Скотта.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Он не любит людей. Первые пару недель мы буквально ненавидели друг друга. Он бесился, что специалисты проигнорировали его единственную просьбу «только оборотни», — с самоуничижительной улыбкой рассказал Стайлз. Только у него могли появиться чувства к тому, кто категорически отказывается встречаться с людьми.   
  
Скотт хмурым взглядом рассматривал Стайлза, рассеянно забирая пакет у кассира.  
  
— Но… Ты же вроде говорил, что у вас двоих все хорошо.   
  
— Мы договорились притворяться перед камерами, и в этом все идет достаточно хорошо. Финсток грозился лишить нас зарплаты, если мы этого не сделаем, — признался Стайлз. — Просто с каждым разом мне все труднее вспоминать, что это фальшивка. Вот в чем дело.  
  
— Может быть, у него такая же проблема. Ты отличный улов, чувак. Он должен это понимать, и какая разница, человек или нет. Все еще может измениться, — подбодрил его Скотт .  
  
Стайлз не ответил. Он застыл, уцепившись взглядом за идеальный подарок для Дерека.  
  


óÔÔò

  
  
В квартире было слишком много народа, но это лишь добавило уютного ощущения праздника. Хотя хаоса тоже было предостаточно, учитывая стаю Хейла, к счастью, не включающую сейчас Джексона. Все присутствующие шумно слонялись по квартире, развешивая тут и там еще больше праздничных украшений. Джон и Мелисса за обеденным столом пили эгног и горячий шоколад, их лица раскраснелись от теплых напитков — и, возможно, чего-то еще, как подозревал Стайлз.   
  
К счастью, операторы ушли, предварительно установив по всей квартире камеры, чтобы получить материал без своего непосредственного присутствия. Стайлз внутренне чувствовал благодарность за передышку.   
  
Стайлз нетерпеливо смотрел на духовку, отсчитывающую время приготовления индейки. Большинство блюд уже стояло на столе — миска с бигос[1], мизерией[2] и картофельным пюре. На десерт были фаворки[3] и маковец[4], ожидавшие своей очереди на кухонной стойке.   
  
Стайлз обожал праздники за возможность приготовить что-нибудь замысловатое, используя любимую книгу польских рецептов своей мамы. В процессе приготовления — подборе ингредиентов, смешивании и украшении — он находил успокоение. Иногда, находясь во время готовки в тишине и одиночестве, он будто слышал ее голос, тихо нашептывающий указания.   
  
— Только еще одну щепотку соли, малыш. Не очень много, — мягко говорила она добрым голосом, глядя на него с гордой улыбкой.   
  
— Пахнет вкусно.  
  
Стайлз подпрыгнул на месте и захлопал глазами. Всего лишь в паре шагов от него стоял и ухмылялся Дерек.   
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стайлз, согласно хмыкнув, когда Дерек предложил ему чашку эгнога. Он прислонился к духовке, стараясь скрыть факт своего подглядывания. А Дерек в это время с довольной улыбкой наблюдал, как его сестры громко играют в войнушку в соседней комнате. Глядя на профиль Дерека, Стайлз не мог не восхищаться волевым подбородком, привлекательной темной щетиной и мягким, наполненным любовью и гордостью взглядом, направленным на его семью. Так он выглядел невероятно открытым и добрым, что Стайлзу доводилось увидеть не так уж часто.   
  
— Вы соблюдаете кашрут? — внезапно спросил Дерек, глядя на зажженную возле окна менору. Стайлз с отцом зажгли ее сразу после захода солнца, прошептали молитвы, держа шамаш, а потом зажгли свечи. При обычных обстоятельствах они бы зажигали по одной свече в течение восьми дней Хануки, но поскольку это Рождество было фальшивым, то они решили зажечь сразу все, как будто это последний день.   
  
— Мы не особо ревностно соблюдаем традиции, — пожал плечами Стайлз, сделав еще один глоток эгнога. — Не часто ходим в синагогу и все такое. Для нас это скорее вопрос культуры.   
  
— У нас примерно то же самое с Рождеством, — кивнул Дерек. — Это единственный религиозный праздник, который мы празднуем.   
  
— И Хэллоуин! — из гостиной прокричала Кора, явно подслушав разговор. — Славься, Великая Тыква!   
  
Стайлз фыркнул в чашку, посмеиваясь над выходками Коры. Дерек пробурчал что-то о чересчур любопытных сестрах, но нежно улыбнулся, когда Стайлз шутливо толкнул его плечом. У Стайлза перехватило дыхание от такого мягкого выражения, на этот раз направленного на него. Он на мгновение опустил взгляд на губы Дерека, гадая, сохранится ли это выражение, если Стайлз немного наклонится, и… он вздрогнул от внезапного стука в дверь.   
  
— Я открою! — Лора рванула к двери и захохотала, когда Эрика повалила ее на пол, не позволив добраться до цели.   
  
— Давай, Бойд, вперед! — пьяно засмеялась Эрика. Бойд вскинул брови, глядя на нее, но послушно открыл дверь.   
  
— Офиге-е-еть, — голос Скотта перекрыл шум, и Стайлз бросился к двери, крепко обняв своего друга. — Кажется, ты говорил, что здесь «места более чем достаточно»! — Скотт со смехом оглядел собравшуюся толпу народа.   
  
— Да, ситуация немного вышла из-под контроля, — усмехнулся Стайлз. Он заглянул за плечо Скотта, где стояла красивая брюнетка.   
  
— Ох, да. Ребята, это Эллисон. Моя жена, — представил девушку Скотт, смотря на нее мечтательным взглядом. Стайлзу почему-то подумалось, что Скотт называет ее женой при первой удобной и не очень возможности.   
  
Эллисон улыбнулась и… уоу, Скотт не шутил насчет ямочек. Она была восхитительной, улыбалась широко и застенчиво, но совершенно искренне.   
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Эллисон. Я Стайлз, хотя уверен, что ты и так это уже знаешь. А эти чудики, наш… стая моего мужа. Дерек, мой муж, стоит там, возле духовки. Мама Скотта и мой отец сидят за столом, присоединяйся, если хочешь. Ужин будет совсем скоро, — сказал Стайлз. Дерек уже вытаскивал индейку из духовки, влегкую поднимая ее и ставя на стол. Муж с супер-силой сейчас был точно кстати.   
  
— Боже мой, какой запах! — восхитился Скотт, его глаза вспыхнули, когда он понюхал десертные тарелки. — Чувак, ты приготовил фаворки? Ох, и… — он глубоко вдохнул, став еще более взволнованным, — и бигос? О да!   
  
— Это мои любимые блюда, ты должна их попробовать, — добавил Скотт, обращаясь уже к Эллисон, и, взяв ее за руку, повел к столу.   
  
Ужин прошел стремительно. Не бывает неловких пауз, когда за столом такое количество народа и всем есть, что сказать — от комплиментов повару, до рассказов о работе.   
Даже у Эллисон неожиданно нашлась очень интересная история о том, как ей пришлось ехать в аэропорт, чтобы арестовать человека, попытавшегося открыть выход в самолете во время посадки. Видимо, по какой-то причине он запутался, подумав, что находится в другом месте, и требовал у стюардессы «выпустить его из автобуса». Красочный пересказ потрясенных комментариев мужчины, когда Эллисон надела на него наручники, заставил всех собравшихся за столом взорваться смехом. Стайлз оглянулся, и его ухмылка стала еще шире при виде совершенно опьяненного Скотта. Это было так мило.   
  
_______________  
[1]Бигос — традиционное для польской, латышской, литовской, украинской, белорусской кухни второе блюдо из квашеной капусты и мяса  
[2]Салат Мизерия — традиционный польский и западноукраинский салат из огурцов в сметане  
[3]Фаворки — тот же хворост, тонкое, хрустящее печенье, обжаренное в растительном масле и присыпанное сахарной пудрой.  
[4]Маковец — маковый рулет.  
  


óÔÔò

  
  
Умиление Скоттом и Эллисон как парой продлилось недолго. Уже спустя полтора часа Стайлзу надоело за ними наблюдать, и его взгляд пробежался по установленным в квартире камерам. Эллисон и Скотт были так очевидно влюблены — они постоянно прикасались друг к другу, улыбались и что-то шептали. Стайлзу стало не по себе, когда он глянул на Дерека, стоящего в нескольких футах от него. Он практически слышал голос Финстока, ругающего их за то, что они недостаточно хорошо притворяются.   
  
Никто не поверит в их спектакль, если сравнить его с чем-то настолько реальным, как Скотт и Эллисон.   
  
Дерек наконец заметил убийственный взгляд Стайлза.   
  
— Что? — одними губами произнес он.   
  
— Иди сюда, — так же беззвучно попросил Стайлз, указав на пустое место рядом с собой. К счастью, большинство были заняты, просматривая и раздавая подарки.   
  
Дерек нахмурил брови, но с места не сдвинулся.  
  
— Зачем?   
  
Стайлз просто сверлил его взглядом, пока оборотень не сдался и не сел рядом, а потом кивнул в сторону милейшей парочки.  
  
— Финсток взбесится, если мы не будем стараться лучше, — прошептал он.   
  
Дерек хмуро глянул на Эллисон, которая, хихикая, перекинула ногу через колени Скотта и эффектно уселась ему на колени. Дерек вскинул брови и удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза:  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сел тебе на колени?  
  
— Нет, я просто хочу сказать, что мы выглядим не очень убедительно по сравнению с ними, — зашипел Стайлз.   
  
У рта Дерека появились морщинки, словно он едва сдерживал смех.  
  
— Я думаю, что большинство пар будет выглядеть не очень убедительно по сравнению с ними.   
  
— Что? — не понял Стайлз. Дерек кивнул на Бойда и Эрику, которые сидели на полу и тихо перешептывались между собой. Потом снова кивнул туда, где Брэйден дарила подарок, небрежно кинув его на диван рядом с Лорой. Окей, в этом был смысл. Возможно, никто уже не сможет соответствовать уровню взаимодействия Скэллисон.   
  
— Но если тебе от этого станет легче… — Дерек сделал паузу, решив вместо продолжения просто схватить Стайлза и прижать к своему боку, обняв его за плечи. Стайлз покраснел, когда Эрика подняла на него взгляд, услышав растерянный вскрик. Она оскалилась, со смешинками в глазах переглядываясь между ними.   
  
— Эй, Дерек, ты еще не открыл подарок Стайлза, — Эрика кинула в них коробку, которую Дерек с легкостью поймал и аккуратно опустил на пол, прежде чем протянуть Стайлзу его собственный подарок — небольшой, плохо завернутый сверток.   
  
— Как ты узнала, что он от меня? — хмуро поинтересовался Стайлз под смешок Дерека.   
  
— Он пахнет тобой, дубина, — закатила глаза Эрика, как будто это было очевидно. Вообще-то это и было очевидно. Стайлз почувствовал себя идиотом, но во всем обвинил эгног, в конце концов, он выпил уже две чашки.   
  
Стайлз обхватил пальцами новую чашку и сделал большой глоток, чтобы набраться храбрости. Он не знал, понравится Дереку подарок или нет, хоть и понял сразу же, как увидел, что должен подарить именно это.   
  
Дерек молча взял в руки игрушки — два маленьких медведя из набора «Собери мишку», полностью собранные и набитые пухом. Бурый медведь в левой руке Дерека был одет в пожарное снаряжение, а черный медведь в правой руке был украшен символом Бэтмена и носил форму Метс.   
  
— Это ты, — Стайлз указал на бурого медведя, потом на Бэтмена, — а это я.   
  
Дерек фыркнул и аккуратно опустил игрушки на пол.  
  
— Они милые, спасибо, — он сдвинул руку и провел ладонью по шее Стайлза, мягко поглаживая по кругу. Дерек помечал его запахом, а Стайлз невольно прикрыл глаза от ощущения охватившего тело тепла, мысли плыли, и он задумался, будут ли руки Дерека ощущаться такими же теплыми на его боках, его ногах, его…   
  
— Вот, — Дерек подтолкнул свой подарок свободной рукой, вторую так и оставив на плече Стайлза. На камеру, конечно же.   
  
Стайлз с легкостью разорвал упаковку и громко рассмеялся, рассматривая подарок. Дерек купил ему пижаму — пижаму-комбинезон в виде волка.   
  
— Это так… не могу, — пропыхтел Стайлз, задыхаясь от смеха. Он чувствовал приятное тепло и трепет. Видимо, весь выпитый за вечер эгног все же накрыл его.   
  
На такую веселую реакцию губы Дерека изогнулись в улыбке.  
  
— Теперь ты можешь быть частью стаи.   
  
Смех Стайлза немного утих, и он сказал сквозь икоту:  
— В следующем году я тебе обязательно отплачу. Я куплю тебе что-нибудь такое же нелепое, вот увидишь.   
  
Он даже не осознал свою оплошность, пока Дерек резко не отвернулся, отказываясь смотреть в глаза. Его лицо стало абсолютно непроницаемым, и Стайлз мысленно повторил все, что только что сказал.   
  
В следующем году. Он намекнул, что у них впереди еще год. Еще один год, в котором они будут парой. Схватив чашку с эгногом, благословенно-алкогольным эгногом, он осушил ее до дна и хмуро уставился на подарок. Он был милым и забавным, но совершенно ничего не значил. Точно так же, как не значили ничего и метки запахом, и прикосновения. Все это притворство, и ничего больше Дереку явно было не нужно. Конечно, это не должно было стать неожиданностью. Но стало. Возможно, просто оптимистичные слова Скотта каким-то образом проникли в сознание, заставив задуматься о возможностях, которых на самом деле не было.   
  
— Думаю, тебе сегодня хватит алкоголя, — произнес чей-то голос. Стайлз моргнул, глядя на серьезное выражение Коры. Она схватила его за руки, потянув за собой своей волчьей супер-силой, и предложила, толкнув в объятия Лоры: — Иди потанцуй.   
  
Лора хихикнула, обняла его за талию и повела в простом танце, пока Фрэнк Синатра из телефона Бойда пел о маленьком Рождестве. Стайлз не смог сдержать смеха, когда Лора начала подпевать, стараясь звучать тихо в слабой попытке подражать голосу Синатры.   
  
От сочетания Лоры и алкоголя все проблемы словно отошли на второй план, и Стайлз чувствовал легкость, кружась по гостиной.   
  
Заиграла следующая песня, у него немного кружилась голова, но он не возражал. Лора позвала Дерека по имени, а потом резко оттолкнула Стайлза от себя. Он попятился и натолкнулся на твердую грудь, и на то, чтобы сориентироваться, ушло немного больше времени, потому что комната слегка кружилась перед глазами. Когда Стайлзу удалось наконец взять себя в руки, Дерек уже вывел его на свободное место и расположил руки на его талии.   
  
Мужчина запел о каштанах, жарящихся на открытом огне, и Дерек начал вести. В отличие от Лориного энергичного кружения по комнате, они просто слегка покачивались в такт мелодии. Этот танец был спокойнее, мягче, почти как на их свадьбе. Воспоминание кольнуло, но Стайлз отогнал его прочь, расположив голову у Дерека на плече. Прикрыв глаза, он просто наслаждался звуками фортепьяно и запахом Дерека.   
  


óÔÔò

  
  
_— Dobrze się bawisz? (Тебе весело?)_    
  
Стайлз закрыл холодильник, предварительно достав из него бутылку воды. Отец улыбался ему, сложив руки на груди.   
  
 _— Tak. (Да.)_    
  
Стайлза отчасти удивило, что это действительно так. Он сам не ожидал, что будет так весело, правда. На лице сама собой появилась улыбка, когда, заглянув в гостиную, он увидел, как вся стая пытается перекричать друг друга, играя в Марио Карт. Даже Эллисон и Скотт не остались в стороне, кричали, когда нужно уворачиваться, и ликовали, когда Бойд в пух и прах разбил Айзека.   
  
Взгляд на мгновение остановился на Дереке, что расслабленно сидел на диване и с нежной улыбкой наблюдал за игрой. Потом Стайлз перевел внимание обратно на отца и столкнулся с понимающим взглядом.   
  
 _— Martwiłem się na początku, ale widzę, że teraz dogadujecie się lepiej. (Я поначалу беспокоился, но теперь вижу, что вы начали ладить.)_    
  
 _— Jakoś. (Да, вроде бы.)_    
  
Руки Стайлза сжали бутылку, а сам он размышлял, стоит ли изливать отцу душу. Его рот несколько раз открылся и закрылся, но в результате из него вырвалось:  
  
 _— Chaiałbym, żeby mama tu z nami była. (Жаль, что мамы нет с нами.)_    
  
На лице отца застыло удивленное выражение, но затем оно смягчилось, а во взгляде появилась тоска.   
  
— Мне тоже, сынок, — он наклонился и поцеловал Стайлза в лоб, совсем как в детстве.  _— Byłaby z ciebie taka dumna. (Она бы так тобой гордилась.)_  
  
Отец пожелал ему спокойной ночи и вскоре после Мелиссы тоже ушел домой.   
  
Стайлз вернулся в гостиную, чтобы пожелать всем спокойной ночи, потому что было уже достаточно поздно, а работу на следующее утро никто не отменял. Все пожелали ему того же самого и горячо пообещали вести себя тихо, чтобы ему не мешать. Стайлз недоверчиво фыркнул, только в последний момент обнаружив отсутствие Дерека. Неужели уже пошел спать?   
  
По пути в спальню Стайлз остановился в темном коридоре, услышав тихое бормотание, доносившееся сквозь приоткрытую дверь ванной. Стайлз прикусил губу, размышляя, что ему делать. Дерек, конечно же, имел право на частную жизнь, и в последний раз, когда Стайлз подслушивал, то узнал кое-какие обидные вещи… которые, тем не менее, он должен был знать.   
  
Не успев принять осознанное решение, он подошел к ванной и приложился ухом к двери.   
  
— Пейдж, нет. Я… — Дерек расстроенно вздохнул. — Да, я знаю, что уже поздно. Но это ты мне написала… Прости, я просто… Да, я тоже по тебе соскучился, — Дерек замолкал, когда Пейдж что-то отвечала, но ее голос звучал так тихо, что человеческий слух Стайлза не способен был его расслышать. — Я знаю. Мне не стоило звонить…  
  
Стайлз оттолкнулся от двери, чувствуя себя дурно, и не только от алкоголя. Естественно он сам понимал, что Дерек не сможет просто взять и волшебным образом разлюбить Пейдж. Он это знал. Проблема состояла в том, что он просто… Цеплялся за что-то. Забывал. Забывал, что они притворяются, что у Дерека были чувства к Пейдж, что этот спектакль закончится через четыре недели. Но то, что он забывал об этих вещах, не означало, что они прекратили существовать.   
  
У него вспыхнули чувства к мужчине, который никогда его не полюбит, но Стайлз не мог сделать ровным счетом ничего, чтобы защитить себя. Он не мог закрыться от этого зефирно-мягкого оборотня с хмурой внешностью, обожающего своих сестер и позволяющего им собой командовать; потерявшего в детстве часть семьи и ставшего пожарным, чтобы спасать других; ненавидящего людей, но все так же беспомощно-влюбленного в ту, что когда-то была человеком.   
  
Стайлз добрел до спальни и упал на кровать Дерека. Он спал на ней лишь однажды, после смерти Мануэля, но стая оккупировала диван, и он посчитал, что это достаточно хорошая причина, чтобы захватить кровать. Если у Дерека возникнут какие-то проблемы с человеческим запахом Стайлза на простынях, он лично постирает завтра постельное белье.   
  
Стайлз зарылся носом в подушку, вдыхая аромат шампуня Дерека — восхитительного, со слабыми мятными нотками. Господи, как же он жалок.   
  
Он уже почти уснул, когда в дверном проеме появился Дерек. В свете из коридора его фигура выглядела темным силуэтом.   
  
— Ты в моей постели, — озвучил очевидное Дерек.   
  
— Твоя стая заняла диван, — промямлил Стайлз, зарываясь еще глубже в подушку в попытке спрятаться от света. Дерек понял намек и закрыл дверь, не нуждаясь в свете из-за сверхъестественного зрения. Однако близко он не подходил. — Неужели это так важно? Собираешься меня выгнать? — Стайлз пьяно засмеялся. — Ты не будешь первым. Людям нравится выгонять меня сразу же, как только они со мной закончат.   
  
— Я еще не «закончил с тобой», Стайлз. Я даже не знаю, о чем ты вообще, — Дерек наконец-то подошел ближе к кровати.   
  
— У меня все хреново с отношениями, — неожиданно признался Стайлз. Кровать рядом с ним прогнулась, и Стайлз повернулся на спину, уставившись в темный потолок. — У меня… раньше было много случайных связей. После Дэнни. И Хизер. Но я никого не приводил домой. Не хотел, чтобы кто-то из них приближался к моему отцу.   
  
Послышался шорох одежды, когда Дерек переодевался во что-то более легкое. Пока Стайлз был здесь, он не мог поддерживать в комнате достаточно прохладную для себя температуру, и это, скорее всего, доставляло Дереку существенный дискомфорт. По крайней мере, Стайлз так подумал.   
  
— Они выгоняли меня, когда я становился им ненужным. Хизер тоже меня выгнала, но только потому, что я поймал ее на измене, — Стайлз закрыл глаза, сам не зная, почему решил поделиться. Но ему это было нужно. Нужно было поделиться, чтобы Дерек знал. — Дэнни не изменял, но… тоже ушел. К своему бывшему. Я был недостаточно хорош.   
  
Стайлз повернул голову, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек приподнял простынь и скользнул под нее, оставив между ними двумя приличное расстояние.   
  
— Помнишь, я пах другим оборотнем в наш медовый месяц? — голос Стайлза становился мягче и тише, сон манил его, затягивал, готовясь утащить его на самое дно. Он едва расслышал согласное мычание Дерека. — То, что я тогда сказал… ты разозлил меня. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Прости. Я не изменял. Никогда бы не изменил. Ты был прав… я слишком незрелый, — Стайлз повернулся на бок лицом к Дереку, но не открыл глаза. Он не хотел видеть выражение его лица.   
  
Дерек сохранял молчание. Тишина помогла Стайлзу окончательно провалиться в сон, в котором ему приснилось легкое прикосновение к его лицу. Прикосновение начиналось от виска, пальцы зачесали назад волосы, а потом спустились вниз, бездумно вырисовывая на щеке круги. Прикосновение легкое как перышко, нежное, посылающее мурашки вдоль позвоночника. Стайлз мог бы даже поверить, что оно было настоящим, если бы посмел.


	7. Эпизод шестой: карнавал

Дерек знал, во что ввязывается, когда подавал заявку на реалити-шоу. Он своими глазами видел ситуации, которые продюсеры создавали для Лоры и Брэйден. Он был тем, кому открылась Лора, расстроившись от всей этой фальши, лжи и ссор, которые они должны были изображать только ради «хорошего телевидения». Он знал, что продюсеры обладают огромной властью и контролем над тем, что будет происходить на экране.   
  
Несмотря на это, он все равно испытал удивление, когда вышел на большое, поросшее травой поле и увидел толпу из сотен людей, создающих карнавальный городок. Они строили деревянные будки, развешивая на стенах мягкие игрушки. Грузовики подъезжали друг за другом, подвозя части аттракционов и каруселей. Это какой-то управляемый хаос.   
  
Вчера вечером Финсток неожиданно подошел к Стайлзу и сообщил, что хочет устроить карнавал — благотворительное мероприятие в пользу экстренных служб округа Бикон. Меньше чем за сутки идея Финстока воплотилась в жизнь. Идея была хорошей, хотя Дерек ни на секунду не сомневался, что продюсер сделал это не по доброте душевной. Скорее всего, он просто хотел больше драмы, больше развлечения и еще, возможно, хоть чуть-чуть помучить Дерека. Дерек осознавал, что играет свою роль не так хорошо, как Стайлз — Финсток жутко взбесился, просматривая кадры с фальшивого Рождества, и орал на Дерека за то, что тот исчез, чтобы позвонить Пейдж.   
  
— Плевать мне, что ты там чувствуешь к этой… соблазнительнице! До самой последней секунды съемок ты влюблен в Стайлза, понял? Соберись и действуй, ради бога, даже Лора играла лучше тебя, а она была просто ужасна, — рычал Финсток. Дерек кисло кивнул головой.   
  
Не то чтобы компания Стайлза была так уж плоха. Он мог быть забавным, а то, как он иногда смотрел на Дерека радостным взглядом и растягивал губы в улыбке, вызывало необъяснимый трепет и желание прижать к себе, заставляло глубже втянуть воздух в легкие в попытке вдохнуть как можно больше сладкого аромата. Но компания Стайлза раздражала. Они по-прежнему все время препирались — что есть, что смотреть по телевизору, кто первым пойдет в душ, — по любому поводу, какому только возможно. Временами обстановка совсем накалялась, в воздухе витал запах возбуждения Стайлза, и Дереку приходилось сжимать кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чтобы не толкнуть парня, не впечатать в стену, прижимая к ней человеческие руки, и… что?   
  
Он никогда не позволял себе заглядывать так далеко. Он просто не мог. Будучи хрупким человеком, этот парень был завидно сильный, бесстрашно и со смехом бросавший Дереку вызов. Возможно, Дереку не всегда нравился Стайлз, но он не мог отрицать, насколько хорошо этот человек вписывался в его стаю, словно он был ее частью с самого начала. Стайлз по-прежнему иногда готовил им еду, заявляясь в пожарную часть с домашними польскими угощениями. Стая легко приняла его, они втирали руками свой запах в его одежду, а Стайлз так же легко принимал их симпатию.   
  
Хоть и неохотно, но сейчас Дерек мог признать, что понимает, почему Стайлза выбрали для него. Стайлз человек, да, но вместе с тем он был сильным, преодолевал препятствие за препятствием и упорно двигался вперед. Он был хорошо осведомлен о культуре оборотней и никогда не показывал никаких признаков дискомфорта в их компании. Дерек никогда еще не встречал таких людей, даже Пейдж после обращения потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к жизни в стае. А Стайлз просто нырнул во все это с головой, не моргнув глазом, принимая все их действия. Если уж на то пошло, он даже казался довольным всем этим, словно он не просто терпел, а всю жизнь именно этого и хотел — находиться в группе чрезмерно тактильных людей. Это заставляло Дерека где-то в глубине души хотеть втереть в него свой запах и потребовать стаю принять его официально.   
  
Но то, что у них было — не реально. То, как вел себя Стайлз — не реально. Все, что происходило сейчас — не реально, и это приводило инстинкты Дерека в бешенство.   
  
Осталось три недели, напомнил себе Дерек. Всего лишь три недели, а потом все закончится, и они оба смогут жить дальше.   
  


óÔÔò

  
  
Дерек стоял за прилавком одного из стендов и хмурился, когда некоторые женщины (а иногда и мужчины), проходя мимо, замедляли шаг, ощупывая взглядом его тело. Он пытался спрятаться за огромными плюшевыми игрушками, украшавшими стену рядом с ним — некоторые из них были даже больше людей, остановившихся рядом, чтобы поиграть в игру, и это давало некоторое подобие уединения от голодных взглядов. Не его вина, что Эрика заставила его надеть футболку пожарного департамента, которая явно была размера на два меньше нужного. Хлопковая ткань обтянула тело, особенно туго обхватывая бицепсы, из-за чего они казались намного больше. Дерек чувствовал себя крайне нелепо, но даже он мог признать, что люди, глазевшие на него, как правило, тратили больше денег, выкладывая доллар за долларом возле их с Бойдом стенда.   
  
Бойд был одет точно так же, футболка плотно облегала его мускулы, но он, в отличие от Дерека, казалось, искренне наслаждался вниманием. Не то чтобы это удовольствие как-то отражалось на его лице, Бойд был все тем же стоиком, однако оно становилось очевидным по тому, как он гордо напрягал мускулы, когда Эрика проходила мимо, подмигивала и восторженно присвистывала.   
  
Дерек прислонился головой к деревянной стенке. Как же он ненавидел карнавалы и ярмарки. Гвалт толпы, сильный запах сахарной ваты и жареной пищи, хаотичная энергия всего того, что происходило одновременно — первые полчаса его смены призового мастера были практически невыносимы, пока он не нашел, на чем сосредоточиться.   
  
А если точнее, на ком.   
  
Он не мог не обращать внимания на Стайлза, то и дело поглядывающего на него со своего собственного мероприятия примерно в ярде от тира. Дерек никогда бы не признал, что Стайлз… абсурдно отвлекал. На нем были форменная рубашка скорой помощи округа Бикон и рабочие брюки, которые сейчас насквозь промокли и прилипли к телу. До этого момента Дерек считал Стайлза тощим, но теперь он понял, насколько ошибался. Мокрая ткань обнажила контуры стройного и гибкого тела, состоящего из сухих, но четко очерченных мышц.   
  
Стайлза со Скоттом поставили работать в «Бак-ловушку»*, и они на удивление отлично с этим справлялись. Дерек против воли иногда вслушивался, как Стайлз забалтывал посетителей, шутливо нес всякий бред, пока с воплем не плюхался в наверняка холодную воду. Было странным образом приятно видеть потрясенное лицо Стайлза за мгновение до того, как он рухнет прямо в прозрачный бассейн. Губы сами собой дернулись в улыбке, и Дерек сосредоточил свой взгляд на ближайшем клочке травы, чтобы как-то справиться со своим лицом.   
  
В глубине души Дерек мог признать, что засматривается на Стайлза не только из удовольствия видеть, как того из раза в раз окунают в холодную воду, хотя само по себе это зрелище было довольно забавным. Каким-то образом получилось так, что голос Стайлза оказывал на него успокаивающее действие, даже если он едва обращал на него внимание, когда общался с посетителями. Как будто присутствие Стайлза брало верх над шумом остальной части карнавала, давая возможность Дереку сосредоточиться на одном звуке, вместо тысячи сразу. Наверное, потому что он был настолько громким, что всего остального за ним просто не было слышно.   
  
— Босс?   
  
Дерек сморгнул и перевел взгляд на Бойда.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Бойд.   
  
— Да, а что? — немного резко ответил Дерек. Бойд ухмыльнулся и кивком головы указал на его руки.   
  
— Последние несколько минут ты тупо пялишься в свой телефон.   
  
Дерек глянул на экран телефона и вспомнил, что, прежде чем отвлечься, отвечал на сообщение Пейдж. Стайлз наконец заметил Джексона, работающего в кабинке для поцелуев, и внезапно громко рассмеялся. Естественно, его смех, наполненный чистым неподдельным весельем, тут же привлек внимание Дерека, потому что, ну а как иначе? Звук был отвратительно громким, и на него, скорее всего, отвлеклась добрая половина всех посетителей.   
  
— Да так, пустяки, — спокойно ответил Дерек, засовывая телефон обратно в карман. Он ответит Пейдж позже.   
  
Бойд недоверчиво хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. К их стенду подошла женщина с деньгами в руках, и Бойд бездумно объяснил ей все правила и инструкции, а взгляд Дерека снова прикипел к бассейну. Скотт забрался на бассейн, видимо, была его очередь, а Стайлз стоял в стороне, выжимая низ своей рубашки. Словно почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, Стайлз поднял глаза и заметил Дерека. Его большие карие глаза заблестели так, что было видно даже с такого расстояния.   
  
Стайлз с застенчивой улыбкой помахал рукой. Дерек кивнул на свой стенд, и Стайлз вопросительно приподнял бровь, указывая между собой и тиром. Дерек снова кивнул. Стайлз пожал плечами, но засунул руки в карманы и послушно подошел.   
  
— Думаю, что у меня достаточно навыков, чтобы выиграть, — пошутил Стайлз. Его глаза ненадолго задержались на большом плюшевом волке, висящем на стене.   
  
— Хочешь попробовать? — Дерек по-волчьи ухмыльнулся, склонившись над прилавком. Стайлз перевел на него взгляд, и появилась в его взгляде какая-то теплота. Дерек постарался не сильно вдумываться в значение его выражения и напрочь отмел мысли о том, что от этого взгляда что-то екнуло внутри.   
  
— У меня нет денег, — Стайлз вынул руки из карманов, вытащив наружу ткань подкладки.   
  
Достав из своего бумажника один доллар, Дерек передал его Бойду.   
  
— Понял, — Бойд посмотрел на него с ухмылкой.   
  
Стайлз лучезарно улыбнулся, и у Дерека покраснели уши от безграничной радости на его лице.   
  
— Ладно, давайте сделаем это. Мне просто нужно прицелиться и выбить чашки? — спросил Стайлз, взяв в руки игрушечное ружье, заряженное неоновыми пластмассовыми шариками.   
  
— Все три, — ухмыльнулся Бойд.   
  
— Не должно быть слишком сложно, да? — Стайлз навел прицел ружья, а Бойд и Дерек понимающе улыбнулись друг другу. Первая попытка провалилась полностью, и Стайлз оправдался тем, что она в любом случае всегда пробная. Попав только в верхнюю чашку на второй попытке, он начал выглядеть немного смущенным. Опрокинув в третью попытку только две чашки, он обвиняюще уставился на Дерека.   
  
— Тут все подстроено, да? — Стайлз подозрительно сощурился. Дерек весело хмыкнул, перепрыгнул через прилавок и взял в руки игрушечное ружье. Взяв из рук Бойда мячики, он протянул ему еще один доллар.   
  
И выбил все три с первой попытки.   
  
— Какого хрена? — Стайлз округлил глаза. — Ты мухлевал? Как ты это сделал?   
  
— Нужно целиться в нижнюю часть двух нижних, — самодовольно сказал Дерек. — Разве ты не должен знать, как лучше целиться? У тебя же отец шериф?   
  
Стайлз шутливо пихнул его плечом, и Дерек, не удержавшись, сделал шаг ближе, когда восстанавливал равновесие.   
  
— Он не берет меня на стрельбище, так что нет, придурок.   
  
— Так ты собираешься выбирать приз или нет? — Дерек приподнял уголок губ, наблюдая на лице Стайлза удивленное выражение.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Я заплатил и выиграл. Забирай приз, — просто пояснил Дерек. Взгляд Стайлза сам собой упал на плюшевого волка, и Бойд любезно протянул ему игрушку.   
  
— Спасибо.   
  
  
Легкий румянец окрасил щеки Стайлза, когда он сжал в руках нелепо-большую плюшевую игрушку. И нет, Дерека от этого совсем не бросило в жар. Ни капельки. Вспомнилась та ночь, когда полусонный Стайлз уныло бормотал о плохом обращении к нему своих бывших. От одного только воспоминания когти просились наружу от переполняющего его желания защитить этого человека. Стайлз был тем еще раздражающим засранцем, но Дерек на удивление не возражал — ему это, возможно, даже нравилось. Немного. Он больше не хотел видеть Стайлза таким несчастным. Не тогда, когда это было в его силах.   
  
Дерек внезапно напрягся и отступил на шаг, заметив позади Гринберга с камерой на плече. Стайлз проследил за взглядом Дерека и тоже нахмурился.   
  
— Кажется, вы не особо счастливы меня видеть, — заметил Гринберг. — Серьезно, парни, у меня из-за вас выработается комплекс. Я ведь не настолько ужасен, правда.   
  
— Это камера, — отозвался Стайлз.   
  
— И слежка, — добавил Дерек.   
  
— И то и другое было четко прописано в вашем контракте, который вы подписали, соответственно дали на все согласие, — весело сообщил Гринберг.   
  
Стайлз закатил глаза, при этом еще запрокинув голову.   
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Гринберг.   
  
— Я много чего хочу. Денег, отличного отдыха на Багамах подальше от вас, парни, еще парочка настоящих свиданий тоже были бы не лишними, — перечислил Гринберг. — Дело не в том, чего хочу я. Это Финсток хочет от вас больше романтики.   
  
— Больше романтики, — скептично повторил Дерек.   
  
— Правильно понял. Больше романтики для этого парня, — Гринберг ласково погладил корпус камеры.   
  
— У меня сейчас перерыв. Мы могли бы прокатиться на чертовом колесе, я этого весь день хотел, — предложил Стайлз. Дерек открыл рот, чтобы сказать свое твердое «нет», но Гринберг заговорил первым.   
  
— Отличная идея.   
  
— Я не хочу, — тихо ответил Дерек.   
  
— Когда это я тебя спрашивал, хочешь ты или нет?! — тон Гринберга стал раздраженным. — Слушайте, я весь день жду от вас хоть чего-нибудь, и я готов признать, что та фишка с игрушкой была милой, но мне нужно больше. И вы дадите мне немного романтики, чтобы я смог свалить домой и притвориться, что у меня есть нормальная жизнь, понятно?   
  
Дерек не хотел на чертово колесо, но все равно согласился. Может быть, все будет не так уж плохо, как он думает, и все закончится достаточно быстро. Стайлз спешно переоделся в сухую одежду, заставив Гринберга держать огромную плюшевую игрушку, и они вместе направились к колесу.   
  
Дерек немедленно пожалел о своем решении, когда двери кабинки захлопнулись, и он оказался в ловушке. Стайлз сел рядом, а Гринберг молча установил камеру на плечо прямо напротив них. Что же он натворил?   
  
Руки до побелевших костяшек сжались вокруг перил, и металл в ладони со скрипом искривился. Черт, он уже и забыл, как сильно ненавидит высоту.   
  
— Боже, вид потрясающий. Мне кажется, что я даже Скотта отсюда вижу, хотя трудно сказать наверняка, чувак выглядит слишком маленьким, — забормотал Стайлз. Дыхание Дерека задержалось, потом участилось, и он всеми силами попытался сосредоточиться на твердом полу под ногами. Это был металл, прочный металл, и он не сломается. Точно не сломается. Не сломается же?   
  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенный голос Стайлза заставил его поднять глаза. Стайлз смотрел хмуро, одна его рука приподнялась, словно он думал протянуть ее, но не был уверен, что это будет уместно.   
  
— В полном, — сквозь стиснутые зубы проскрежетал Дерек.   
  
— Романтика, — зашипел Гринберг.   
  
— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Стайлз и повернулся обратно к Дереку. — Чувак, ты неважно выглядишь.   
  
— Я сказал все в порядке, — почти зарычал Дерек, хотя его голос сорвался на последнем слове, потому что кабинка неожиданно остановилась, неловко раскачиваясь взад-вперед. А это точно нормально? Что она так сильно раскачивается? А вдруг крепление ослабло, потому и раскачивается?   
  
— Эй-эй, прекрати, — Стайлз взял лицо Дерека в ладони и повернул к себе. — С тобой все хорошо. С нами все хорошо.   
  
Дерек покачал головой, вынуждая Стайлза опустить руки.  
  
— Мы слишком много двигаемся. Должно быть, винты разболтались, — выдал Дерек. В глазах Стайлза появилось изумление, и губы изогнулись в легкой улыбке. — У меня однажды был такой вызов. Крепления в кабинке сломались, и люди выпали. Они  _все погибли_ , Стайлз, — зашипел Дерек, не разделяя веселья Стайлза. Неужели он не понимает, насколько все это опасно? Он мог вылечиться от многого, но точно не от падения с такой высоты. Если он приземлится неправильно или ударится головой…   
  
— Тебе нужно отвлечься. Так что я собираюсь тебя отвлекать, — Стайлз явно веселился, он прикусил губу, внезапно становясь застенчивым и нервным, но в то же время взбудораженным. Дерек нахмурился.   
  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, насколько мы высоко? Как ты собрался меня отвлекать?   
  
— Просто сосредоточься на мне, ладно? — Стайлз взял руку Дерека и успокаивающе погладил большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони. — Мы с мамой часто катались на колесе. Это всегда был ее любимый аттракцион. Она говорила, что чувствует себя могущественной, находясь так высоко и видя одновременно так много вещей, как будто на несколько минут она абсолютно свободна ото всех проблем, потому что они стали такими крошечными...   
  
Сердце Дерека все еще заполошно стучало в груди, но он ощущал, что начинает успокаиваться, слушая рассказ Стайлза о маме. Стайлз рассматривал вид за пределами кабинки, а Дерек… Дерек был сосредоточен исключительно на Стайлзе. Сосредоточен на густых ресницах, что мимолетно касались мягких щек, когда он моргал. Сосредоточен на россыпи родинок, что украшали лицо Стайлза, словно звезды — небо, на расслабляющей интонации голоса, когда он делился драгоценным воспоминанием, как глаза светились одновременно печалью и счастьем, когда он говорил о своей маме. Стайлз гипнотизировал.   
  
— А мне нравится колесо обозрения, потому что так я чувствую себя ближе к ней, понимаешь? — тихо продолжил Стайлз, по-прежнему поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь Дерека. — Это и меня заставляет чувствовать себя могущественным, — как будто чувствуя то же самое, что и она, он практически ощущал ее присутствие рядом. Дерек прекрасно его понимал. Он знал, что это такое.   
  
Кабинка на мгновение покачнулась, а потом начала медленно снижаться. Дерек поднял вторую руку, положил ее на скулу Стайлза и наклонился вперед. Он даже не думал о том, что делает — просто поддался сиюминутному порыву.   
  
Он прижался к губам Стайлза своими, немного пересохшими от страха. Но губы Стайлза были такими мягкими и влажными. Стайлз на мгновение шумно задержал дыхание — точно такой же звук издал Гринберг, перед тем как раздалось жужжание активированной камеры, — но потом он подался вперед и задел своим носом нос Дерека, когда наклонил голову для большего удобства.   
  
Невзирая на все препирательства в последние четыре недели, поцелуй был нежным. Язык Стайлза мимолетно прошелся по губам Дерека, быстро скользнул внутрь и тут же отстранился, не углубляясь слишком сильно. Дерек застонал, вторая его рука начала подниматься вверх, немного задирая край рубашки, и его пальцы легонько коснулись теплой кожи Стайлза. Он сам углубил поцелуй и снова застонал, когда язык Стайлза задел его собственный. Поцелуй быстро перерос из нежного в грязный, оба двигались навстречу друг другу, пока Стайлз не оказался на коленях Дерека, а сам Дерек не уперся головой в металлическую стенку кабинки.   
  
Дерек распалился так сильно впервые за очень долгое время. Его руки сжали бедра Стайлза, прижимая к себе. Они так хорошо совпали, он не мог это отрицать. Не мог отрицать, как хорошо было находиться так близко, купаться в запахе Стайлза, касаться его губ, задыхаться в них и пытаться прижаться сильнее, как будто это вообще возможно. Это было потрясающе, и у Дерека в голове, должно быть, случилось короткое замыкание, потому что как может быть так потрясающе со Стайлзом? В этом не было никакого смысла! Тот ему даже не нравился, но это… это было совершенно, и Дерек не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось.   
  
Он хотел продолжать целовать Стайлза, хотел быть окутанным его запахом, хотел его в свою стаю, хотел его под собой, в своей кровати — он  _хотел_  Стайлза.   
  
Дверь кабинки громко распахнулась. Стайлз отскочил, он выглядел таким же ошарашенным, каким чувствовал себя Дерек, поняв, что поездка окончена.   
  
— Я, э… отличный материал. Спасибо, — протараторил Гринберг, смущенно выбегая из кабинки. У Стайлза покраснели уши, он вышел из кабинки на траву, и Дерек, как в тумане, последовал за ним.   
  
— Так… Не уверен, что хочу, чтобы это показывали по национальному телевидению. Ох, черт, папа это увидит, — скривившись, простонал Стайлз, но Дерек все еще был в ступоре. Когда он вдруг начал хотеть Стайлза? Когда тот вообще начал ему нравиться? Потому что теперь это не вызывало никакого сомнения, Стайлз ему действительно нравился. Нравились их споры, теплый взгляд Стайлза, когда Дерек говорил что-то забавное, как Стайлз вписался в его жизнь, как будто они созданы друг для друга. Как будто он был той частью жизни Дерека, которой так долго не хватало.   
  
— Ну, Гринберг говорил, что нам нужно завязать роман, верно? Надеюсь, ему этого хватит хоть ненадолго, — казалось бы, беспечно сказал Стайлз, хотя его голос дрогнул, когда он перевел взгляд на Дерека. Тот выглядел загнанно.   
  
— Ага, — только и смог выдавить из себя Дерек. Буквально мгновение он вообще ничего не чувствовал, но потом нахлынуло разочарование, и он отвернулся. На самом деле Стайлз не хотел его целовать, видимо, он просто почувствовал, что должен это сделать… для шоу. На удивление, это оказалось обидно — осознать, что он хочет, чтобы Стайлз тоже его хотел. Пускай Стайлз к нему неравнодушен, это было очевидно, но на самом деле он не хотел Дерека. Не любил его, не хотел быть с ним и уж точно не хотел оставаться замужем.   
  
Что… Он хотел остаться в браке со Стайлзом? Сердце в груди забилось быстрее, и Дерек порадовался, что Стайлз — человек и не мог этого услышать. Он повернулся к Стайлзу и внезапно залип на том, насколько тот потрясающе выглядел в ярких огнях карнавальных аттракционов. На заднем плане садилось солнце, и у Дерека перехватило дыхание, когда Стайлз тоже повернулся к нему, мягко улыбнувшись покрасневшими от поцелуя губами.   
  
Стайлз что-то заметил позади него, и Дерек обернулся, увидев бассейн и полное отсутствие посетителей. Внезапно в голове появилась идея, и Дерек ехидно улыбнулся.   
  
— Что? — Стайлз насторожился, подозрительно сощурившись.   
  
Дерек схватил его за талию, закинул себе на плечо и понес к бассейну.   
  
— Какого черта, Дерек?! — Стайлз пронзительно закричал, когда Дерек бросил его в холодную воду. Он вынырнул на поверхность и попытался отплеваться, разозленно глядя на Дерека. — Я только переоделся в сухое, козлина!   
  
Дерек широко ухмыльнулся и подошел к бассейну, остановившись в шаге от него. Стайлз смотрел пристально, ожидая объяснений.  
  
— Это месть за то, что вызвал мою команду.   
  
На лице Стайлза появилась такая же веселая ухмылка.  
  
— Это часть твоей работы, знаешь ли. Я просто… я… боже, я просто хотел помочь парню! — Стайлз попытался перелезть через бортик, смешливо фыркая, но Дерек быстро поднял его, как мокрого чихуахуа, застрявшего в ванной, а не взрослого человека.   
  
— Ты мог бы вызвать кого-нибудь со скорой, — усмехнулся Дерек. На самом деле, это его ни капельки не расстраивало, но он обещал отомстить и теперь не мог спустить это на тормозах. Не тогда, когда это дело касалось Стайлза.   
  
— Это не было бы так весело, — признался Стайлз и подошел настолько близко, что их носы практически соприкоснулись. Они были так близко, и Дерек опустил взгляд на губы Стайлза. Там, на колесе обозрения, было потрясающе, теперь он точно знал, что Стайлза к нему влечет, иначе невозможно было получить такой горячий потрясающий поцелуй. На секунду промелькнула мысль, что Стайлз, возможно, тоже хочет это повторить. Может быть, тут у них хоть что-нибудь получится. Дерек вновь наклонился вперед, когда кто-то внезапно окликнул его по имени.   
  
Дерек отстранился с таким чувством, будто его только что окатили ведром холодной воды. Всего лишь в нескольких метрах от них стояла Пейдж, широко раскрытыми глаза глядя то на него, то на Стайлза.   
  
— Я а… я писала тебе, — заикнулась Пейдж, с ее лица медленно сходило удивленное выражение. — Но ты так и не ответил.   
  
Дерек поморщился, вспомнив то сообщение, о котором она спрашивала, был ли он на карнавале и где именно.   
  
— Прости, я забыл ответить, — признался он. Это была правда, что оказалось удивительным для них обоих. Он никогда еще не забывал ответить. Ни разу. Пейдж поджала губы, но понимающе кивнула.   
  
— Похоже, вы, парни, неплохо ладите, — сказала она с улыбкой, не затронувшей ее глаз. Пейдж выглядела грустной, и у Дерека сложилось ощущение, что она не просто так спросила о его местонахождении, чтобы потусоваться вместе. Она была чем-то расстроена.   
  
— Ты не возражаешь, если мы с Пейдж немного поговорим? — Дерек обратился к Стайлзу.   
  
— Да, без проблем. Увидимся позже, — Стайлз отвернулся к бассейну и начал снимать табличку, потому что для этого аттракциона стало совсем холодно.   
  
  
Несколько минут они шли молча, только Пейдж то и дело расстроенно всхлипывала. Дерек терпеливо ждал, зная, что она не захочет говорить о причинах, пока не будет к этому готова.   
  
— Мы с Адамом поссорились, — тихо призналась она, задерживая дыхание в попытке сдержать слезы. — Я не знаю, что делать.   
  
— Мне жаль.   
  
Пейдж только покачала головой, поджав дрожащую нижнюю губу.   
  
— Иногда я сомневаюсь, что он все еще любит меня. В последнее время он часто заводится из-за глупостей. Как будто он непрерывно теряет терпение, когда находится рядом со мной, — она вытерла глаза платком и расстроенно простонала. — Бесит, что я вообще плачу по этому поводу, это так глупо, ведь у всех пар бывают трудные периоды, верно?   
  
— Да, насколько я знаю. Но если тебя это так сильно расстраивает, может, стоит обсудить с ним или записаться к психологу?   
  
— Психологу? — переспросила Пейдж.   
  
— К семейному психологу. Они могли бы помочь вам выяснить причины разногласий, — пояснил Дерек.   
  
— А что если у него просто кто-то появился? Что если он не любит меня больше и хочет бросить? Что если он не захочет хотя бы попытаться с психологом? — Пейдж беззвучно заплакала.   
  
— Ты не хотела бы этого знать? — мягко поинтересовался Дерек. — К тому же, я видел вас вместе. Не думаю, что он тебя разлюбил, — Дерек смешила сама идея, он не мог себе этого даже представить.   
  
— Думаешь?   
  
— Я думаю, что ты должна спросить его, что происходит, и если он не захочет тебе рассказать, можешь предложить психолога. Но мне кажется, что он сам захочет с тобой поговорить. Он обожает тебя, — Дерек прижал к себе Пейдж, когда она начала тихо всхлипывать.   
  
— Я так надеюсь, что ты прав.   
  
— Я давно завидую вашим отношениям с Адамом. Он ни за что не перестанет любить тебя и не откажется от вашего брака, не попытавшись сначала все исправить. Он хороший человек, даже несмотря на свое, в последнее время дурное, настроение, — в ответ на добрые слова Дерека Пейдж плотнее сомкнула свои руки на его спине и шмыгнула носом в его футболку.   
  
Это была чистая правда, он давно завидовал их отношениям. Уже, наверное, вечность он мечтал о чем-то столь же удивительном. И как бы сильно Дерек ни любил Пейдж, он бы ни за что не пожелал, чтобы их брак закончился; не пожелал бы Пейдж подобной боли. Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Пейдж была счастлива. Даже если ее счастье не будет включать его самого.   
  
В последние несколько лет он часто повторял себе это, но сейчас он подумал, что это, наконец, может быть правдой.   
  
 **__________________**  
Аттракцион Бак-ловушка — Представляет собой бассейн, наполненный водой, над которым находится сиденье. Один участник садится на сиденье, второй же пытается попасть в мишень, которая расположена на специальном стенде, чтобы уронить первого частника в воду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К этому эпизоду есть чудесный арт от Geeky-Sova  
> https://teenshmolf.tumblr.com/post/178824919322/paramedic-stiles-and-firefighter-derek-at-the


	8. Эпизод седьмой: путешествие из ада

Пожар был потушен, опасность миновала, но спор трех соседей по комнате даже не думал утихать. Те, стоя на лужайке перед общежитием, гневно наблюдали за валящим из окна их комнаты дымом.

— Я тебе уже сказал, что не виноват, — орал Александр.

— Нет, конечно же нет, это просто совпадение, что общага загорелась, когда ты решил испечь еще один чертов пирог, — огрызнулся Майкл.

— Вообще-то… — начала Эрика, но ее быстро перебили враждующие студенты. Бойд и Айзек спустились с лестницы, снимая маски, и на их лицах отразился одинаковый интерес, когда они заметили переполох.

— Мой пирог тут совершенно ни при чем, — Александр начал раздраженно мерить шагами лужайку. — Я много лет его пек и ни разу ничего не сжег, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поджечь здание!

— Они все еще спорят, кто виноват? — Бойд подошел к своей команде и остановился между Эрикой и Дереком. Хейл с ухмылкой кивнул, весело наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой. Их частенько вызывали в общежитие колледжа. Обычно виноваты были студенты, из-за сонливости сжигающие попкорн или пытающиеся в первый раз приготовить еду. Хотя настоящий пожар в общежитии был впервые.

— Зачем ты вообще столько печешь? Тебе делать нечего? — наконец вмешался Стивен, приняв сторону Майкла.

— Я же сказал! Я пеку их хоккейной команде для сбора средств, — попытался оправдаться Александр.

— Вы им скажете или я? — спросила Эрика своих сослуживцев. Она выглядела разгоряченной, поэтому Дерек махнул рукой, приглашая действовать. — Эй, болваны, у кого из вас в голове возникла блестящая идея использовать одну розетку для всех ваших вещей?

— Что? — одновременно отозвались все трое, с одинаковым удивлением поворачиваясь к Эрике.

— В единственную розетку были воткнуты два удлинителя. Хотите угадать, что было воткнуто в них? Дайте-ка вспомнить… Я видела PS4, телевизор, мини-духовку, три телефонные зарядки, зарядку для лэптопа и еще две-три какие-то вилки. Вы в курсе, что происходит, когда в розетку воткнуто слишком много всего?

— Э-э… она воспламеняется?

— Бинго, — ухмыльнулась Эрика.

— Я же говорил, что я ни при чем! — закричал Александр.

— Просто будьте осторожнее, ладно? — Айзек специально сказал это громко, чтобы вновь начавшие ругаться парни точно услышали. — Разберите свои приборы и не подключайте все к одной розетке.

— Еще, скорее всего, вы захотите немного проветрить свою комнату. Мы включили вентиляторы и открыли окна, но может потребоваться несколько часов, чтобы выветрить запах, — добавила Эрика.

Пока они возвращались в машину, все еще отчетливо слышалась громкая ругань студентов.

óÔÔò

 

Дерек потер лицо руками и застонал, когда поступил новый вызов. Смена становилась все длиннее, а их, по каким-то причинам, продолжали вызывать. Наверное, потому что сегодня полнолуние. Он фыркнул над собственной шуткой. Какая ирония, что оборотни вели себя нормально и выезжали для оказания помощи, тогда как именно обычные люди вели себя странно и ненормально.

Он попытался подавить зевок, но в итоге проиграл и просто прикрыл рот рукой, хотя беты его наверняка услышали. Бойд вопросительно приподнял бровь — он прекрасно знал, что вчера у Дерека был выходной, а потому не было никаких причин для усталости, особенно тогда, когда в венах пульсировал свет полной луны. Но Стайлз вчера работал в ночную смену и вернулся только в шесть утра, что само по себе раньше не было проблемой. Но за последние несколько недель вместе, Дерек, казалось, разучился засыпать, не слыша ровный стук сердца из соседней комнаты. В результате он всю ночь не спал, нетерпеливо дожидаясь звука открываемой двери, а через два часа ему самому нужно было идти на работу.

Он напрягся, почувствовав вибрацию телефона в кармане, но это, скорее всего, была Пейдж. Каждый раз, когда телефон в последние пару недель оживал, это всегда была Пейдж — она грустила из-за Адама и в трудные для себя времена, борясь за сохранение своего брака, она искала поддержки, совета и помощи от дорогих ей людей. Он знал, что не должен быть так разочарован тем фактом, что это она ему пишет, но все же. Он мог признаться себе, что где-то внутри каждый раз загорался огонек надежды, что это Стайлз пишет ему, просто сказать «привет» или поделиться очередным случайным фактом, пришедшим ему в голову. Всего пять недель прошло, и Стайлз врос в него непостижимо быстро.

Но Стайлз никогда не писал.

Дерек не стал проверять телефон.

— Ты выглядишь усталым, — заметил Бойд.

— Просто не мог заснуть.

— Это что-то новенькое. Стайлз не дает тебе спать? Ты наконец-то собрался с духом пригласить его на свидание? — не отрывая взгляд от дороги, спросила сидящая за рулем Эрика.

— Мне не нужно приглашать его на свидание, он уже мой муж, — заворчал Дерек.

— Ненастоящий муж, — поправил его Айзек.

— Ненастоящий любовник, но настоящий муж, — уточнил Бойд. — Они официально женаты.

— Он думает, что все это не по-настоящему, поэтому ты должен пригласить его на свидание. Так он поймет, что твои чувства настоящие, — настаивала Эрика.

— Нет у меня никаких чувств, — буркнул Дерек, хотя даже он слышал, как сердце запнулось, сигнализируя о лжи. Его уши покраснели от издевательского смеха Эрики. Вот и зачем ему вообще понадобилось набирать таких любопытных и дерзких бет?

Он сожалел об этом. На полном серьезе.

Иногда.

— Есть. С тех пор, как он тебя поцеловал, у тебя есть чувства. Настоящие, взрослые чувства. К человеку, — последнее Эрика пропела.

— Я все еще понять не могу, как ты об этом узнала, — Дерек с рыком обнажил острые зубы, когда Эрика на мгновение оторвалась от дороги и повернулась, чтобы показать ему язык.

— У меня свои источники.

— Она подкупила Гринберга, чтобы узнать подробности, — сдал свою жену Бойд.

Эрика поперхнулась воздухом и перегнулась через водительское сиденье, хлопнув Бойда по плечу:  
— Детка, тебе нельзя вот так выдавать мои секреты.

— Мне стоило догадаться, — вздохнул Дерек.

— Я это видео смотрела, наверное, раз пять. Вы, парни, издавали такие звуки, когда целовались… боже, я ничего горячее в жизни не видела. Как порно, — восторженно выдала Эрика.

— Ты его смотрела? — воскликнул Дерек. Хотя, это же Эрика, чему тут удивляться?

— Какое это имеет значение? В любом случае, через несколько месяцев эти кадры покажут по национальному телевидению. Я всего лишь попала на предпоказ, — сказала Эрика. Дерек закрыл лицо ладонями и застонал. — Ты слишком драматизируешь. Только ты можешь так драматизировать из-за чувств к собственному мужу.

— Все не так просто, — сказал Дерек.

— А могло бы быть, — отозвалась Эрика.

— Он пахнет так, что все должно быть легко, — фыркнул Айзек.

— Ты сейчас назвал моего мужа легкодоступным? — Дерек ухмыльнулся, ненавязчиво демонстрируя остроту своих клыков

— Я, э-э, нет. Прости, — отступил Айзек. — Я просто хотел сказать, что, кхм… он всегда пахнет… ну, ты знаешь.

— Возбуждением, — с невозмутимым видом подсказал ему Бойд.

— Точно, — согласился Айзек.

— То, что я привлекаю его, еще не значит, что он захочет остаться замужем за мной. Это так не работает.

— Даже не знаю. Думаю, что для Стайлза все работает именно так, — выдал Айзек. — Он довольно простой парень.

— А сейчас ты намекнул, что он тупой? — вскинул брови Дерек.

— Знаешь, что, я, пожалуй, просто заткнусь.

— Это так мило, что ты защищаешь его, — умилилась Эрика.

Дерек откинулся на спинку сиденья и стукнулся головой о холодный металл стенки. Возможно, признаться в чувствах к Стайлзу было бы совсем легко, но всю эту кашу заварил именно он. И после их неудачного старта трудно представить, что у Стайлза вообще могли бы появиться к Дереку чувства. Не хотелось давать себе надежду, не хотелось испытывать чувства к другому человеку, а потом оказаться тем, кого оставили за спиной.

Снова.

— Мы на месте, — неожиданно объявила Эрика.

Они остановились возле здания местного общинного центра. Именно отсюда позвонили с сообщением о плохом самочувствии. Естественно, они уже были готовы к небольшому переполоху. Возможно, кого-то тошнило от пищевого отравления или сырой еды.

Но, пройдя через стеклянные двери, они встретились с полнейшим хаосом.

Сегодня для пожилых леди округа Бикон был вечер игры в лото, и за столько лет пожарные смогли познакомиться со многими из присутствующих — в основном из-за незначительных происшествий и падений. Однако всегда все было мирно и тихо. В отличие от сегодняшнего вечера.

Одни пожилые леди, сгорбившись, блевали черной жижей, а другие прыгали по столам, царапали стены, и их глаза светились разными цветами.

— Кажется, нам понадобится подкрепление, — сообщил Айзек.

Бойд незамедлительно связался по рации с диспетчером, запросив помощь у всех, кого только возможно, и добавил предупреждение об озверевших оборотнях, чтобы люди из подкрепления были готовы. Дерек заметил как минимум одну старушку с горящими красными глазами и мгновенно понял — могут быть проблемы.

— Помоги…те, — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавила из себя женщина. У нее были коротко подстриженные и вьющиеся седые волосы, а глаза мерцали между альфьим красным и человеческим карим. В этой женщине лет семидесяти, может, чуть больше, Дерек признал Джорджию — ее муж умер в прошлом году от сердечного приступа. Будучи альфой, он перед самой смертью передал Джорджии свою силу, и ее глаза светились красным, когда она оплакивала его тело.

Дерек знал, что существует не так много способов воздействовать на такое количество оборотней одновременно. Они могли съесть, выпить или вдохнуть что-то плохое, но последнее было маловероятно, поскольку его бригада оставалась в нормальном состоянии.

— Мэм… Джорджия, что вы ели? Вы все ели одно и то же? — Дерек протолкнулся к женщине и положил руку ей на плечо. По венам побежали черные змейки, когда он попытался забрать ее боль, но самым удивительным для Дерека стало ощущение рези в собственном животе. Опустив взгляд на ее живот, к которому она прижимала руки, словно защищаясь, он понял, что она вовсе не пытается унять боль или защититься. Она вызывала боль.

Ее когти вонзились в живот.

Она делала это специально.

— Не надо, — зарычала Джорджия и шлепнула его по руке окровавленной ладонью. — Боль делает меня человеком, — тяжело выдохнула она, сверкая на Дерека красными глазами. Она снова обхватила живот руками, и Дерек почувствовал исходящие от нее волны страха и отчаяния.

— Может, охотники. Как думаешь? — тихо спросил Бойд, хотя это было бессмысленно в комнате, наполненной оборотнями.

— Оставайся с ней, и выведите людей из здания, — приказал Дерек своим бетам, а сам направился на кухню.

То, что повлияло на этих женщин, скорее всего, содержалось в их еде. С их многолетним опытом и контролем они никак не могли сорваться на полную луну без каких-либо внешних факторов.

Джорджия схватила его за руку, пронзив кожу острыми когтями.

— Найди. Джаннет.

— Джаннет? — переспросила Эрика, сделав шаг вперед и потянувшись к ее руке, словно собираясь оторвать ее от Дерека.

— Моя внучка, повар, — сказала Джорджия. На ее лбу выступил пот, хватка ослабла, а взгляд внезапно стал далеким, словно она что-то увидела. В нос снова пахнуло страхом. — Змея приближается.

Дерек вырвался из ее рук и поспешил на кухню в дальней части здания. Помещение оказалось на удивление большим, с сияющими чистотой металлическими поверхностями, на островке посередине стояли большие кастрюли, а грязная посуда была составлена в раковину. Однако наиболее примечательной на этой кухне оказалась девушка, находившаяся в дальнем углу.

На вид это была девушка лет восемнадцати-девятнадцати, с копной кудрявых волос и смуглой, но покрытой веснушками кожей. Она стояла перед раскрытой поваренной книгой, лежавшей на рабочей поверхности, и лихорадочно рылась в шкафчиках.

— Боже мой! — она испуганно вздрогнула, заметив Дерека. Сердце в ее груди колотилось как сумасшедшее, глаза покраснели и припухли от слез, и вообще она выглядела на грани истерики. — Боже мой, кажется, это я виновата. Что я сделала? Что же я сделала? Боже мой, — она всхлипнула, жалобно глядя на Дерека.

— Что ты пыталась приготовить? Какие ингредиенты использовала? — сохраняя спокойствие, спросил Дерек. Молодая девушка — Джанет — дрожащими руками протянула ему книгу. Это было обычное тушеное мясо, хотя оно требовало довольно много трав и специй. Блюдо выглядело достаточно просто для приготовления, и оно определенно не должно было вызвать такую реакцию у оборотней.

— Тут все ингредиенты. Я ничего не трогала и не убирала, — Джанет обвела рукой беспорядок на рабочей поверхности. Дерек подошел ближе и тут же учуял — аконит. Он взял в руки маленькую бутылочку, наполненную зеленой крошкой, в которой, при встряске, показались проблески крупиц фиолетового цвета. Густо пахло аконитом и чем-то еще.

— Что не так? Она просрочена? Слушай, из меня неважный повар, окей? Я не часто это делаю, но бабушка попросила меня заменить их обычную кухарку, и я подумала: «эй, я могу потушить мясо, это же не так уж сложно, верно?». Я не хотела использовать плохие ингредиенты… Просто я не подумала их проверить, — протараторила Джанет.

— Это аконит, — безэмоционально выдал Дерек.

— Я… — лицо Джанет побледнело. — Что? Откуда ты узнал? По запаху? Я человек и не… мой старший брат — оборотень, он часто использует эту приправу, и с ним все в порядке. Говорит, что она добавляет вкуса. Как это может быть аконит?

Дерек набрал номер на своем телефоне. Если кто-то и мог объяснить ему, что происходит, так это Дитон — местный эмиссар. Быстро передав тому всю известную информацию — под воздействие попали все оборотни, а приправа в баночке пахнет аконитом с примесью чего-то еще и выглядит, как измельченные зеленые листья с вкраплением фиолетовой крошки, — Дерек услышал на том конце какое-то мычание и звук быстро перелистываемых страниц.

— Ага, — произнес Дитон, и Дерек напряженно выпрямился в ожидании ответа. — Похоже на кислотную версию аконита.

— Кислотный? Типа кислота? Она сжигает их? — Джанет округлила глаза от ужаса.

— Нет, у меня есть подозрения, что ваши подопечные сейчас переживают весьма дискомфортный галлюциногенный трип, — пояснил Дитон, как всегда стоическим и профессиональным тоном. — Вполне вероятно, что полная луна усиливает эффект, делая его еще хуже.

— Боже мой! — выражение лица Джанет представляло собой смесь шока, вины и ужаса. Она подняла руки и недоуменно вцепилась себе в волосы. — Я накормила наркотиками команду бинго собственной бабушки?

Дерек прикусил губу, потому что это было не смешно. Совершенно не смешно. Но он против воли подумал, как сильно будет смеяться Стайлз, когда узнает, что группа пожилых дам случайно испытала свой первый кислотный трип.

— Есть какой-нибудь антидот? — поинтересовался Дерек.

— Боюсь, единственный вариант, это дать им отдыхать и ждать, когда вещество выйдет из их организма. Но все равно стоит отвезти их в больницу. Нужно давать им жидкость и внимательно следить за состоянием. Полагаю, у них сейчас серьезные проблемы с контролем, тем более учитывая, что наркотик они употребили вместе с едой, так что его количества было больше чем рекомендуется для… кхм, хорошего времяпровождения.

— Я убью своего брата, — зарычала Дженет и застыла, когда осознала. — Боже мой, мама убьет меня.

— Никто никого не убьет, — сказал ей Дерек. Он поблагодарил Дитона, закончил вызов, а затем жестом пригласил Дженет следовать за собой в зал.

Там дела обстояли еще более хаотично, чем раньше.

Дерек мгновенно выцепил взглядом Скотта и Дэнни, те пытались сдержать одного из оборотней и орали, чтобы кто-нибудь принес носилки с ограничителями. Поток мыслей в голове Дерека резко остановился, ведь если Скотт и Дэнни здесь, значит… он тут же заозирался по сторонам, выискивая знакомый запах.

Стайлз нашелся с другой стороны зала. Он утешал рыдающую женщину, покрытую черной рвотой.

— Все будет хорошо, миссис Оук. Обещаю, я скоро вернусь, мне просто нужно проверить Сьюзан, — услышал он слова Стайлза.

Дерек хотел незамедлительно направиться к нему. Стайлз — человек, нельзя оставлять его одного в помещении, полном вышедших из-под контроля оборотней.

Но ему не дали и шагу ступить.

— Дерек! — в отчаянии закричал Джексон, когда одна из старушек — альфа — обратилась и взревела. От этого звука даже столы затряслись, и глаза Дерека в ответ вспыхнули красным. Женщина замахнулась на Дерека, и тот едва успел увернуться. — Помоги, а? — снова закричал Джексон, уворачиваясь от следующего удара.

Зарычав, Дерек врезался в женщину, впечатал ее в стену и прижал руки, чтобы она не впилась в него своими когтями. Он пытался погасить в себе чувство вины за нападение на пожилую леди, в себе она была или нет, но его попытки не увенчались успехом. Оставалось надеяться, что утром она сама все поймет.

Женщина согнула шею в тщетных попытках добраться острыми клыками до его запястий и откусить ему руки. Как будто понимая бесполезность своих действий, она прибегла к низкому угрожающему рычанию, продолжая бороться с его хваткой и смотреть пустым остекленевшим взглядом.

Внезапно чья-то рука вонзила шприц в ее шею, и женщина обмякла, потеряв сознание. Дерек осторожно опустил ее на пол, тяжело дыша от усилий, которые потребовались, чтобы ее удержать. Она хоть и была пожилой, но сочетание озверения и статуса альфы давало ей много сил.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Дерек. Дэнни улыбнулся и запечатал шприц в мусорный пакет.

— Не за что. Есть идеи, что вообще происходит?

— Дитон сказал, что это кислотный аконит.

— То есть они… типа обдолбанные что ли? — удивился Дэнни. Дерек в ответ кивнул. — Охренеть, это… вау. Я сообщу остальным.

Дерек осмотрелся и увидел, что многих пострадавших в бессознательном состоянии выносили из помещения, чтобы отвезти в больницу. Хаос вокруг начал медленно затихать, и он остановился перевести дыхание. Возможно, все было не так уж плохо. Если доставить всех в больницу, чтобы позволить спокойно восстановиться…

Конечно же, именно тогда все и произошло.

Крик Стайлза, наполненный удивлением и болью, пронзил его словно пуля, посылая волну сковывающего холода. В нос ударил сильный запах крови, и Дерек незамедлительно бросился к его источнику.

Джорджия окончательно потеряла контроль, обросла мехом и выпустила клыки, полностью обратившись, и кинулась на Стайлза, придавив того к полу своим весом. Ее огромные, как у медведя, когти царапали его руки, защищавшие грудную клетку. Дерек рванул, собираясь броситься в атаку, но Скотт успел первым, он накинулся на нее со шприцом, и Джорджия мгновенно успокоилась.

— Дэнни! Мое снаряжение! — прокричал Скотт. Дэнни бросился к нему с сумкой, но Дерек отобрал ее и спешно кинул рядом со Стайлзом.

— Дай мне… — начал Дерек, но Скотт едва удостоил его взглядом.

— Чувак, ты все еще обращенный, — вытаскивая из сумки бинты и спирт, сказал ему Скотт. Стайлз стонал от боли, пока ему дезинфицировали и перевязывали раны. К счастью, они не казались такими глубокими, зато были кровавыми и болезненными, если судить по выражению лица Стайлза.

— Я просто… — Дерек не знал, как это выразить словами. Ему необходимо было прикоснуться к Стайлзу, удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке. Скотт должен был понимать это, но он все еще находился там — блокировал ему путь к Стайлзу.

— Когти, — подчеркнуто произнес Скотт. Дерек опустил взгляд, и тут до него дошло. Он на самом деле полностью перекинулся и даже не помнил, когда и как это случилось. Он не помнил, как терял контроль, но именно это и произошло. Впервые с подросткового возраста он потерял контроль над своим волком.  
Дерек со смесью удивления и страха уставился на свои руки. Он сделал шаг назад, но вдруг почувствовал, что кто-то потянул его за ногу.

Стайлз ухватился за его лодыжку, не давая отойти. Перепуганный взгляд Дерека встретился с пытливыми карими глазами.

— Эй, здоровяк, что тебя так расстроило? — спросил Стайлз, как будто это вообще нужно было спрашивать.

— На тебя напали, — зарычал Дерек.

— Да, одна пожилая леди. Я думал, что тебе это покажется смешным, — криво усмехнулся Стайлз. — Она буквально минуту назад ворчала о волшебных грибах и кружащихся звездах. Кажется, она была под кайфом. С ума сойти, да? — Стайлз ослабил хватку вокруг лодыжки Дерека, словно поняв, что тот никуда не уйдет.

— Это не смешно, — нахмурился Дерек. — Мне не нравится, когда тебя ранят.

Стайлза явно удивило признание, и это заставило Дерека сжаться от стыда. Неужели он действительно был настолько ужасен, что Стайлз подумал, будто Дереку будет смешно с его ранения? Скотт откашлялся и отстранился, пропуская Дерека. Тот опустился на колени рядом со Стайлзом и протянул человеческую руку, прикасаясь к его шее. По венам побежали черные змейки. Забрать боль Стайлза — это меньшее, что он мог сделать, чтобы компенсировать неудачу в качестве мужа… и мысли Стайлза о том, что он неважен.

Стайлз застонал и, прикрыв глаза, наклонил голову к руке на своей шее. Сердце Дерека запнулось от этого звука, он вспыхнул, отгоняя от себя мысли — будет ли Стайлз издавать точно такие же звуки в других ситуациях.

— Я, а… о, ребят, вы слышите? Кажется, Эллисон нужна моя помощь с… с чем-то, — Скотт неловко указал куда-то себе за спину и оставил их наедине.

— Временами он бывает социально сознательным, — вздохнул Стайлз, искривив губы в усмешке.

— Прости, — хрипло произнес Дерек.

— За что? — Стайлз вновь открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Дерека. Его глаза были действительно красивого цвета — карий с золотистым оттенком напоминал Дереку медовый виски.

— Прости, что не успел к тебе вовремя, — тихо сказал Дерек. Это произнести было гораздо легче, чем «прости, что я хреновый муж». Стайлз закатил глаза и убрал руку со своей шеи. Дерек собрался возразить, но быстро успокоился, когда пальцы Стайлза начали перебирать его собственные.

— Ты не позволил мне пострадать, дубина. Это просто случилось, и со мной все в порядке. Да, больно, но скоро все заживет, — Стайлз отпустил руку Дерека, поморщился, попытавшись подняться с пола, и издал тихий смешок, когда Дерек мгновенно протянул руки, чтобы поддержать и снова забрать боль.

Стайлз с любопытством вгляделся в глаза Дерека, словно выискивая что-то в его взгляде.

— Тебе не все равно, — голос Стайлза наполнился изумлением. — Как будто ты на самом деле обо мне волнуешься, — он выглядел ошеломленным, словно мысль о подобной возможности никогда не приходила ему в голову.

Дерек мгновенно убрал руки.

— Неправда.

Нет, Стайлз не мог знать о чувствах Дерека. Слишком рано. Он не ответит взаимностью, это просто невозможно. Не после того, как Дерек вел себя в качестве мужа. Он не мог чувствовать то же самое. Не мог знать. Еще нет.

Стайлз сделал шаг и болезненно скривился, резко втянув в себя воздух. Дерек бросился к нему, ухватился руками за оголившуюся кожу на талии, чтобы унять его боль.

Глаза Стайлза победно засияли.

Он победил.

Он знал.

Дерек тяжело сглотнул, снова убирая руки, хотя на этот раз медленно. Побежденно.

— Правда. Тебе не все равно. Ты беспокоишься обо мне. Я тебе нравлюсь, — Стайлз растянул губы в широкой ухмылке. Дерек вспыхнул, заметив, что его беты остановились и смотрели сейчас на них.

— Не надо… здесь, — выдохнул Дерек. Стайлз кивнул, не убирая с лица ухмылку.

— Да, мне все равно нужно вернуться на станцию и заполнить отчеты. Но дома мы поговорим, даже не сомневайся, — подмигнул он.

Стайлз легко последовал за остальными медиками, тот приступ боли несколько мгновений назад он явно симулировал. Дереку оставалось только изумляться и поражаться, а их разговор заставил сердце встрепенуться.

Казалось, Стайлза совсем не напрягли чувства Дерека. И он назвал их квартиру «домом».

Дом.

óÔÔò

 

Дерек открыл дверь своей квартиры спустя несколько часов, в течение которых ему пришлось заполнять отчеты и объяснять медперсоналу больницы, что именно ему рассказал Дитон о состоянии пожилых пациентов.

Он настороженно вошел в квартиру, не зная, чего ожидать — Стайлз вел себя странно, когда они расстались, и теперь они оба были в курсе, что Стайлзу известно о чувствах Дерека.

Впрочем, он мог ожидать чего угодно, но только не этого.

Стайлз улыбнулся с дивана, поднялся на ноги и подошел, остановившись в нескольких футах от Дерека.

— Эй, милый, добро пожаловать домой, — его глаза сияли весельем, причину которого Дерек не совсем понимал. И он стал еще более потерянным, когда Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, обнял Дерека за шею и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

Поцелуй не был нежным — он опалил желанием, когда Стайлз примкнул губами к его собственным, а затем провел по ним языком. Сказать, что Дерек растерялся, было бы преуменьшением, но он все равно ответил.

Запах Стайлза густо забился в ноздри, действуя как наркотик, вызывая жар. Дерек притянул его ближе, положив ладонь на поясницу, провел рукой вверх по спине и остановился на затылке.

— Ты… — отстранившись, попытался что-то сказать Стайлз, но Дерек притянул его обратно, наконец-то затыкая самым действенным способом. Стайлз, похоже, совсем не возражал, он довольно замычал, когда Дерек нежно цапнул зубами его губу и потянул вверх край рубашки Стайлза, пока тот не понял намек и сам не стянул ее через голову.

Руки Дерека без промедления начали изучать обнаженный торс, он отстранился, чтобы собственными глазами увидеть, что кожа Стайлза действительно всюду усеяна родинками. Его пальцы заскользили по точкам, и Стайлз задрожал, уставившись на Дерека широко раскрытыми карими глазами.

— Красивый, — Дерек наклонился вперед, чтобы прижаться губами к его шее. Стайлз склонил голову вбок, безмолвно предоставляя больше доступа. Дерек хмыкнул, дразняще царапнув кожу зубами. Стайлз с силой потянул край рубашки Дерека, тот отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы стянуть с себя мешающую тряпку, прежде чем продолжить исследовать губами каждый сантиметр его кожи.

— Что мы делаем, Дерек? — спросил Стайлз. Дерек, продолжая прокладывать себе дорогу поцелуями и легкими укусами от шеи вдоль линии челюсти, добрался до губ Стайлза и вновь накрыл их своими. Он сделал один неосторожный шаг, и Стайлз, споткнувшись о подлокотник дивана, полетел спиной на подушки, на автомате крепко вцепившись в Дерека и потянув того за собой. Дерек завалился сверху, и от неожиданного веса и давления на перебинтованную руку Стайлз болезненно зашипел.

— Прости, — Дерек приподнялся, поставив колени по бокам на уровне талии Стайлза и тем самым поймав его в ловушку. Не то чтобы Стайлз сильно возражал. Он смотрел на лицо Дерека с беспристрастным выражением лица, даже несмотря на покрасневшие щеки.

— Что мы делаем? — повторил Стайлз свой вопрос. Он слегка задыхался от поцелуев, а на шее в нескольких местах виднелись красные пятна. Дереку потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы удержаться и не наброситься снова на Стайлза, утверждая на него свои права.

— Ты разве сам не знаешь? Ты это начал, — хрипло произнес Дерек. От смеси возбуждения и разочарования его голос звучал глубже, чем обычно.

— Да, но я знаю, чего хочу от всего этого. А ты? — спросил Стайлз. Дерек нахмурил брови, не понимая, почему Стайлз хочет поговорить именно сейчас, когда они могли бы просто вернуться к поцелуям. Все гораздо лучше, когда они целуются.

Дерек сохранял молчание, не зная, что Стайлз хочет от него услышать. Хочет, чтобы Дерек признался в своих чувствах? Что он хочет от Стайлза больше, чем просто секс?

— Я важен для тебя, — заявил Стайлз. Дерек отстранился, поднимаясь на ноги. Получается, он хотел поговорить о чувствах. Стайлз смотрел на него с пониманием, приподнимаясь на локтях. Дерек покраснел и хотел уже начать отрицать, когда Стайлз продолжил: — Ты тоже важен для меня.

Дерек замер.

Он подозрительно огляделся по сторонам, когда понимание того, что происходит, наконец-то его настигло. Но камер нигде не было видно.

Не то чтобы это что-то значило.

Он знал, что камеры маленькие, и что Финсток любил прятать их, когда никого нет дома. Они постоянно находили их в самых впечатляющих местах — начиная с самых очевидных (за телевизором и на книжных полках), заканчивая совсем уж укромными (внутри тостера). Несмотря на то, что они неоднократно возвращали эти камеры Финстоку, обязательно найдутся те, которые они пропустили.

Поэтому, естественно, первой его посетила мысль, что их снова снимают, и Стайлз просто играет, но… чужое сердце билось ровно, чуть учащенно от волнения, но все же ровно. Ни единого признака лжи. И Стайлз смотрел на Дерека серьезно, чуть покусывая губу, как делал всегда, когда был чем-то встревожен.

— Мне нравится видеть твою счастливую улыбку. Мне нравится слышать твой смех. Но больше всего мне нравится, когда именно я им причина, — признался Стайлз, и Дерек ощутил, как его сознание пошатнулось. Этого не может быть, бессмыслица какая-то. Это невозможно. Всего лишь неделю назад Стайлз его на дух не переносил. Дерек обязательно заметил бы перемену в его эмоциях, правда же?

— Сегодня ты волновался за меня… Дерек, ты просто не видел себя. Ты выглядел… напуганным. Потому что меня ранили. Ты испугался и потерял контроль. Не отрицай, я сам видел, — последнее Стайлз уже произнес с ноткой раздражения в голосе, потому что Дерек покачал головой и отступил.

Нужно было все отрицать, Дерек не хотел, чтобы Стайлз знал, чтобы имел преимущество над ним.

— И я не хочу причинять тебе боль, — мягко сказал Стайлз, словно знал, что чувства Дерека уязвимы и заперты, и было совершенно ясно, что его слова имели под собой вес. Достаточный вес, чтобы Дерек перевел дыхание. Он не хотел, чтобы Стайлз оставил его уязвимым, чтобы отверг его точно так же, как Пейдж…

— Что ты сказал? — тихо спросил Дерек, ему необходимо было знать наверняка.

Стайлз поднялся с дивана и подошел ближе.

— Давай, я покажу тебе? — он снова прикусил губу от неуверенности, но Дерек кивнул. Стайлз рвано выдохнул и встал вплотную к Дереку, обхватив ладонями его щеки. Первый поцелуй в губы был невесомым, словно перышко. Когда Дерек прикрыл глаза, Стайлз вновь поцеловал его в губы, прошелся легкими поцелуями вдоль линии челюсти, пока его губы не оказались возле уха Дерека. — Ты хочешь меня?

Дерек распахнул глаза, зрачки вспыхнули ярко-красным. Он уставился на Стайлза в пораженном молчании. Неужели Стайлз не знал? Неужели это было и так не ясно? Конечно же, он хотел Стайлза. Он хотел, чтобы Стайлз был рядом, в его стае, здоровый и невредимый. Он хотел Стайлза в своей постели, извивающегося на простынях. Он хотел Стайлза. Очень хотел.

— Да, — это все, что смог сказать Дерек. Все, что он способен признать.

Стайлз кивнул с довольной улыбкой и, сияя взглядом, задал новый вопрос:

— Ты хочешь трахнуть меня?

Дерек хотел. Господи, как же он этого хотел. Но прямо сейчас ему необходимо было знать, что Стайлз в безопасности. Необходимо было удостовериться, что Стайлз в порядке, что он здоров и полон сил. Дереку очень хотелось его трахнуть, но сейчас ему было необходимо кое-что другое.

— Предпочту, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — Дерек растянул губы в ухмылке при виде огорошенного выражения на лице Стайлза.

— Да, блять, да, — Стайлз с усмешкой нетерпеливо сорвал с себя джинсы, а потом, смеясь и спотыкаясь, пошел в спальню. Дерек последовал за ним, тихо засмеявшись, когда Стайлз начал рыться в тумбочке в поисках лубриканта.

— Ты такой нетерпеливый, — заметил Дерек.

— Хватит смеяться. Я этого ждал, наверное… вечность.

— Мы знакомы всего пять недель.

— Очень долгие пять недель, которые кажутся вечностью, — ответил Стайлз, помахав найденным в тумбочке тюбиком.

Взгляд Дерека задержался на обнаженном теле Стайлза — и вправду красивом, поджаром, покрытом россыпью родинок, словно звезд на небе. Его член уже окреп, стоял высоко и выглядел таким толстым и готовым, что рот у Дерека наполнился слюной. Ему захотелось встать на колени и обхватить его губами, но у Стайлза, похоже, были другие планы.

— Забирайся на кровать и снимай штаны.

— Как романтично, — съязвил Дерек, хотя легко подчинился.

Это и вправду были долгие пять недель. Достаточно долгие пять недель, чтобы его сердце забилось от волнения при мысли, что он наконец-то получит Стайлза. Возможно, большую часть их совместного времени Стайлз Дереку не нравился, но у него было ощущение, что не только неприязнь сделала его враждебным по отношению к Стайлзу. Этот человек был привлекательным и сообразительным, готовым бросить вызов Дереку любым возможным способом. Дерека с ума сводило желание заткнуть его, и большинство его фантазий крутилось вокруг этого — заткнуть Стайлза. Желательно ртом или членом.

Стайлз смотрел на него голодным взглядом, словно мог прочитать мысли и увидеть все фантазии в его голове. Он нанес смазку на пальцы, согревая ее, прежде чем придвинуться ближе.

— Я стараюсь, — так же язвительно ответил он. — На животе или на спине?

Вместо ответа Дерек молча перевернулся на живот. Когда кровать прогнулась рядом с ним, Дерек почувствовал, как внутренности скрутило жаром и предвкушением. Сердце ускорило ритм, когда чужие ладони огладили ягодицы, и Дерек одобрительно замычал. Давненько никто не играл с его задницей, он уже почти забыл, как это бывает здорово.

Ладони Стайлза развели половинки в разные стороны. Дерек уже приготовился ощутить прикосновения скользких пальцев, но он вздрогнул от удивления, когда вместо этого дырки коснулось горячее дыхание.

— Что ты… — он не успел договорить, сорвавшись на сдавленный стон, когда горячий влажный язык широко лизнул тут же поджавшийся от удивления анус. Охренеть. Стайлз нырнул обратно, то дразняще касаясь, то надавливая кончиком языка на края дырки, и застонал так довольно, будто бы это именно ему тут делают римминг, а не наоборот. А Дерек в это время буквально задыхался от невероятно интимных ощущений.

Дереку никогда еще не делали римминг, и он никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то будет делать это с таким энтузиазмом. Ощущения были невероятными — жаркий и влажный язык прошивал все тело волнами удовольствия. Скользкие от смазки пальцы сжимали ягодицы Дерека, максимально разводя их в стороны, пока Стайлз буквально пытался сожрать его.

— Пожалуйста, — больше не в силах терпеть, прохрипел Дерек. Ему нужно было, чтобы его трахнули, нужно было почувствовать Стайлза внутри. Стайлз внезапно отстранился, Дерек широко раскрыл глаза, но не успел запротестовать, почувствовав толкнувшийся в него палец. По ощущениям задница поддалась легко, но Дерек все равно застонал от вторжения.

— Все хорошо? — голос Стайлза звучал низко и хрипло.

Дерек подался бедрами назад, энергично кивнув.

— Еще, Стайлз, еще.

Он собственного имени Стайлз шумно втянул в себя воздух, словно удивленно. В голове Дерека что-то щелкнуло, напомнив, что у его мужа прежде были плохие отношения, что его обманывали снова и снова. Внезапно показалось невероятно важным, чтобы Стайлз знал — Дерек не думает ни о ком другом, что он никогда бы не представил себе кого-то другого, занимаясь с ним сексом. Он повторял имя Стайлза как мантру, шептал его снова и снова, ощущая в себе уже три пальца.

Дерек сам насаживался на пальцы Стайлза, с нетерпением ожидая его члена. Его сжигало желание — желание быть оттраханным, полным и наполненным. Блять, как же он этого хотел. Нуждался в этом. И, оборачиваясь иногда назад, он прекрасно видел, что член у Стайлза болезненно красный, с влажной от предэякулята головкой.

Словно заметив нетерпеливый взгляд Дерека, Стайлз вынул пальцы, прижался головкой к входу и медленно двинулся вперед. Дерек сам подался назад, наслаждаясь легким жжением и ощущением наполненности.

Дерек застонал, медленный дразнящий ритм заставлял его хвататься за простыни и самому толкаться назад. Пришлось остановиться, когда рука Стайлза легла между лопаток, вдавливая в матрас и вынуждая принимать то, что дают.

— Стайлз, — зарычал Дерек. Стайлз усмехнулся и наклонился, нежно укусив его за ухо.

— Да, муж мой? — с явной ухмылкой спросил Стайлз. Дерека охватила такая радость, когда Стайлз назвал его мужем. Боже, совсем недавно он ненавидел это слово, а сейчас хотел слышать его каждый день.

— Ну же.

— Чего ты хочешь? — нахально спросил Стайлз.

— Трахни меня, — зарычал Дерек.

— Я уже.

— Этого недостаточно, — Дерек вцепился пальцами простынь. Он готов забрать свои слова обратно — Стайлз ужасен. — Мне нужно больше.

— Больше? — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Ты хочешь сказать, быстрее? — его бедра набрали темп, толкаясь все быстрее и быстрее, но все еще неправильно. — Или сильнее? — Дерек застонал, ощущая, как Стайлз начал выходить из его тела все больше и с каждым разом толкаться все сильнее. Но это по-прежнему было неправильно. Не то, что ему нужно. Внутри было ощущение, что все это не то.

Заведя руку назад, Дерек ухватился за Стайлза, с силой потянул, укладывая на себя, вынуждая прижаться всем телом и удовлетворенно вздыхая от этого ощущения — теплого и успокаивающего. Стайлз удивленно охнул, но легко принял перемену.

Стайлз прижался к Дереку всей длиной тела, вдавил глубже в матрас, продолжая вгонять свой идеальный член в тугой жар его задницы. Боже, он ощущался так правильно внутри него, на нем, вокруг него.

Дерек стонал в подушку, когтями — когда он успел снова потерять контроль? — разрывая простыни. Стайлз двигался мощно, размашисто, зажигая звезды под веками Дерека, и черт, черт, черт. Скольжение внутри твердого члена, теплого и бархатистого, то входящего глубоко, то почти выскальзывающего из его тела — Дерек даже предположить не мог, что это может быть настолько хорошо.

Стайлз обхватил Дерека поперек груди, царапнув шершавыми бинтами по коже, и Дерек отцепился от простыней, переплел их пальцы и, крепко прижимая к себе, потянул руку Стайлза выше — тяжесть твердого тела сверху каким-то образом позволяла сохранить последние крупицы контроля.

Стайлз покрывал поцелуями его шею, плечи, татуировку между лопаток, и Дерек окончательно растворился в ощущениях. Его разум был пуст, он не воспринимал ничего, кроме ощущения внутри твердого члена.

Это было невероятно.

— Так хорошо, Дер. Мне с тобой так хорошо, — движения бедер Стайлза становились все быстрее. Дерек толкался ему навстречу, наслаждаясь звуком тяжелого дыхания, стонами за спиной, и оставляя короткие поцелуи на обхватывающей его грудь руке.

— Стайлз, Стайлза, да, — прохрипел Дерек, когда Стайлз задвигался резкими мощными толчками, каждый раз задевая точку внутри, разжигая все сильнее. Черт.

Простыни затрещали в хватке из-за выпущенных когтей. Стайлз вдруг сбросил темп, начав двигаться дразняще медленно, но Дерек уже ощущал неумолимо надвигающуюся волну оргазма.

— Не могу, — он не мог больше сдерживаться, но вместе с тем пока не хотел кончать. Не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось.

— Все в порядке, Дер, кончи для меня, — хрипло прошептал Стайлз ему на ухо и ускорился ровно настолько, чтобы бросить Дерека через край.

— Черт, черт, — как заведенный повторял Дерек, чувствуя, как волна удовольствия, наконец, нагнала его, накрыв с головой. Он задрожал, выплескиваясь, и обмяк на простынях, все еще вздрагивая от пережитого оргазма. Дерек был не в силах даже озаботиться мокрым пятном под ним, оставалось только лежать неподвижно и удовлетворенно мычать, когда толчки Стайлза сорвались в рваный ритм.

— Кончи в меня, — тихо сказал Дерек, и уголки его губ приподнялись в улыбке, когда это вызвало череду ругательств. Мысль о запахе Стайлза на нем — в нем — и понимание, что другие оборотни смогут это учуять, заставили клыки полезть наружу. Стайлз сжимал его тело настолько сильно, что будь Дерек человеком, не обошлось бы без синяков. Последний особенно сильный толчок, и Стайлз застыл, прижавшись к нему сзади.

— Блять, Дерек, — подрагивающее тело Стайлза завалилось сверху, член выскользнул, оставив за собой ощущение потекшей по яичкам и бедрам сперме. От потери чувства наполненности Дерек огорченно выдохнул, но разочарование тут же исчезло, когда тонкие пальцы собрали потеки спермы по краям и затолкнули обратно.

— Хорошо, — устало сказал Дерек. Он уже очень давно не чувствовал себя таким вялым, расслабленным и удовлетворенным после секса.

Стайлз глянул на него с довольной улыбкой.

— Можно потом купить тебе пробку. Чтобы дольше не вытекало.

Член дернулся от такой интересной идеи. Дерек застонал, еще было слишком рано для второго раунда. Даже при том, что он оборотень, у него не хватило бы сил кончить еще раз. Тем не менее, когда два пальца вошли в него, надавливая, он шире раздвинул ноги, обеспечивая лучший доступ. Стайлз от такого вида тихо выругался.

— Боже, ты идеален, — выдохнул он.

— Как и ты, — пробормотал Дерек, уложив голову на тыльные стороны ладоней, чтобы лучше его видеть. Стайлз покраснел еще гуще и глупо улыбнулся, что напомнило Дереку лицо Скотта, когда тот смотрел на Эллисон.

— Я идеален? И тебе все равно, что я человек? — с вызовом спросил Стайлз, вскинув брови.

Дерек сделал вид, что серьезно задумался, и улыбнулся, когда глаза Стайлза сузились от долгого отсутствия ответа. Его пальцы выскользнули, когда Дерек приподнялся на коленях и потянулся за поцелуем.

— Все равно, — прямо в губы ответил Дерек. Это была правда. Сейчас он понимал, почему сваты выбрали именно Стайлза, несмотря на пункт о «не людях» — они бы не смогли найти кого-то другого, способного бросить вызов, дразнить и подшучивать над ним и так хорошо вписаться в стаю.

Никто не смог бы стать для него лучшей парой, теперь Дерек в это твердо верил.

Стайлз шумно выдохнул через нос и закрыл глаза.

— Хорошо, потому что ты мне вроде как очень нравишься.

— Хорошо. Ты мне вроде как тоже.

— Вот и хорошо, — согласился Стайлз и улыбнулся.


	9. Эпизод восьмой: Приз ч.1

Шестая неделя подходила к концу, и Дерек не мог не удивиться, как быстро прошло время. Они со Стайлзом впервые переспали чуть больше недели назад, и между ними все стало намного лучше. Лучше, чем Дерек когда-либо предполагал.

Они больше времени стали бывать вместе — чаще общались в сообщениях, когда были на работе, и чаще проводили вечера в обнимку за просмотром разных фильмов. Стайлз прерывал важные сцены своими глупыми комментариями, и Дерек против воли находил это милым.

С одобрения Финстока они стали ходить на свидания — настоящие, — и это оказалось… весело. Даже замечательно, если уж честно. Впервые за долгое время Дерек чувствовал себя по-настоящему дома, и присутствие Стайлза в его квартире быстро переросло из разряда едва переносимого в необходимое.

К великому несчастью обоих, Гринберг тоже начал все больше расслабляться в их присутствии. Теперь он почти постоянно комментировал их связь и громко ворковал, когда они делали что-то милое. Это жутко бесило.

Вот как сейчас, например.

— Клянусь, я разобью тебе камеру, если ты сейчас же не скроешься с моих глаз, — прорычал Дерек, отталкивая от себя большую камеру.

Гринберг только рассмеялся на смущенное выражение лица Дерека и крепко сжал камеру, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить ее в безопасности во время приступа хохота. Стоявший рядом с ним Стайлз явно забавлялся, держа в руках пластиковый контейнер.

— Твое лицо, боже мой… Ты… Я просто… Кто вообще приносит на свидание блинчики? — Гринберг плюхнулся на задницу, заходясь в новом приступе смеха.

Уши Дерека горели от стыда и смущения. Он не знал, что принести Стайлзу блинчики перед свиданием будет такой большой проблемой. Просто он думал, что цветы — идея так себе, и что Стайлз предпочтет еду, как способ показать симпатию.

— Прекрати смеяться, — грубо приказал Дерек.

— Я пущу это в эфир. Люди должны это увидеть, — сквозь смех сказал Гринберг.

— Ты не пустишь это в эфир, — низко прорычал Дерек.

— Ты подписал контракт, — Гринберг ехидно ухмыльнулся.

— В котором ни слова не говорилось, что я не могу ломать тебе пальцы до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь держать камеру, — прошипел Дерек.

Гринберг побледнел, крепко вцепившись в свою камеру.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— Рискни, — зубы Дерека стали острыми, как и его улыбка.

— Так, достаточно позерства, — Стайлз подошел, чтобы поцеловать Дерека в щеку. — Мне понравились блинчики. Это милый подарок, гораздо лучше цветов.

Все напряжение внезапно покинуло тело Дерека, и он мягко улыбнулся мужу. Значит, отказаться от цветов оказалось правильным решением.

— Пойдем? Можем поесть блинчиков в парке, прежде чем пойти в кино. Будет такой мини-пикник, — предложил Стайлз, протягивая ему руку, за которую Дерек без раздумий ухватился, переплел их пальцы и потащил Стайлза к лифтам.

— Эй, постойте, — Гринберг спешно поднялся на ноги, легко поднимая камеру на плечо. — Финсток уже рассказал вам о призе?

— О призе? — Стайлз мгновенно остановился и с интересом уставился на Гринберга. — О каком призе?

— Он планирует дать дополнительный приз тем, кто на этой неделе создаст лучшую «шокирующую-драму-для-аудитории». Это его слова, не мои, — заявил Гринберг.

— Какого рода приз? — спросил Дерек. — Двадцать четыре часа без жутких камер и операторов-сталкеров?

— Вот это было бы здорово, — согласился Стайлз.

— На самом деле, это денежный приз, — сверкнул взглядом Гринберг. Дерек нахмурился. В последнее время дела у них шли хорошо, и совсем не хотелось устраивать ненужную драму — притворную или нет — за какие-то там дополнительные деньги. Однако Стайлз, похоже, всерьез задумался. — Тысяча долларов, — закончил он.

У Стайлза глаза стали размером с блюдца.

— Тысяча баксов? Сверху?

Гринберг кивнул с ухмылкой.

— Хороший повод устроить скандал.

óÔÔò

 

— Я просто к тому, что тысяча долларов это реально много, — прошептал Стайлз и рвано выдохнул, когда Дерек цапнул зубами мочку его уха.

Дерек держал глаза закрытыми, прижимаясь носом к Стайлзу и вдыхая как можно больше пьянящего аромата. Он знал, что под веками глаза полыхают красным, что определенно было бы плохо во мраке кинозала.

— Нет, — буркнул Дерек, продолжая покрывать шею Стайлза поцелуями. Тысяча долларов действительно приличная сумма, но недостаточно для того, что предлагал Стайлз. В их жизни наконец-то наступил тот момент, когда они счастливы, когда довольны, находясь рядом и больше узнавая друг друга.

Было хорошо. Даже спокойно.

Он не хотел этим рисковать.

— Не хочешь разыграть хорошую драму? Уверен, мы могли бы что-нибудь придумать, — продолжил Стайлз, хотя его дыхание стало хриплым, когда Дерек опустил руку, погладив твердую выпуклость на его джинсах. — Или спросить идеи у Питера.

Стайлз захныкал, когда Дерек, нахмурившись, резко убрал руку. Его глаза тут же приобрели свой обычный цвет — упоминание о дяде остужало так же, как ведро холодной воды.

— Не говори о Питере, когда я трогаю твой член.

Стайлз выгнул бровь.

— Не трогай мой член, когда мы обсуждаем планы.

Дерек вздохнул и отстранился, нормально усаживаясь в неудобное кресло. Женщина на экране плакала, уходя под дождем от мужчины, с тоской смотрящего ей вслед. Интересно, не потому ли они расстались, что мужчина надеялся получить больше денег, устраивая ненужную драму для тупого реалити-шоу.

Стайлз тяжело выдохнул через нос и скривил губы в кислой гримасе.

— Слушай, прости. Просто… деньги важны для меня, понимаешь?

— Заметно, — выдал Дерек с явной горечью от того, что его муж слишком озабочен возможными деньгами, чтобы наслаждаться их свиданием.

Стайлз нахмурился еще больше.

— Я понимаю, что ты злишься, окей? Но и ты попробуй меня понять…

— Я прекрасно все понимаю, — перебил его Дерек. — Тебе важны деньги. Очень. Достаточно, чтобы хотеть сплести какую-то интригу и выиграть больше денег, а не проводить время вдвоем, как пара.

Кто-то рядом подчеркнуто прокашлялся.

— Я не «плету интриги», и мы можем заработать деньги, все еще проводя время как пара. Я просто пытаюсь играть в эту чертову игру, — ответил Стайлз, понизив голос, чтобы не беспокоить окружающих.

— Наши отношения не игра, — прошипел Дерек.

— Я этого не говорил, — сощурился Стайлз. — Игра — это реалити-шоу, и Финсток устанавливает правила. Почему бы по ходу дела не попытаться выиграть дополнительные призы?

— Мне не нужны дополнительные призы. Мне просто… — «нужен ты», так и не сказал Дерек, с силой сжав губы и не желая заканчивать эту мысль вслух. — Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом, — он схватил свою куртку и рванул вниз по ступенькам, игнорируя звук спешных шагов позади себя.

— Ты слишком остро реагируешь, — сказал Стайлз.

— Ты планируешь устроить для нас драму на национальном телевидении, чтобы заработать еще денег. И какие же у тебя на этот счет идеи? Я изменю? Ты изменишь? — взорвался Дерек. Стайлз округлил глаза. — Мне это неинтересно. Может быть, ты и хочешь сыграть в эту игру на деньги, но я нет. Я всего лишь хотел отношений, — пожал плечами он, ощущая себя побежденным и уставшим.

— Слушай, я могу объяснить, просто…

— Мне нужно побыть одному, — сказал Дерек. Стайлз совсем сник. — К счастью для тебя, камеры всегда рядом. Так что ты в любом случае получишь свою драму, — Дерек указал на оператора, не особо старавшегося спрятаться за одной из колонн здания.

Даже если бы эти люди с камерами не преследовали их всюду, они все равно почти все время были подключены к микрофонам.

Отсутствие уединения начинало отчетливо действовать на нервы.

— Вот, кстати, деньги за мой билет. Уверен, тебя это сильно беспокоило, раз уж деньги для тебя настолько важны, — Дерек достал из кармана двадцатидолларовую купюру и кинул ее к ногам мужа. Стайлз посмотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением, но проигнорировал удар.

— Я подвезу тебя, — заявил Стайлз, когда Дерек уже подошел к выходу. — На улице дождь. Дай хотя бы отвезти тебя домой, и потом сиди один сколько влезет.

Дерек оттолкнул от себя стеклянную дверь и вышел под дождь, полностью игнорируя слова Стайлза. Даже не успев осознать порыв, он набрал в телефоне знакомый номер.

óÔÔò

 

Он шел к дому, с каждым шагом промокая все больше. Сейчас он сам себе на самом деле казался той женщиной из фильма, только без слез. Слезы были ни к чему, оно того не стоило. К счастью, прошло всего лишь около десяти минут, прежде чем у тротуара затормозил глянцевый черный автомобиль.

— Залезай, идиот, — через открытое пассажирское окно прокричала Пейдж. Дерек быстро забрался в салон, и на сиденье под ним тут же натекла лужа дождевой воды. — Тебе сильно повезло, что мы с Адамом сильно не паримся насчет наших машин, — шутливо улыбнулась она, но от взгляда на Дерека выражение ее лица тут же изменилось. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Не особо, — ответил Дерек, удивляясь, когда все успело усложниться настолько, что он с трудом мог говорить со своей лучшей подругой. Последние пару недель они практически не общались, разве что изредка перекидывались сообщениями. Пейдж сильно сжала в руках руль, видимо, задумавшись о том же, но только кивнула и вырулила на дорогу.

— Я думала… — Пейдж замолчала на мгновение, осторожно подбирая слова. — Я думала, что вы оба притворяетесь.

— Так и есть, — невесело усмехнулся Дерек. В этом была проблема. Стайлз, казалось, совсем не хотел прекращать притворяться. Не тогда, когда это сулило дополнительные деньги.

Пейдж разумно решила не развивать эту тему.

— Куда тебя отвезти? На работу? К Эрике? Домой? — вместо этого спросила она.

— Можно к тебе? — Дерек все никак не мог перестать думать о ссоре. Может быть, он действительно слишком остро реагировал? В любом случае, сейчас совсем не хотелось об этом говорить, особенно с его неугомонной стаей, тем более, пока он сам все это не обдумал.

— Конечно, — Пейдж хоть и выглядела удивленной, но все равно кивнула. — Сегодня я одна дома. Адам, он… — она замолчала, слегка нахмурившись, и свернула к своему жилому комплексу. — Последние несколько ночей он оставался в отеле.

— Мне жаль, — ответил Дерек.

— Мы пытаемся разобраться. Просто небольшое недоразумение, — натянуто улыбнулась Пейдж. Она припарковала машину и настороженно глянула на завибрировавший телефон. На экране высветилось имя Адама. — Сегодня мы должны были пойти на ужин, чтобы… обсудить. Кое-что.

Дерека обдало волной разочарования в самом себе. Пейдж должна была восстанавливать отношения с мужем, а вместо этого она пришла на помощь к нему. Господи, Дерек действительно настолько ужасен? Дерьмовый муж и дерьмовый друг.

— Прости, мне не следовало тебе звонить. Давай, я лучше позвоню Бойду, и…

Пейдж с печальной улыбкой покачала головой.

— Если честно, я не хотела его сегодня видеть. Все снова закончится ссорой, как и все остальные дни на этой неделе. Не беспокойся об этом. Ты же помнишь, как мы всегда говорили — стая превыше всего. Пойдем.

Она жестом пригласила его за собой.

И он пошел.

óÔÔò

 

— Ты пахнешь Пейдж, — первое, что сказала Эрика, когда он следующим утром зашел на станцию. Неодобрение в голосе и сморщенный нос будто говорили, что сама мысль о присутствии запаха Пейдж на Дереке была оскорбительна для нее.

Бойд оторвал взгляд от кофеварки, раздул ноздри и нахмурился.

Дерек поплелся к дивану, тяжело падая на мягкое сиденье. Искушение закрыть глаза и уснуть было почти непреодолимым. Они с Пейдж допоздна болтали о чем угодно, только не об Адаме и Стайлзе. Словно игнорирование темы Стайлза в течение нескольких часов и сосредоточение на их дружбе с Пейдж дали ему шанс вздохнуть свободно, забыть обо всех проблемах и просто жить.

Когда для обоих стало слишком поздно, они разошлись по разным комнатам, и Дерек не смог заснуть. Слишком многого не хватало в гостевой комнате — в особенности запаха и присутствия Стайлза.

Но ему нужно было уединение, чтобы подумать обо всем… об их браке.

— Мы со Стайлзом поругались, — сказал Дерек.

Эрика заинтересованно хмыкнула, втиснувшись в крошечное пространство между ним и подлокотником дивана.

— Я ночевал у Пейдж в гостевой комнате, — продолжил Дерек. Его глаза закрылись сами собой, когда Эрика положила его голову себе на колени, расчесывая пальцами волосы. Это было божественно.

— Почему вы поссорились? — глядя на него сверху вниз, спросила Эрика. — У вас двоих все так хорошо шло.

— Я тоже так думал, но потом Гринберг упомянул, что мы можем получить дополнительную тысячу долларов, если на этой неделе устроим хорошую драму, — объяснил Дерек. Эрика хмыкнула на этот раз задумчиво.

— То есть вам надо было притвориться, что вы ссоритесь, или что? — уточнил Бойд, садясь в кресло напротив них. Дерек кивнул.

— А что на этот счет думает Стайлз? — поинтересовалась Эрика.

— Он хотел это сделать. А я нет.

— Почему нет?

— Не знаю. Я просто хотел с удовольствием проводить с ним время. Устал притворяться для Финстока.

— В этом есть смысл, — сказал Бойд.

— Не понимаю, на что ему сдались эти деньги, когда он уже замужем за тобой, — раздался голос. Дерек открыл глаза, вырвался из хватки Эрики и принял сидячее положение, хмуро глядя на Джексона. Он был так поглощен своими мыслями, что не услышал, как в помещение зашел кто-то еще.

Слова Джексона звенели в голове, вызывая замешательство.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спросил он.

Джексон ухмыльнулся, явно удовлетворенный тем, что на этот раз его не проигнорировали.

— Вполне возможно, что он специально попросил продюсеров о богатом партнере и получил его, — глядя на недоуменное выражение на лице Дерека, Джексон продолжил: — Всем известно, что Стайлз на мели. Типа… серьезно. Он нищий. И он человек. Сам подумай, не было никакого смысла ставить его в пару с тобой. Если только… он не умолял их дать ему богатого мужа.

Дерек уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, чтобы поспорить, что это невозможно. Но… что, если это правда? Он знал, что Стайлзу нужны были деньги, но тот никогда не упоминал, что беден настолько и отчаянно нуждается в средствах.

Он никогда раньше не видел Стайлза с этой стороны — готового строить планы, чтобы получить дополнительные деньги, даже за счет их с Дереком отношений. Что, если с самого начала это была спланированная схема, в которой сваты так же замешаны. Когда в конце сезона выяснится, что они решили развестись, и что Стайлз обчистил хранилище Дерека, все это совершенно точно приведет к грандиозной драме.

Внутренности сковал страх, воспоминания о коварной женщине нахлынули ударной волной, грозясь его затопить. Он уже давно не думал о ней, но она одна из основных причин, почему Дерек опасался людей. Как можно быть настолько тупым, чтобы снова наступить на те же грабли? Как можно по-прежнему быть таким дураком? Во всем этом определенно был смысл.

Он запал на очередную Кейт.

— Заткнись, Джексон! — зарычала Эрика, а повернувшись к Дереку, уже мягче добавила: — Ты не должен в это верить, понятно? Это неправда. У вас, парни, все было очень хорошо. Не надо сейчас начинать сомневаться.

— Не знаю, что и думать, — честно признался Дерек, ощущая себя потерянным. Его тошнило от одной только мысли, что Стайлз мог с ним так поступить. Но это многое бы объяснило… почему свахи безо всяких объяснений проигнорировали его пожелания, и почему Стайлз так настойчив в своем желании получить дополнительные деньги. — Я пойду… подышу свежим воздухом, — сказал он и чуть не рассмеялся. Кажется, в последнее время ему слишком часто приходится использовать эту отговорку.

— Не наделай глупостей, Дер! — крикнула ему в спину Эрика.

Но он уже отослал Стайлзу сообщение:

< Нам нужно поговорить.

Лоре он отослал сообщение, что сегодня решил уйти на перерыв пораньше. Так себе оправдание, и Лора, кажется, тоже так думала.

> Братик, ты даже еще не начинал сегодня работать, — поступил ответ от нее.

< Кое-что произошло.

> Что-то со Стайлзом? — поинтересовалась Лора.

< Да, — это все, что он мог сказать.

> Позвони мне позже, — ответила Лора. Дерек, даже не слыша ее голос, понял, что это было требование.

Дерек убрал телефон, сел в машину и поехал на станцию скорой помощи. Получасовая поездка прошла как в тумане, как будто он вел на автопилоте, а его голова была слишком занята обдумыванием различных вероятностей.

Человек за стойкой регистрации, на удивление Дерека, сразу узнал его и вызвал Стайлза. Он никогда раньше не был у мужа на работе, так откуда тогда они узнали? Ему так и не удалось слишком сильно развить эту мысль, потому что уже в скором времени к нему с удивленной улыбкой на лице вышел Стайлз.

Дерек сжал кулаки, чтобы остановить себя и не потянуться вперед.

— О, привет, Дер. Рад, что ты зашел. Хочешь пообедать вместе? — Стайлз нервным жестом потер шею, явно не понимая, зачем Дерек пришел и почему он все еще злится.

— Ты получил мое сообщение? — спросил Дерек, старательно сохраняя нейтральный тон.

— Ох, эм… Нет? — Стайлз похлопал себя по карманам брюк и достал из одного из них устройство. Дерек не хотел ждать, пока тот прочтет сообщение. Это все равно уже было неважно.

— Насколько ты беден? — выпалил вопрос Дерек, мысленно скривившись от такой прямолинейности. Нужно было начать издалека, облегчить разговор и выслушать версию Стайлза. Но уже было поздно.

Стайлз вскинул голову, неприятно удивившись вопросу.

— Прости?

— Я знал, что у тебя финансовые проблемы, но мне только что сказали, что там все намного сложнее. Ты…

— Разорен. Потерялся в кроличьей норе долгов, — любезно закончил за него Стайлз. Дерек натянуто кивнул. Стайлз до побелевших костяшек сжал в руке телефон.

Дерек облизал пересохшие губы, выдавливая из себя вопрос, в ответе на который нуждался больше всего:  
— Ты специально просил, чтобы тебя свели с кем-то богатым?

Сердце Стайлза загрохотало в груди отбойным молотком, он выглядел оскорбленным подобным обвинением, но Дерек уже не мог забрать свои слова назад. Когти пронзили кожу ладоней, пуская кровь, но Дерек не мог утешить Стайлза, не мог на этот раз забрать его боль себе.

Он должен знать.

— Ты думаешь, что я… что? Попросил продюсеров свести меня с тобой, потому что ты богат или что-то вроде того? — спросил Стайлз, издав глухой смешок. Ошеломленная улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он заметил серьезное выражение Дерека.

На секунду в глазах Стайлза появилась надежда, и он огляделся вокруг, а потом заговорщически наклонился и прошептал:  
— Это все ради награды?

Для терпения Дерека это стало последней каплей.

— Не все сводится к гребаным деньгам, Стайлз! — громко огрызнулся он, и чуть тише продолжил: — Для меня в этом нет никакого смысла, кроме того, что у моей семьи есть деньги. Все в Бикон Хиллз об этом знают. — Стайлз вздрогнул от обвинений, округлив глаза, как будто впервые об этом слышал. Но его отец шериф, он не мог не знать о семье Дерека. Он не мог не слышать о пожаре.

Он просто хороший актер. Теперь Дерек это видел.

Теперь он все видел.

— Ты никогда не говорил мне, что у тебя все настолько плохо с деньгами. Разве это недостаточно важная проблема, чтобы делиться ей со своим мужем? — прошипел Дерек. — Если только ты не пытался это скрыть. А сваты… зачем им сводить меня с кем-то, настолько безответственно относящимся к деньгам? В этом вообще никакого смысла, — Дерек всмотрелся в сжатую челюсть Стайлза и его взбешенный взгляд. — Ты даже не собираешься это отрицать?

— А какая разница, что я скажу? Ты, кажется, для себя уже все решил, — сказал Стайлз. Его глаза горели при взгляде на Дерека, как и несколько недель назад.

Дерека прошибло холодом. Внезапно он осознал, что у него никогда не будет отношений, которых он так сильно хотел. Позволив Лоре уговорить себя, что дело того стоит, он подписал контракт, желая лучшего. Мечтая найти любовь всей своей жизни.

Теперь он уже никогда не проснется, чтобы увидеть взъерошенную макушку Стайлза на подушке рядом и его глупую ухмылку. Он никогда не сможет создать семью со Стайлзом и увидеть его отцом. Внезапно накатило чувство потери того, чего он, до сего момента, даже не знал, что хотел.

Все это ускользнуло от него в мгновение ока.

— Я пришел сюда, чтобы получить объяснения, поговорить об этом. Но мне следовало знать, что ты не будешь этого отрицать. Значит, все правда? Ты сам этого просил?

С каждым вдохом сердце Дерека опускалось все ниже. Он думал — надеялся, — что их поставили вместе, потому что они лучше всего подходят друг другу. Сейчас он видел, насколько наивны были его надежды.

— Да уж, — Стайлз выглядел так, словно его ударили. — Вот о чем ты думал последнюю неделю, да? Когда мы обнимались, смотрели вместе телевизор, трахались… уверен, ты в это время задавался вопросом: «Почему они свели нас?», — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Ты такой мудак, Дерек! Почему тебе так сложно признать, что я тебе нравлюсь? Что сваты с нами оказались правы?

— Я так и думал! — Дерек почти зарычал с отчаянием в голосе, а Стайлз застыл на месте. — Но теперь это не имеет никакого значения, верно? Раз уж ты не отрицаешь, что со мной ради денег.

— Ну, к счастью для тебя, эта симуляция брака почти закончилась! — повысил голос Стайлз, его глаза подозрительно покраснели, как будто он сдерживал слезы. Некоторое время они молча сверлили друг друга взглядом, не зная, что делать дальше.

Дерек тяжело сглотнул, горло сдавило паникой при мысли, чтобы уйти от их брака, от Стайлза. Всего лишь несколько дней осталось до того момента, когда им нужно будет решить, остаться в браке или развестись, и они не могут рассориться перед этим. Не могут.

Внезапно заверещал сигнал тревоги, и Дерек весь сжался от слишком громкого звука. В приемной появился Скотт, он направлялся к выходу, но заметив их, остановился. Он перевел любопытный взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека и раздул ноздри, явно уловив от них обоих запах гнева и печали.

— Эй, а… Мне нужно бежать на вызов. Хочешь поехать со мной? — обратился он к Стайлзу.

— Да, — отозвался Стайлз совсем тихо, разбито. Он посмотрел на Дерека, и во взгляде уже не было той веселой искорки, что была там всегда. — Я ничего не отрицаю только потому, что не обязан этого делать. Я думал, что ты знаешь меня лучше, и… Да уж, — он оборвал себя и вышел из приемной в сопровождении Скотта, с любопытством оглянувшегося на Дерека.

Стайлз не сказал «увидимся позже», и Дерек постарался это проигнорировать. Получается, это конец? Их конец? Они так упорно шли к этому, потратили столько сил. Не то чтобы это уже имело какое-то значение. Ему не стоит хотеть снова увидеться со Стайлзом. Особенно, если он такой же, как Кейт…

Только по дороге домой он смог признаться сам себе, что разочарован. Он так хотел... нет, ему необходимо было, чтобы Стайлз все опроверг.

Но тот этого не сделал.

Вернувшись домой, Дерек сразу же написал сообщение Лоре, что берет больничный. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как его телефон зазвонил.

— Что ты натворил? — зарычала Кора сразу же, как он принял звонок.

— Какого хрена? Кора? — недоуменно спросил Дерек. Он глянул на определившийся номер, но на экране все так же значилось «Лора».

— Ты на громкой связи, — раздался голос старшей сестры. — Ты виделся со Стайлзом? — Лора говорила спокойно, но в голосе все равно пробивались нотки беспокойства.

Дерек согласно хмыкнул, не желая обсуждать это так скоро.

— Ох, Дер, — явно разочарованно вздохнула Лора. Внезапно Дерек сильно порадовался, что это обычный звонок, а не видео. Вряд ли сейчас он смог бы выдержать ее разочарованный взгляд.

— Ты же не думаешь, что он таким образом решил заполучить себе твои деньги, — влезла в разговор Эрика.

Дерек сокрушенно зарычал.

— В этом был смысл! А иначе, зачем им связывать меня с человеком и…

— Затем, что он делает тебя счастливым! — громко перебила его Эрика.

— … и он никогда не говорил мне, что нищий! — закончил Дерек, как будто она ничего и не говорила.

Из динамика послышался голос Коры:  
— Стайлз был честен насчет своих проблем с деньгами. Он рассказал нам об этом еще в нашу первую встречу. И ты бы тоже об этом обязательно знал, если бы удосужился появиться на праздновании собственной свадьбы, кретин!

Что? Дерек стек на диване, оглушенный признанием Коры. Получается, Стайлз на самом деле все это время ничего не скрывал? Но Дереку об этом он и словом не обмолвился.

В разговор вступил голос Питера — какого черта, в этом звонке весь мир участвует? — и желудок еще сильнее сжался от предчувствия того, что он мог сказать.

— Ничего удивительного, что паренек в долгах. Естественно он будет на мели, когда все его деньги уходят на аренду и реабилитацию отца.

— Откуда тебе это известно? — голос Дерека сел почти до шепота, хотя остальные слышали его четко, учитывая их оборотнический слух.

— У меня есть кое-какие связи, — загадочно выдал Питер. Дерек закатил глаза, но воздержался от комментариев. На обсуждении стояла более важная тема. — Около четырех месяцев назад его отец словил пулю. Он пытался предотвратить ограбление, но страховая компания отказалась покрыть лечение, поскольку он был не при исполнении. Так что Стилински обязаны сами оплачивать счета за лечение и физиотерапию, вот только шериф больше не работает, так что… все на Стайлзе.

Дерек сам себе казался жалким, чувство вины плотным комом встало в горле, вызывая тошноту. Он ведь даже понятия не имел. Нет, он знал, что шериф был ранен, но даже не думал… Да, в этом все дело. Он об этом даже не думал. Слишком сильно погрузившись в жалось к себе, в беспокойство, что нашел очередную Кейт, он не удосужился просто подумать.

— Он не какой-то там игроман или охотник за деньгами, — мягко сказала Лора. — Он просто парень, застрявший в дерьмовой системе.

— Почему он мне не рассказал? — спросил Дерек, не особо рассчитывая на ответ. — Почему я не знал?

— Я думала, что ты знал о его бедности. С нами на этот счет он был довольно откровенен, — с грустью сказала Лора. Она не могла дать ответа, почему Стайлз не был так же откровенен с ним.

— Ты все исправишь, Дерек. Исправишь сейчас же! — рявкнула Кора. Дерек отнял телефон от уха и со злостью уставился на экран, как будто сестра могла прочувствовать тяжесть его взгляда.

— Когда ты успела проникнуться к нему симпатией? — огрызнулся Дерек.

— Ты видел себя всю последнюю неделю? Потому что я видела. Ты весь буквально светился, уже целую вечность я не видела тебя таким отвратительно счастливым, — буркнула Кора. — Как мне может не нравиться тот, кто делает тебя таким?

Боже, даже Кора считает его идиотом.

Дереку хотелось бы провалиться сквозь землю и исчезнуть навсегда. На этот раз он действительно облажался.

Он быстро свернул разговор, набрал номер Стайлза и нахмурился, попав на голосовую почту.

Отправив сообщение с вопросом, вернется ли Стайлз сегодня домой, Дерек совсем не удивился, не получив ответ, но внутри все равно поселился страх. Что, если Стайлз никогда уже не вернется? От этой мысли он прерывисто выдохнул, удивляясь, когда он стал таким беспокойным? Когда Стайлз стал так важен для него?

Сейчас он знал, что это за чувство, но было уже поздно. Но хотя бы самому себе он мог признаться, что влюбился. Влюбился в Стайлза и, конечно же, вновь облажался. Все как обычно. Какой же он идиот, непроходимый тупица. Дерек не хотел развода. Он вообще не хотел отпускать этого парня. Никогда в жизни.

После нескольких часов молчания он окончательно убедился, что ответа не будет, но все равно послал еще одно сообщение.

< Прости.

Часы пробили полночь.


	10. Эпизод девятый: Приз ч.2

Съездив со Скоттом на несколько вызовов, Стайлз не отправился в квартиру. Он также не поехал к Скотту и Эллисон, хотя его лучший друг предлагал. Вместо этого он отправился туда, где со времен колледжа не провел ни одной ночи. 

Он отправился домой. 

— Привет, пап, — сказал Стайлз с кривой усмешкой и красными опухшими глазами. Отец выглядел сонным и явно недовольным от внешнего вида сына, появившегося на пороге в половине второго ночи. 

— Черт, сын, ты выглядишь ужасно, — вздохнул отец, раскрывая дверь и свои объятия. Стайлз рухнул в руки отца, влажно выдохнул и наконец дал волю слезам. Папа провел его в дом, усадил на кухонный стул и принялся готовить горячий шоколад с молоком и зефиром, который всегда готовила Клаудия, когда кто-то из них был расстроен. 

Стайлз в сердцах рассказал ему всю историю, эмоционально жестикулируя и имитируя возмутительный тон Дерека, когда тот, по сути, обвинял Стайлза в меркантильном умысле. Папа слушал внимательно, разливая шоколад в неряшливо раскрашенные кружки с супергероями, которые Стайлз делал еще в начальной школе. 

— А ты рассказывал ему раньше о своих денежных проблемах? — терпеливо спросил отец, делая глоток из своей кружки. Его лицо было открытым и задумчивым, без капли осуждения в чью-либо сторону. 

Стайлз нахмурился, раздраженно барабаня пальцами по столу. В такие моменты ему жутко не нравилось, что его отец — шериф. Он был слишком беспристрастен, когда Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы отец был на его стороне. 

— Ну, нет. На самом деле, просто случая не выдавалось. Однажды я сказал ему, что мне нужны деньги, я предположил, что сестры ему все рассказали… — Стайлз замолк, ощущая растущее раздражение. Вина была не его, а Дерека, и никто не убедит его в обратном. 

— Сынок, ты должен был серьезно поговорить со своим супругом. 

— Ладно, отлично. Я должен был сказать ему раньше, — с кислой миной огрызнулся Стайлз. Он сделал большой глоток из кружки, и горячая жидкость неприятно обожгла язык и горло. 

— Ты хотя бы объяснил ситуацию, когда он пришел к тебе? — с внимательным взглядом спросил отец. С чего вдруг Стайлз решил, что снова приехать сюда было хорошей идеей? Нет, с его стороны это явно было опрометчивое решение. О котором он сейчас очень жалел. 

— Э, нет, но… — Стайлз заткнулся, когда отец горестно вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу, словно задаваясь вопросом, как он умудрился воспитать такого сына. 

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать, — серьезно сказал он и на несколько минут исчез в своем кабинете. Потом он вернулся с папкой в руке. — Это дело Дерека. 

— Ты достал его дело? Серьезно? — Стайлз выглядел удивленным и самую малость довольным. — Зачем тебе оно? Планировал шантажировать Дерека или что? — с весельем в голосе спросил он, но улыбка тут же померкла при виде выражения лица его папы. 

Его, похоже, вся эта ситуация ни капли не забавляла. 

— Мой сын вышел замуж за совершенно незнакомого человека. Ты серьезно думаешь, что я не проверил его досье? 

— Ого, — тихо выдохнул Стайлз, открывая лежащую перед ним папку внезапно задрожавшими пальцами. — Нашел что-нибудь стоящее? 

Опустившийся на соседний стул отец выглядел… грустным. 

Это был плохой знак. 

Стайлз собрал все свое мужество и начал читать. Уже после заголовка он напрягся и с каждой прочитанной строчкой каменел все больше. 

Пожар в доме Хейлов. Четверо выживших, одиннадцать погибших. 

В пожаре Дерек потерял всю семью: родителей, кузенов и кузин, дядь и теть. Всех, кроме Коры, Лоры и Питера. 

В ушах зазвенел голос Дерека: «…у моей семьи есть деньги. Все в Бикон Хиллз об этом знают». 

— Он богат, потому что… — Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, не найдя сил закончить. 

— Получил страховку, — закончил за него отец. — Мне он сначала показался знакомым, но я этим делом не занимался. Хотя много слышал о нем. 

Стайлз взглядом пробежался по всему тексту, выискивая ответы — как можно больше информации. 

— Это был поджог? — Стайлз потрясенно уставился на имя подозреваемой: Кейт Арджент. Из печально известной семьи активистов против оборотней. Его сердце ухнуло вниз. — Арджент? Скотт знает? А Эллисон… 

— Когда я прочитал дело, то лично переговорил с ними обоими. Эллисон и ее отец порвали всякие связи с дедом и его организацией. На самом деле, Эллисон настроена к оборотням очень положительно, хотя ее отец все еще… довольно сдержан. Она показалась мне искренней. Я ей верю. 

Стайлз кивнул, чувствуя некое облегчение. Если отец ей верил, то и Стайлз тоже. 

— Дерек признался, что в то время встречался с Кейт. Ему было шестнадцать, ей двадцать три, — продолжил Джон. — С помощью аконита она заперла всех внутри дома, но Дерек и его сестры в тот день сбежали. Они были наказаны, но Кора не хотела пропустить свой футбольный матч, поэтому они все втихаря улизнули, чтобы помочь ей. Они пережили пожар только потому, что их случайно не оказалось дома. Хотя Питер был там, но ему единственному удалось выжить. После этого он несколько лет был в коме, но все же исцелился. 

Стайлз удивился, сколько же его отец не ложился спать, пил виски и читал дело, чтобы знать его так хорошо. 

— Зачем она это сделала? — спросил Стайлз, не в силах дочитать из-за размытого зрения. 

— Стайлз… — отца, похоже, очень сильно огорчало то, что он собирался сказать, и Стайлз хотел попросить его остановиться и не продолжать. — Их фамильное хранилище было разграблено. Она украла у них сотни тысяч долларов, чтобы профинансировать дело своего отца. 

Стайлз сидел, словно оглушенный, и кусал губу, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Кейт была человеком. Она была монстром, укравшим у Дерека так много — его семью и его состояние. 

Внезапно стало совершенно понятно, почему Дерек не хотел встречаться с человеком. И почему он так расстроился, подумав, что Стайлз может быть с ним из-за денег. Должно быть, он чувствовал себя таким огорошенным, таким напуганным, что Стайлз снова мог у него все отнять. Неважно, как долго они знакомы — дни или недели, — они все еще узнавали друг друга, и страх после подобных событий не способен исчезнуть в одночасье. Но Дерек пришел к Стайлзу, чтобы узнать у того правду, хоть и немного бестактно. Он готов был поговорить об этом, выслушать Стайлза, но тот взял и все разрушил. 

Сжав кулаки, Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул, раздумывая, действительно ли он все разрушил? Сможет ли Дерек ему доверять после этого? 

— Ее поймали? — Стайлзу нужно было знать ответ, но мрачное выражение лица Джона заставило его сомневаться, что он этого хочет. 

— Последний раз ее видели в Барселоне. Куда она поехала после этого — загадка. 

Тот факт, что она все еще где-то на свободе, скорее всего, давил на Дерека, только усиливая ему настороженности. Станешь тут параноиком, четко осознавая, что зло может оставаться безнаказанным. 

— Я надеялся, что он сам с тобой этим поделится, но, похоже, вы, парни, все еще не знаете, как вести между собой серьезные разговоры, — с явным разочарованием продолжил отец, а после заданных им вопросов Стайлз почувствовал себя еще хуже: — Ты уже думал о том, хочешь ли остаться в браке? На принятие решения осталась всего пара дней, разве нет? 

От осознания челюсть Стайлза чуть не полетела вниз. Он так долго считал, что все дело кончится разводом — а как иначе, ведь они едва терпели друг друга. Потом, осознав свои чувства к Дереку, он полагал, что Дерек не отвечал ему взаимностью. А потом они наконец-то сошлись, и Стайлз, если честно, вообще перестал об этом думать. На самом деле, он никогда не тешил себя иллюзиями насчет продолжения их брака, но в последнюю неделю, даже несмотря на ссору, у них все было более чем хорошо. 

Все было прекрасно. 

Конечно, они стремились говорить о важном, но они только учились. Они вместе развивались, становясь все лучше с каждым днем. Когда все это началось, ни Дерек, ни Стайлз, по большому счету, не были готовы к браку, оба вели себя эгоистично, думали лишь о собственных потребностях, но все менялось. Уже давно изменилось, если говорить начистоту. 

Возможно, единственный способ по-настоящему подготовиться к браку — это совершить прыжок и просто пожениться, не боясь учиться в процессе. 

За прошедшие недели он осознал, чего хочет от их отношений. То, что он раньше ненавидел в Дереке, сейчас просто обожал. Уже не получится отрицать, что ему нравится компания Дерека — нравится проводить время вместе, даже если они просто сидели вечером на диване, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, или смеялись во время еды, рассказывая истории из жизни. 

Вот дерьмо. 

Нихрена себе. 

Он хотел оставаться в браке с Дереком… как можно дольше. Возможно, даже навсегда. О боже, как так получилось, что он осознал это только после того, как они крупно поссорились? Где справедливость? 

— Пап, кажется, я все испортил, — Стайлз застонал, в отчаянии дергая себя за волосы. Что же теперь делать? 

— А я в этом сильно сомневаюсь. Мы с твоей мамой ссорились довольно часто. Просто нужно быть готовым вернуться и все нормально обсудить. 

— Да, точно, — с воодушевлением воскликнул Стайлз. Вскочив со своего места, он ударился об стол, его кружка опасно подпрыгнула, но он вовремя поймал ее рукой и смущенно улыбнулся. Папа явно не впечатлился. — Прости. 

— Сейчас три часа ночи, — вскинув брови, напомнил отец, но Стайлз уже натягивал куртку, направляясь к двери. 

— Я должен помириться с Дереком прямо сейчас, это нельзя откладывать, — заявил Стайлз. Папа весело улыбнулся и махнул на прощание сыну. 

— Жду вас обоих на воскресный ужин! — вслед крикнул он. Стайлз смешливо фыркнул и запрыгнул в джип, надеясь, что Дерек примет его обратно, чтобы этот ужин состоялся. 

óÔÔò

 

Стайлз медленно открыл входную дверь и пораженно уставился на Дерека — тот спал на диване, уткнувшись носом в его подушку. Сердце затрепетало от этого зрелища, пуская по телу волны тепла и надежды. 

Как будто услышав его учащенное сердцебиение, Дерек открыл глаза, смаргивая сон, и чуть не свалился с дивана, заметив Стайлза. 

Стайлз прислонился к двери, покусывая губу, пока они оба молча рассматривали друг друга, словно убеждая себя, что то, что они видят, реально. 

— Прости… — начал Дерек точно в тот же момент, когда Стайлз хриплым голосом произнес:

— Я должен был… 

Оба мгновенно замолчали, и Стайлз тихо засмеялся. Какие же они нелепые.

— Я должен был рассказать тебе. Твоим сестрам все известно, поэтому я думал, что и ты знаешь, — начал говорить Стайлз. — Но это не оправдание, я должен был рассказать тебе лично. — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить: — Сейчас у меня буквально нет ничего, кроме сбережений в пять баксов. Я не беспечен с деньгами, просто мой отец… 

— Я понимаю, — перебил его Дерек, и плечи Стайлза ощутимо расслабились. — Мне другие рассказали. Питер, оказывается, был в курсе твоей ситуации с медицинскими счетами и все мне подробно объяснил. Хотя я сам должен был догадаться. 

— Питер знал? 

— Да, он сказал, что у него есть… связи, — с недовольством произнес Дерек. 

— Это немного жутковато, — признал Стайлз. Дерек согласно фыркнул. — Мне правда жаль, что я так распсиховался, когда ты спросил. Мне стоило убедиться, что ты все знаешь. Я с тобой не из-за денег. И я никого не просил поставить нас в пару, но я не могу сказать, что не счастлив, что это произошло. 

Губы Дерека дернулись, но не ехидно, а в мягкой улыбке. Он явно был доволен признанием. Стайлза немного отпустило, и он даже начал думать, что, возможно, им удастся хорошо со всем справиться. 

— Мне не стоило обвинять тебя в том, что ты действуешь ради денег, — сказал Дерек. — Я сам знал, что это не так. Наверное, я просто запаниковал. Я должен доверять тебе, прости, что забыл об этом на мгновение, но я это делаю. Доверяю тебе. 

Стайлз ощутил стыд внутри себя. Не успев все как следует обдумать, он признался:

— Хотя деньги сыграли определенную роль. Я подписался на пять тысяч долларов. 

Дерек просто смотрел на него, во взгляде плескалась непоколебимая вера, когда он уверенно произнес:

— Но ты и отношений тоже хотел. Не только денег. 

— Не только денег, — согласился Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом, но и с затаенной радостью, что Дерек не злится. 

— Я запаниковал, и мне не следовало так себя вести, так что прости меня. В следующий раз, когда у нас возникнет проблема, я сначала приду к тебе, и мы как следует все обсудим, — сказал Дерек. 

Стайлз округлил глаза, не имея ни возможности, ни желания скрывать улыбку, потому что Дерек сказал «в следующий раз», как будто тоже верит, что у них есть будущее вместе. 

Но нужно было еще кое-что обсудить. 

Стайлз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, собрался с духом, чтобы поднять эту тему:

— Я даже не знал, что ты богат…. И почему. 

Дерек кивнул, как будто верить Стайлзу — это совсем просто, но его губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Теперь ты знаешь? 

Стайлз кивнул.

— Я ездил к отцу. Он показал мне твое дело. И рассказал мне… о Кейт. 

От одного упоминания этого имени веки Дерека на короткое мгновение сомкнулись, словно от боли, но когда он вновь их открыл, его красивые яркие глаза были полны решимости. 

— Раньше, еще до Пейдж, я встречался с женщиной по имени Кейт. Я был совсем молодым и влюбленным в нее, а она была старше и гораздо умнее. Она сожгла мой собственный дом с практически всей моей семьей внутри. Когда мы проверили фамильное хранилище, то выяснилось, что ко всему прочему она украла оттуда очень много денег. 

Стайлз шумно втянул в себя воздух, расслышав искреннюю боль в голосе Дерека. Слышать все это от него оказалось гораздо хуже, чем самому читать из дела. 

Но Дерек еще не закончил. 

— Спустя несколько лет, уже в колледже, я встретил Пейдж, и мы начали встречаться. Я влюбился в нее, как ты и сам уже знаешь. Но она… она была больна. Очень серьезно больна, четвертая стадия рака, и к тому моменту, когда врачи это обнаружили, ей, по их прогнозам, оставалось жить каких-то несколько месяцев. 

Стайлз подошел к дивану, сел возле Дерека и накрыл его руку своей. Дерек продолжил свою историю, не отрывая взгляд от пола:

— В конечном итоге Лора уговорила ее на укус, но к тому времени Пейдж стала совсем хрупкой. Укус почти убил ее. В какой-то момент мне действительно так казалось, и это было ужасно. Я бы не смог… я не хотел снова проходить через этот страх, — к концу голос Дерека охрип от эмоций. Стайлз смотрел на него с грустью в глазах. 

— И это нежелание заставило меня опасаться людей. Мне не стоило направлять на тебя свою злость, когда мы встретились, но я тогда основательно застрял в прошлом, и сейчас мне очень жаль. Жаль, что я не давал тебе шанса раньше, но я надеюсь, что еще не слишком поздно, — Дерек смотрел с такой надеждой, что Стайлз бросился к нему, обнимая за плечи. Руки Дерека в ответ легли на спину Стайлза, прижимая к себе как можно ближе, но не причиняя боли. 

— Еще не поздно, — прогудел Стайлз, уткнувшись носом в теплую шею мужа. Дерек облегченно выдохнул, его руки успокаивающе погладили Стайлза по спине, когда тот, переполненный эмоциями, тихо всхлипнул. 

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Дерек ему в щеку. Стайлз прижался к нему и закрыл глаза, теряясь в тепле возможностей. До принятия решения о судьбе их пары оставалось всего несколько дней, и впервые за очень долгое время Стайлза будоражили мысли о том, что ждет его в будущем.


	11. Эпизод десятый: решение

Стоя возле зеркала, Стайлз возился с галстуком, и он уже готов был сдаться, когда рядом появился Дерек и мягко забрал из его рук ткань. Его руки быстро и аккуратно завязали узел, и Стайлз, косо подсматривая за процессом, впечатлился. И завелся. Определенно завелся.

Они собирались на ежегодный бал Полицейского и Пожарного департаментов — это событие, на удивление не созданное Финстоком, было традицией округа Бикон вот уже почти сорок лет.

— У меня никогда еще не было столько событий за один месяц. Люди подумают, что наша жизнь сильно отличается от их жизней и от того, что есть на самом деле, — сказал Стайлз.

— Это же реалити-шоу, — с улыбкой напомнил Дерек. — Не думаю, что кто-то ожидает от него реалистичности.

— Ты отлично выглядишь в этом костюме, — мурлыкнул Стайлз. Это был тот же самый облегающий костюм, в котором Дерек был на свадьбе, и сейчас он смотрелся в нем так же отлично, как и тогда. — Но без него ты выглядел бы еще лучше.

— Твои навыки пикапа все так же ужасны, — фыркнул Дерек.

— Я в любое время готов прокатиться на твоем пожарном шесте, — подмигнул Стайлз, шлепнул Дерека по заднице и рассмеялся, когда тот покраснел.

— Тут камеры, — возмущенно зашипел Дерек. — Твой отец будет смотреть это шоу!

Стайлз только ухмыльнулся и, взяв Дерека за руку, потянул его в сторону вестибюля. Дерек легко поддался, хотя мог спокойно поднять Стайлза и подбросить футов на пятьдесят, если бы захотел.

Понадобилось целых семь недель, но он наконец-то мог сказать, что счастлив.

Они счастливы.

Их решение должно быть принято сегодня вечером, и Стайлз точно знал, что собирается сказать. Он хотел остаться в браке, и хоть они и не должны обсуждать это заранее, потому что их реакции будут не такими искренними, но он был уверен, что Дерек чувствует то же самое.

— Увидимся чуть позже, — достигнув дверей, сказал Стайлз. Он наклонился поцеловать Дерека, наслаждаясь прикосновением к мягким губам. Дерек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда вновь открыл их, его взгляд упал на дверь подсобки.

— Ты уверен, что у нас нет нескольких свободных минут? — Дерек многозначительно кивнул на приглянувшуюся дверь.

Стайлз весело фыркнул, хотя искушение, конечно же, было велико.

— У нас для этого будет вся ночь.

Дерек задумчиво хмыкнул, однако его губы изогнулись в мягкой улыбке.

— Ты _настолько_ уверен, что мы проведем эту ночь вместе?

— Я настроен весьма позитивно, — прошептал Стайлз. Они находились всего лишь в дюйме друг от друга, и Дерек мгновенно преодолел это расстояние, накрыл губы Стайлза своими, раздвигая их языком. Стайлз закрыл глаза, когда ладонь Дерека легла на его скулу, чуть наклоняя голову, чтобы обеспечить обоим более удобный угол.

Поцелуи с Дереком уже стали привычкой — тем, чего Стайлз безумно жаждал каждый раз, когда не ощущал губ Дерека на своих больше десяти минут.

Стайлз улыбнулся, когда Дерек отстранился, прижав большой палец к его нижней губе и глядя расширенными зрачками.

— Увидимся позже, — Дерек вновь мягко поцеловал Стайлза в губы и с улыбкой скрылся за дверьми вестибюля.

Рука сама потянулась к покалывающим губам. Стайлз с удивлением нащупал широкую улыбку на лице. Видимо, Дерек оказывал на него такое действие.

До начала оставался примерно час, и координатор волонтеров назначил Стайлза ответственным за дежурство возле приветственного стенда. Это давнишняя традиция для Стайлза: раньше он был добровольцем на балу, чтобы помочь в деле и иметь возможность присутствовать там со своим отцом. Сейчас он делал это потому, что просто хотел.

Плюхнувшись на неудобный металлический стул, он положил руки на стол. Справа лежали входные билеты, а слева большая, наполовину полная емкость для пожертвований.

Работа была бездумной и довольно простой: дождавшись, когда люди опустят в банку пожертвования — любую сумму, которую они захотят отдать, — нужно было просто протянуть им входные билеты. Каждый год, ожидая кучу купюр в один и пять долларов, он всегда приятно удивлялся, сколько людей готовы дать двадцать, пятьдесят и даже сто.

— Сын.

Стайлз вскинул голову на звук. Он даже не заметил приближения отца.

— Привет, пап, — он улыбнулся и обнял Джона, неловко перегнувшись через стол.

— Ты выглядишь лучше, — заметил отец. Стайлз покраснел, вспомнив, что в последний раз они виделись во время его злостной тирады в час ночи.

— Да, — он смущенно почесал затылок. — Мы с Дереком поговорили, так что у нас сейчас все гораздо лучше.

— Рад это слышать, — улыбнувшись, кивнул отец. — Увидимся внутри.

— Да, увидимся.

На вход выстроилась длинная очередь, так что Стайлз был довольно занят, и только спустя полчаса наплыв спал, и между посетителями был перерыв хотя бы в пару минут. Когда дверь открылась и в фойе зашли Эллисон под руку со Скоттом, Стайлз очень сильно удивился.

— Привет, Стайлз, — улыбнулась Эллисон, сверкнув очаровательными ямочками на щеках.

— Эллисон, — вернул улыбку Стайлз. — Я не видел ваших имен в списках волонтеров, так что не был уверен, что вы придете.

— Ну, Эллисон служит в полиции, так что в этом году я тут как посетитель, — сказал Скотт, смущенно глядя на улыбку жены.

— Он мой плюс один, — добавила Эллисон.

— Здорово, — искренне сказал Стайлз. Он вправду очень радовался, что у них обоих наконец-то все складывается хорошо.

— Эй, Элли, не возражаешь, если я поговорю со Стайлзом наедине? — внезапно спросил Скотт. Эллисон с легкостью согласилась, попросив лишь, чтобы он нашел ее возле столов с закусками, когда закончит. Скотт провожал ее глупой улыбкой до тех пор, пока за его женой не закрылись двери зала.

— В чем дело? — спросил Стайлз, когда внимание друга вернулось к нему.

— Вот, — Скотт скинул с плеча рюкзак с плеча и достал оттуда большую пачку денег. Стайлз округлил глаза. Охренеть, Скотт выиграл приз?!

— Какого черта? Как ты их выиграл? — сквозь смех спросил Стайлз. Он был сильно удивлен, но из-за смущенного выражения лица Скотта даже рассердиться не получилось. Боже, история должна быть реально занимательной. Глядя на красные уши Скотта, Стайлз боялся, что они вот-вот загорятся.

— Крис Арджент подстрелил меня. Из ружья. Дважды, — медленно проговорил Скотт.

— Какого хрена, — выдохнул Стайлз, округлив глаза еще больше.

— Ну, возможно, он застукал нас с Эллисон в компрометирующей позе… э-э… когда я был обращен, — со страдальческим видом начал Скотт, не поднимая глаз. Это лучшее, что Стайлз когда-либо слышал. Ничто уже не сможет это переплюнуть.

— Боже мой, — прохрипел Стайлз, — боже мой.

— Эллисон кричала, и… эм, — лицо Скотта приобрело воистину фантастический оттенок красного, — он подумал, что на нее напали. Что я потерял контроль, — Скотт выглядел смущенным, но Стайлз не мог удержаться от улыбки. Наверняка он выглядел сейчас как сумасшедший — с огромными глазами и широкой улыбкой.

— У Эллисон ушел час, чтобы успокоить его и объяснить ситуацию, но к тому времени он уже успел дважды в меня выстрелить, — Скотт поморщился от воспоминания, бессознательно потерев плечо — видимо, именно туда и угодили пули. По крайней мере, отец Эллисон не намеревался его убить.

— Охренеть, Скотти, — прогоготал Стайлз, — какого черта тебе понадобилось перекидываться во время секса в доме родителей твоей жены? В доме не просто родителей, а еще и бывших активистов против оборотней?

— Эллисон показалось, что это будет горячо, — неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пробубнил Скотт.

Стайлз захохотал еще громче. Вся эта ситуация была настолько нелепой, что он ни за что бы в нее не поверил, если бы это был не Скотт. Только со Скоттом могло приключиться такое безумие.

— Ты полностью заслужил эту премию, чувак, — сказал Стайлз, когда немного успокоился и вообще смог говорить. — Охренеть. Когда этот эпизод будут показывать по телеку, я запишу его и буду смотреть каждый раз, когда захочу почувствовать, что в моей жизни не все так плохо.

— Кстати о премии, — Скотт, совершенно внезапно ставший менее смущенным и более хитрым, пихнул ему пачку денег.

Стайлз, мягко говоря, растерялся.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я их пересчитал? Приятель, я и так верю тебе, что там тысяча.

Скотт закатил глаза, словно это Стайлз тут тупица. Но они оба знали, что это не так. Стайлз не стал бы заниматься обращенным сексом в доме пусть и бывших, но все же вервольфо-ненавистников.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты их взял, — заявил Скотт. Ну нет. Не-а. Ни за что. Стайлз без сомнений отпихнул от себя пачку, категорически отказываясь ее принять. Скотт надулся, состроив свои грустные щенячьи глаза. Это нечестно, и он это прекрасно знал. — Да ладно тебе, чувак. Ты же знаешь, что я подписался на шоу не из-за денег.

— Нет, — решительно покачал головой Стайлз. — Ты их по-честному выиграл.

— Позволь мне, — грустно улыбнулся Скотт. — Он ведь и мне как отец, знаешь? Пожалуйста. Я хочу помочь. Ты бы сделал то же самое для Мелиссы или меня, разве нет?

Проклятье. Он знал, что отец — его самое слабое место. Стайлз наконец кивнул и обнял Скотта так крепко, как только мог.

В последнее время они оба варились в своей собственной драме и не могли видеться так же часто, как раньше, но это не страшно. Все в порядке. Иногда именно в этом заключалась дружба — не всегда иметь возможность быть рядом и просто знать, что можно позвонить в любое время, и тебе всегда ответят. Знать, что ты никогда не останешься один, когда это действительно важно.

Скотт — лучший друг, о котором только можно мечтать.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказал Стайлз, спешно вытирая глаза, прежде чем засунуть пачку денег за пояс брюк. Скотт только улыбнулся, словно отдать тысячу баксов — это самое простое решение, которое он когда-либо принимал.

Возможно, для кого-то, такого как Скотт, который так сильно заботится о людях, это действительно было просто.

— Увидимся внутри, хорошо? — спросил Скотт и после ответного кивка исчез за дверями.

Когда часы показали семь вечера, Стайлз начал собираться. Стол он убрал в реквизитную комнату, а лишние билеты отправились в мусорку. Подняв тяжелую чашу для пожертвований, он уже собрался отнести ее координаторам, когда дверь внезапно снова открылась.

Пейдж.

В блестящем синем вечернем платье, с собранными в стильный пучок волосами, она словно засветилась, заметив Стайлза.

— Стайлз! — с облегчением вскрикнула она. Но почему она?..

— Пейдж, э-эй, что ты здесь делаешь? — неловко поинтересовался Стайлз, пытаясь поправить чашу так, чтобы основной вес приходился ему на бедро.

Пейдж по-настоящему нервничала, что было не очень хорошо. Внутри все скрутило от беспокойства и предчувствия беды.

— Я надеялась поговорить с Дереком, но… то есть сначала я хотела поговорить с тобой, конечно. Ты ведь его официальный муж и все такое, а… — Пейдж запнулась, очевидно, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Позволь начать с начала. Эм, Дерек был у меня несколько дней назад. Я подобрала его возле кинотеатра.

Стайлз кивнул, чаша из-за потных ладоней начала выскальзывать из рук. О том вечере он уже знал, но решительно не понимал, к чему Пейдж клонит. Они с Дереком целовались или что? От этой мысли сердце провалилось куда-то вниз. Боже, что, если они целовались?

— Ничего не было! — поспешила заверить она, словно поняла все по выражению лица Стайлза. — Хотя, эм… я думаю, что мой муж был прав. Последние несколько недель он все больше отдалялся от меня. Видишь ли, он считает, что я влюблена в Дерека. И я… думаю, что он прав.

Признавшись, она прерывисто вдохнула, и на лице появилась слабая улыбка, словно она своим признанием совершила что-то особенное. Это было бы мило в любой другой ситуации, если бы у нее были чувства к любому другому человеку, но…

Но именно от этого признания внутренности Стайлза сковало льдом. Чаша выскользнула из рук и приземлилась ему на ногу. Он резко отскочил и, чертыхаясь, схватился за несчастную ногу.

Впрочем, он быстро ее отпустил, решив игнорировать боль, и уставился на Пейдж круглыми глазами, словно олень, застывший посреди дороги в свете фар надвигающегося на него грузовика.

— Что, — это все, что он смог сказать.

Пейдж решительно продолжила:  
— Пожалуй, я слишком долго это отрицала, но сейчас для меня все предельно ясно. Я видела вас как пару, хоть Дерек и говорил мне, что вы просто притворяетесь, и начала ревновать. Он… мне нравится. Очень сильно. И мысль о том, что он с кем-то другим… — она покачала головой, словно эта мысль была слишком печальна, чтобы произнести ее вслух.

У Стайлза в ушах зашумела кровь. Этого не могло произойти. Ведь не могло же.

— Знаю, что сейчас не самое лучшее время, но вы ведь все равно скоро разведетесь, так что… — У Стайлза защемило в груди от твердой уверенности в ее голосе, словно их развод — это решенное дело. Пейдж продолжила, не замечая боли Стайлза. — И я пришла сюда, чтобы признаться ему. Даже если все это фальшивка, ты все же его настоящий муж, Стайлз. Вот почему я сначала хотела убедиться, что ты не возражаешь.

Если рассуждать с логической точки зрения, Пейдж явно не знала, что он испытывает чувства к Дереку, или то, что Дерек так же испытывает какие-то чувства к нему. Она совершенно точно понятия об этом не имела, это читалось по невинному выражению ее лица.

И хотя Стайлз все еще был уверен, что Дерек предпочел бы остаться в браке с ним, когда его спросят сегодня вечером… он так же знал, что Дерек изначально пришел на шоу, чтобы забыть Пейдж.

Потому что Дерек влюблен в нее.

Он был влюблен в нее с самого начала.

Да, Стайлз нравился Дереку, тот испытывал к нему чувства, что стало неоспоримо после последних нескольких недель. Но что такое супружеская жизнь и легкая влюбленность по сравнению с возможностью прожить жизнь со своей единственной истинной любовью?

Это даже сравнивать нельзя.

Стайлз был раздавлен, и он чувствовал, как учащается его дыхание. Это начало панической атаки — хорошо знакомое ему чувство, и нужно было остановить атаку до того, как станет совсем худо. Он сосредоточился на своем дыхании, на попытке его выровнять, как мантру повторяя про себя, что нужно сейчас же взять себя в руки.

Пройти через это сейчас, паниковать потом.

Пройти через это сейчас.

Паниковать потом.

Паниковать потом.

Он дышал.

Ему удалось предотвратить приступ и набраться смелости, чтобы кивнуть. Горло словно сдавливало от слов, которые он собирался сказать, но это нужно было сделать.

Она не злодейка в этой истории. Она лучшая подруга Дерека, любовь Дерека, которая наконец-то осознала свои чувства.

Она не злодейка в этой истории, она героиня, а Дерек — герой.

Стайлз был всего лишь временным любовным интересом, сюжетным приемом, призванным помочь настоящим героям в конечном итоге остаться вместе.

— Сначала он не хотел притворяться, что у нас с ним отношения, но я убедил его, потому что это могло заставить тебя ревновать. На самом деле, ему нужна только ты, Пейдж, — признался Стайлз.

Пейдж ослепительно улыбнулась, как будто его одобрение значило для нее все.

Стайлз все никак не мог уложить в голове, что его план сработал. Каким-то неведомым образом он действительно сработал. Он ненавидел этот план больше, чем какой-либо другой. Но он ни за что не встанет на пути счастья Дерека. Он ведь любил Пейдж так долго. Гораздо дольше, чем ему нравился Стайлз.

— Потом признаешься ему, но сначала мне нужно кое-что сделать. Можешь подождать минут десять? — попросил Стайлз.   
Пейдж, похоже, немного растерялась, но все равно с легкостью согласилась. Она доверяла Стайлзу так слепо, что даже не рассматривала его как угрозу.

Подняв с пола чашу для пожертвований, он собрался отнести ее координаторам, но передумал.

— А вообще, не могла бы ты для меня отнести это Финстоку?

— Да, конечно, — моргнув, согласилась она.

— Спасибо. Я быстро, обещаю, — Стайлз толкнул дверь вестибюля, совершенно не готовый к тому, что собирается сделать.

Он держал голову пустой, пока пробирался сквозь толпу, держал голову пустой, пока поднимался на сцену, держал голову пустой, пока брался за микрофон и благодарил всех за то, что пришли поддержать таких людей как его отец, Эллисон и Дерек.

Пришлось сглотнуть огромный ком в горле, когда он увидел направленные на него камеры.

Соберись, Стайлз, напомнил он себе.

Пройди через это сейчас. Паниковать будешь потом.

— Я, э-э, должен кое в чем признаться, — проговорил Стайлз, не дав себе и шанса передумать. Он выбрал себе одну камеру и смотрел четко в объектив, потому что так было проще, чем видеть сотни направленных на него глаз.

— Многие из вас в курсе, что мы с Дереком поженились из-за шоу под названием «Женаты с первого взгляда». Но никто из вас не знает, что в первую неделю мы договорились только изображать отношения. — Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и ровным голосом продолжил: — Знаю, что до оглашения решения еще пара часов, но я хотел бы объявить, что решил развестись.

В зале раздались пораженные охи и шепотки людей, которые, скорее всего, понятия не имели, о чем он вообще говорит.

Стайлз инстинктивно нашел взглядом Дерека и тут же пожалел, что сделал это. Дерек выглядел пораженным, совершенно ошарашенным этим признанием.

И Стайлз еще раз доказал ему, что нельзя доверять человеку.

— Это все, что я хотел сказать, — сказал Стайлз и сбежал со сцены, проталкиваясь сквозь толчею гостей.

— Вот! Вот та драма, о которой я говорил! — крик Финстока эхом разнесся по залу.

Игнорируя все на свете, Стайлз пробирался к выходу. Позади люди звали его по имени — Скотт, отец, Дерек, похоже, даже Гринберг. Черт, отец… как теперь ему все объяснить? Стайлз решил подумать обо всем позже. Сейчас он не мог остановиться, ему нужно было выбраться отсюда.

В последние несколько минут он был достаточно сосредоточен, и сейчас просто хотелось сдаться на милость панике и не ощущать ничего, кроме невозможности вдохнуть. Потому что даже это ужасное ощущение лучше, чем мысли о своем будущем без Дерека.

На середине парковки кто-то схватил его. На секундочку промелькнула мысль, что это мог бы быть Дерек, что он побежал следом за ним, но нет.

Это была Кора.

Она была в ярости, клыки и когти вылезли наружу, и она смотрела на Стайлза так, будто он еще более отвратителен, чем дерьмо на ее ботинке. Кора резко толкнула его в грудь, заставляя упасть спиной на асфальт, царапая ладони о жесткую шероховатую поверхность.

— Что это за херня была? Я заступалась за тебя, а ты? Как ты смеешь так с ним поступать? — зарычала она.

Стайлз глухо рассмеялся, даже не потрудившись подняться с земли.

— С Дереком все будет в порядке. Наш план сработал, так что он будет в восторге.

Кора замерла, растерянно склонив голову и, по-видимому, вслушиваясь в его сердцебиение. То место, где должны быть ее брови — куда они вообще делись? — смялось в замешательстве.

— О чем ты вообще? — спросила она озадаченно и явно раздосадованно.

— Мы изначально договорились изображать отношения. Мне нужны были деньги, а Дерек хотел заставить Пейдж ревновать. Это было взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, — объяснил Стайлз.

Кора фыркнула, не поверив. Стайлз почти зарычал, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Я серьезно. И этот план сработал. Ты ведь чуешь ее запах? Слышишь ее сердцебиение? Пейдж пришла сюда, чтобы признаться Дереку в любви. Все, план сработал. Можно мне теперь уйти? — огрызнулся Стайлз.

Кора сверкнула взглядом, но уже без прежней ярости. Стайлз засчитал это как победу.

— Скажи это еще раз, — потребовала она.

— Сказать что?

— Скажи, что вы просто притворялись.

— Мы притворялись, блять, Кора, какого хрена? Может быть, мне еще написать это? — взорвался Стайлз. Его терпению пришел конец, ему просто хотелось _домой_.

Кора угрожающе ткнула в него когтистым пальцем:  
— Твой пульс сбился. Ты лжешь. Ты знал, что он к тебе чувствует…

— Кора, — перебил ее Стайлз, — остановись, ради всего святого. Послушай мое сердцебиение, ладно? Дерек согласился быть со мной, чтобы заставить Пейдж ревновать. Он все еще любит Пейдж, и он пошел к ней несколько дней назад, когда мы поссорились. Я не причиню ему боли.

— Это ты так думаешь, — раздраженно фыркнула Кора, — но я знаю его и я вижу…

Стайлз покачал головой, поняв, что она хочет сказать. Но это неправда.

— Ты можешь без капли сомнения сказать, что он больше не любит Пейдж? Или что он останется со мной, а не с ней, если предоставить ему выбор?

— Я… Он… Ну… Это… — начала запинаться Кора, широко раскрыв глаза от сомнений. Стайлз окончательно сдулся, последняя крошечная искорка надежды погасла в его душе.

— Да, — удрученно кивнул он. — Я так и думал. Возможно, я ему нравлюсь, и даже очень, ты права, но ее он _любит._ — Стайлз вздохнул, поворачиваясь к своему джипу, но остановился, когда Кора вновь заговорила.

— Твое сердце запнулось, когда ты сказал, что это все фальшивка. Но… это не из-за чувств Дерека. Это потому… это не было фальшивкой для тебя? — мягко спросила Кора. Стайлз даже не думал, что она вообще способна на такую мягкость. — Ты его любишь?

Стайлз застыл, глаз наполнились влагой, и он порадовался, что все еще смотрит в сторону, и она не может видеть его лицо. Но то, как он сокрушенно опустил голову, не заметить было невозможно.

— Разве это имеет значение?

— Полагаю, что нет.

— Как-нибудь еще увидимся, Кора, — сказал Стайлз. Ему это показалось прощанием.

— Увидимся, Стилински, — с грустью ответила Кора.

Да, это определенно было прощание.

Чувствуя, как учащается дыхание, он забрался в джип и резко подпрыгнул, с громким воплем ударившись головой о крышу, когда с заднего сиденья раздался голос Гринберга. Он держал в руках фотокамеру и смотрел на Стайлза с неодобрительной хмуростью.

Что нужно сделать парню, чтобы остаться в одиночестве и спокойно впасть в панику?

— Черт, как ты сюда попал? — пытаясь отдышаться, спросил Стайлз.

— А ты в следующий раз не оставляй машину незапертой, — ответил Гринберг, наклонившись вперед, и кинул на его колени альбом в кожаном переплете. — Так вот, сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы отдать тебе это?

Стайлз нерешительно открыл альбом и тут же пожалел об этом.

Их свадебные фото.

Стайлз дрожащими руками держал альбом, глядя на красивые черно-белые фото и снимки в мягких цветах. Когда он перевернул страницу, взгляд тут же упал на фото, где они танцевали.

В голове всплыли ясные воспоминания, как будто это было только вчера. Он помнил, как все начиналось, как он шептал Дереку:

_«Просто представь, что на моем месте кто-то другой»_.

Ему больше не придется притворяться.

Никому из них не придется.

Голос Гринберга вывел его из воспоминания.

— Послушай, я не должен вмешиваться, но…

— Так не вмешивайся, — Стайлз захлопнул альбом и кинул его на пассажирское сиденье. Рассматривание фотографий уже ничего не даст.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать? — не унимался Гринберг.

Стайлз резко повернулся, наградив Гринберга злым взглядом, и с силой сжал руль, хотя за все это время они не сдвинулись ни на дюйм.

— Я уже сказал всем, что это была подделка и что я хочу развод. Все кончено. Теперь никто не будет винить его, если он начнет встречаться с Пейдж. Все будут счастливы за него, — заявил он. — К тому же, разве не этого хотели люди? Драмы? — Стайлз буквально выплюнул последнее слово. Он ненавидел это слово и никогда больше не хотел его слышать.

Гринберг испуганно прижал к груди камеру, огорченно глядя на Стайлза.

— Верь, во что хочешь, но мы не бессердечные. Да, мы стремимся получить хороший материал, но не ценой поломанных жизней.

Руки Стайлза на руле затряслись.

— Давай, я отвезу тебя домой, — предложил Гринберг.

Стайлз в ответ только открыл водительскую дверь.

Гринберг вел машину молча, позволяя Стайлзу хандрить в тишине, и оба они решительно игнорировали постоянный рев звонка телефона. Стайлз дышал поверхностно, и время от времени вытирал глаза, надеясь, что Гринберг не заметит.

Тот, если и замечал, то ничего не говорил.

Стайлз не был уверен, куда именно они направлялись, но не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы беспокоиться от этом.

В мирной тишине окружающего их вечера машина внезапно сильно вильнула, и это последнее, чего он ожидал.

— Блять! — заорал Гринберг и резко крутанул руль, чтобы уйти от столкновения с черным внедорожником, который проскочил на красный свет и врезался в идущую перед ними маленькую серебристую машину.

Дыхание Стайлза мгновенно успокоилось. Он достал телефон и набрал «скорую» быстрее, чем даже успел подумать об этом.

— Съезжай на обочину! — приказал он. Гринберг тут же послушался, и Стайлз выскочил из машины. — Это Стайлз Стилински, на пересечении Бейкер Стрит и Робин Авеню произошла автомобильная авария. Я сейчас на месте, запрашиваю машину неотложки. Она нам понадобится.

Он забылся в работе, осматривая машины, чтобы проверить пострадавших. Слава богу, среди них не оказалось знакомых, просто незнакомцы, которые нуждались в его помощи.

Он не мог справиться с мыслями о Дереке и Пейдж или осознанием, что он скоро разведется.

Нет, он не мог с этим справиться.

А с этой аварией… с этим он справится.


	12. Эпизод одиннадцатый: Выполнение

Дерек был опустошен и растерян. Очень сильно растерян. Очень-очень сильно растерян. Он видел, как Стайлз сбежал со сцены, точно знал, что слышал, но никак не мог _понять_. Не мог осмыслить, потому что в этом не было никакого смысла.

Пять минут назад все было отлично. Стайлз поцеловал его и сказал, что ночь они проведут вместе.

А потом поступил так…

_«Я решил развестись»._

От этих слов у Дерека закружилась голова, словно из-под ног выдернули ковер, и он, кувыркнувшись, начал падать вниз.

Чья-то ладонь вцепилась в его руку. Дерек сморгнул, возвращаясь к реальности, и встретился взглядом со встревоженной Лорой.

— Что происходит?

Чтобы понять, Дереку пришлось прочитать по ее губам, потому что он не слышал больше ничего, кроме звона в ушах.

Стайлз хочет развод.

Стайлз хочет уйти.

Что он сделал не так? Что? Он не знал.

Дерек только покачал головой и вырвался из ее хватки, продолжив пробираться сквозь толпу, чтобы найти своего мужа. Он не знал, что происходит в голове Стайлза, и это удручало, потому что если он не знает, то как он может это исправить?

Они ведь совсем недавно говорили о том, что нужно общаться между собой, и обещали не держать друг друга в неведении. Неужели этот разговор ничего для Стайлза не значил?

Направляясь к дверям на парковку, Дерек даже не был уверен, что движется в правильном направлении. Слишком много шума, слишком много запахов других людей, что не позволяло сосредоточиться на запахе Стайлза или услышать именно его сердцебиение.

На полпути его остановил звук знакомого голоса, зовущего его по имени. Повернувшись, он с удивлением обнаружил Пейдж, стоящую посреди коридора с нервным выражением на лице. Слышала ли она объявление Стайлза?

— Может быть, ты видела, Стайлз тут не проходил? — в отчаянии спросил он.

Пейдж, смущенная настойчивостью в его голосе, только покачала головой. Дерек тут же направился к выходу, но Пейдж поспешила за ним.

— Я ушла от мужа, — сболтнула она.

Дерек замер, и по мере того, как он рассматривал ее, его глаза становились все шире. Она была совершенно не расстроена, наоборот, она выглядела… как будто этим признанием облегчила себе душу. Словно после этого стала свободнее. Совершенно внезапно в голове появился вопрос, как же много он пропустил в последнее время в жизни своей лучшей подруги.

Возможно, так же много, как и она в его.

— Что?

— Я ушла от Адама, — медленно проговорила Пейдж, внимательно глядя на Дерека. — Я ушла от него, потому что… я люблю тебя, Дерек Хейл.

Дерек был в шоке. Казалось, все, что он знал, буквально за минуту резко встало с ног на голову. Стайлз ушел, а Пейдж…

— Ты любишь меня, — тупо повторил Дерек, не в силах понять.

— Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы осознать, но это правда. Люблю. Я видела тебя со Стайлзом и ревновала, потому что не переставала задаваться вопросом… что, если в следующий раз ты встретишь кого-то и по-настоящему влюбишься? Что, если в следующий раз ты женишься на человеке, которого будешь любить? Я не знала, что бы тогда делала.

Дерек приоткрыл рот, собираясь опровергнуть ее слова — он _уже_ влюблен. Он _уже_ женат. _Уже_.

Но все слова застряли в горле, когда Пейдж решительно шагнула вперед, приподнялась на цыпочках и поцеловала его. Ее мягкие, покрытые блеском губы прижались к его собственным, и Дерек округлил глаза от шока.

 _Пейдж поцеловала его_.

 _Пейдж_ — его лучшая подруга, женщина, в которую он был влюблен много лет — _поцеловала_ его.

И это казалось очень, очень неправильным.

Женщина, о которой он так долго мечтал, наконец-то ответила ему взаимностью, и все, о чем Дерек сейчас мог думать — Стайлз хочет развестись, бросить, а он его до сих пор не нашел.

Дерек резко отступил на шаг, и взгляд Пейдж стал каким-то обиженным и растерянным, словно он сделал последнее, чего она ожидала. Дерек чувствовал то же самое.

— Я не понимаю, — тихо сказала Пейдж.

— Я люблю Стайлза, — признался в ответ Дерек, и эти слова словно сняли с плеч груз, о котором он до этого даже не подозревал. Он _любит_ Стайлза.

Пейдж напряглась: похоже, эта новость ее совершенно ошеломила. Она в недоумении нахмурила брови и, запинаясь, заговорила:  
— Но я… я думала… что это все игра.

— Не для меня, — сказал Дерек. — Особенно после первых нескольких недель. Вообще мне кажется, что я влюбился в него в самый первый день.

Пейдж прерывисто вздохнула, в ее глазах заблестели слезы. Дерек хотел протянуть руку, утешить ее, но не мог.

— Я… Я этого не знала, — прошептала Пейдж и как-то самоиронично усмехнулась. — Господи, какая же из меня лучшая подруга, если я даже не заметила, что ты в него влюблен?

— Наверное, такая же, как из меня лучший друг, если я не знал, что ты уходишь от Адама, — как можно мягче сказал Дерек. Ему не хотелось, чтобы она брала всю вину на себя.

Пейдж снова усмехнулась, но в этот раз, несмотря на дорожки слез на щеках, уголки ее губ действительно приподнялись в улыбке:  
— Похоже, мы оба дерьмовые друзья, а?

— Я… Пейдж, — начал Дерек, пытаясь понять, как выразить свои мысли словами. — Я хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями, чтобы мы _остались_ друзьями, но мне необходимо, чтобы ты понимала — не будет ничего большего. Это все, что может быть.

Пейдж кивнула, закусив дрожащую губу.

— Я… Я не знаю, что теперь делать. Я ушла от мужа ради тебя, а теперь… я одна.

Покачав головой, Дерек сдался, притянул Пейдж к себе, и по ее мягким бледным щекам покатились новые слезы. Он никогда не хотел быть причиной ее слез, никогда не хотел быть причиной ее боли. Она его лучшая подруга, и Дерек любил ее, просто не так, как ей хотелось.

Он прижался губами к ее лбу в еще одном утешительном жесте.

— Ты ушла от своего мужа _ради себя_ , — уверенно произнес Дерек, еще раз сжал ее в объятиях и отстранился. Пейдж казалась потрясенной его словами, она смотрела на него ошеломленным взглядом широко раскрытых глаз. — Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы начать все сначала. Знаю, что страшно, но ты это сможешь. Ты найдешь своего человека, просто дай время. И будь открыта для нового.

Конечно, его слова причиняли боль, но ей нужно было услышать их именно сейчас, а не позже. Возможно, если бы кто-то сказал эти слова Дереку раньше, он бы не потерял Стайлза.

 _Стайлз_.

Словно прочитав его взгляд, Пейдж вытерла щеки, закатила глаза и с кривой усмешкой язвительно сказала:  
— Ой, ради всего святого, иди и найди его. И будь счастлив. Ты заслуживаешь этого. А со мной все будет в порядке. Давай, поспеши.

Дерек кивнул, хотя новые слезы полились из глаз Пейдж, когда она смотрела ему вслед. Ее улыбка дрожала, но она твердо стояла на месте в пустом холле, изо всех сил стараясь быть сильной ради него.

Дерек толкнул дверь парковки, набирая номер Стайлза, и понял, что уже слишком поздно. Джипа на месте не оказалось.

Длинные гудки в динамике сменились голосовой почтой.

Он набрал снова.

Гудки. Гудки. Голосовая почта.

Дерек опустился на тротуар, набирая снова, снова и снова.

Он не знал, куда делся Стайлз. Он мог уехать куда угодно.

Дерек сжал в руке телефон, удивляясь, как за такое короткое время все могло полететь к чертям.

Ему даже права голоса не дали. Не дали шанса сказать, что он любит Стайлза, что хочет остаться с ним. Когда гудки вновь оборвались голосовой почтой, он понял, что у него, возможно, уже никогда не будет этого шанса.

Телефон зазвенел в его ладони, но он сбросил вызов и вновь набрал Стайлза.

Гудки. Гудки.

_— Вы попали на голосовую почту Стайлза Стилински. Пожалуйста, оставьте свое сообщение…_

  
_**Четыре недели спустя** _

  
Возможно, Дерек немного перестарался с уборкой, но ему хотелось, чтобы квартира выглядела презентабельно и не походила на тот разгром, что творился здесь последние недели. Никому не стоит знать, что несколько недель он купался в жалости к себе, а его квартира тем временем превратилась в помойку.

Сейчас она выглядела почти безупречно, и это главное.

Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не замечать, что запах Стайлза уже почти исчез из квартиры. Сейчас это было проклятьем и благословением одновременно.

Раздался тихий стук, и Дерек поспешил к двери, желая поскорее со всем этим покончить. Быстро оглядев себя в зеркале, он открыл дверь и посмотрел в знакомое ухмыляющееся лицо.

— Гринберг, — поприветствовал Дерек. Гринберг ухмыльнулся еще шире, но на этот раз ухмылка была более дружелюбной.

— Дерек, — вернул приветствие Гринберг. Он зашел в квартиру, внимательно осматриваясь, словно не провел здесь на съемках много недель подряд. Его взгляд задержался на двух плюшевых медведях, сидящих на каминной полке. Между ними в рамке стояло свадебное фото, на котором Стайлз широко улыбался, пока они разговаривали с Дереком на их свадебной вечеринке — момент, о котором теперь Дерек вспоминает с теплотой. Тогда он пошутил насчет профессии Стайлза, а тот рассмеялся, в ответ назвав Дерека водяной феей. Это был не самый приятный момент в их жизни, но он положил начало всему, что было между ними — крошечная искорка надежды, что проскочила, пока они смеялись над колкими замечаниями.

Гринберг любезно не заострил на этом внимание и просто сел на диван, начиная устанавливать штатив.

— Прошу тебя сесть в кресло напротив, и мы проведем интервью. Ничего такого, я просто задам несколько вопросов, и ты можешь отвечать так откровенно, как пожелаешь, — проинструктировал Гринберг, и его голос был добрее и профессиональнее, чем Дерек когда-либо от него слышал. — Это твой шанс рассказать свою историю, рассказать всем, как ты прожил время после дня принятия решения, — продолжил он. Вот только «День принятия решения» для Дерека так и не состоялся, поскольку Стайлз еще раньше принял свое решение за них обоих.

Кивнув головой, Дерек сел в кресло лицом к камере. Смотреть в бесчувственный объектив с красной мигающей лампочкой было откровенно страшно.

— Первый вопрос, — начал Гринберг и замолк на мгновение, переводя взгляд с Дерека на листок бумаги в своей руке. — Ты виделся со Стайлзом после окончания съемок четыре недели назад?

— Нет, — ответил Дерек. К сожалению, это правда.

Гринберг, кажется, ничуть не удивился.

— А ты пытался?

Дерек открыл рот и вдруг задумался. Насколько откровенным он хочет быть? Нужно ли знать аудитории, что Стайлз практически испарился, что однажды его вещи просто исчезли, пока Дерек был на работе, а в спертом воздухе квартиры остался только запах Скотта?

Хочет ли он признаться, что звонил Стайлзу ежедневно, пока гудки не прекратились вообще, будто Стайлз заблокировал его номер?

Хочет ли он признаться, что однажды даже наведался в квартиру Скотта, но тот с грустью сообщил, что Стайлза там больше нет?

Или что он хотел встретиться с отцом Стайлза, но тот посмотрел на него с жалостью и сказал, что Стайлз не хочет его видеть, и чтобы он прекратил свои попытки, пока не пришлось подавать на судебный запрет?

Нет, он не хотел в этом признаваться.

Наверняка он и без этого выглядит довольно жалко.

— Следующий вопрос, — хрипло попросил Дерек.

Гринберг пожал плечами, без возражений продолжив:  
— Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься? — его глаза загорелись от собственного нетерпения узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Нет.

— Пейдж? — надавил Гринберг.

Ладони Дерека до побелевших костяшек сжали подлокотники кресла.

— Я ни с кем не встречаюсь. Я… не заинтересован. Ни в ком.

— Ты хотел сказать, не заинтересован ни в ком, кроме Стайлза? — с нажимом спросил Гринберг. — У тебя все еще остались к нему чувства или ты пытаешься двигаться дальше?

— Я… — Дерек замолчал, снова задавшись вопросом, насколько откровенным он хочет быть. Стайлз публично бросил его, перед огромной толпой объявил о своем желании развестись и не дал ни единого объяснения, ни до, ни после. Как можно ожидать, что Дерек будет двигаться дальше, если ничего так и не было нормально закончено? Он так и не получил ответов, так и не понял, что произошло тем вечером. Он всеми силами пытался добраться до Стайлза, но тот как будто превратился в призрака.

— Ты все еще любишь его, — взгляд Гринберга смягчился от понимания.

Дерек сжал руки на подлокотнике, но кивнул. Потому что это правда.

— Ты уже подписал бумаги о разводе?

Дерек вздрогнул при упоминании документов и покачал головой, потому что нет. Бумаги лежали на кухонном столе вот уже три недели. С тех самых пор, как он нашел их у себя на пороге. Подпись Стайлза уже стояла — большая и задорная, но Дерек так и не нашел пока сил поставить свою.

Но он это сделает.

Когда-нибудь.

Потому что знает, что этого хочет Стайлз.

— Это были самые важные вопросы, но помимо этого хотелось бы еще спросить, Дерек, как у тебя дела? — с кривой улыбкой спросил Гринберг.

— Все… хорошо, — солгал Дерек. Гринберг усмехнулся на очевидную ложь, но все равно принял ответ.

— Хочешь что-нибудь добавить? Или, может быть, хочешь ответить еще на несколько вопросов? — Гринберг взмахнул бумагой с потенциальными вопросами, на которой только несколько верхних были выделены желтым.

— Не особо, — ответил Дерек. Гринберг кивнул и выключил камеру. Как будто его это полностью устроило.

— Что, и это все? — Дерек не мог не удивиться. Он ожидал долгого, выматывающего интервью с серьезными вопросами и вынужденной необходимостью открывать мучительные детали, которые ему открывать совсем не хотелось.

— Это все, — пожал плечами Гринберг. — Но у меня для тебя еще кое-что есть. У тебя есть лэптоп?

— Да, — удивленно хлопнул глазами Дерек. Гринберг сунул руку в карман и выудил оттуда маленькую флешку в форме Дарта Вейдера.

— Тебе захочется это посмотреть. Это интервью Стайлза, — Гринберг посмотрел на него с лукавой усмешкой, словно гордится тем, что сделал.

— Забери, — Дерек попытался пихнуть ее обратно, но Гринберг рассмеялся и танцующей походкой отошел подальше.

— Не-а, — пропел он. Господи, Дерек успел уже забыть, насколько этот тип может быть раздражающим.

— Я не буду это смотреть. Это личное, — заспорил Дерек.

— В реалити-шоу нет такого понятия как «личное», — легко отмахнулся Гринберг. — Кроме того, через несколько месяцев эту запись покажут по центральному телевидению, и ты ее в любом случае увидишь. Зачем ждать, если можно попасть на предпросмотр?

— А разве это разрешено? — поинтересовался Дерек. Разве можно ему это смотреть?

— Технически, нет. Но я в любом случае сделал копию, потому что тебе необходимо это увидеть, — тон Гринберга наконец-то вновь стал серьезным.

— А как же беспристрастность? — Дерек как-то читал, что операторам не разрешено вмешиваться в дела их объектов.

— Месяц назад я сказал Стайлзу, что мы не хотим ломать жизни только ради хорошего материала. Я говорил серьезно. Посмотри это видео, — настоял Гринберг. — Удачи, Дерек. Я действительно надеюсь, что у вас двоих все будет хорошо.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Дерек, наблюдая, как Гринберг, с меньшей осторожностью, чем можно было бы ожидать от профессионала, запихивает в сумку камеру и уходит.

Дерек уставился на флешку в своих руках, несколько раз провернул ее между пальцев и наконец-то принял решение.

Прихватив из спальни лэптоп, он расположился с ним на диване в гостиной и подключил носитель, с волнением запуская видео.

Словно кто-то ударил его в живот, когда он увидел на экране лицо Стайлза — красивый, как и всегда, он улыбался и смеялся над чем-то, что за кадром пробубнил Гринберг.

— Давай приступим к делу, — прозвучал голос Гринберга.

— Чтобы победить Гуннов, — пропел Стайлз, ухмыляясь на громкий вздох оператора.

— Ты виделся с Дереком после окончания съемок? — начал опрос Гринберг. Веселое выражение Стайлза тут же превратилось в хмурое.

— Нет, я с ним не виделся, — ответил он, явно ощущая себя неуютно.

— Ты пытался с ним связаться? Или он с тобой? — продолжил Гринберг.

Выражение лица Стайлза стало напряженным.

— Мы не разговаривали. Это все, что я могу сказать.

Гринберг за кадром прокашлялся, готовясь к следующей части.

— Ты одинок или встречаешься с кем-то?

— Одинок, — ответил Стайлз, и его губы изогнулись в глумливой ухмылке. — В конце концов, я только что вырвался из неудачного брака.

— Зрители захотят узнать… почему ты решил развестись? Судя по тому, что мы видели, у вас с Дереком все было хорошо. Что изменилось?

Дерек неосознанно наклонился к экрану, больше всего на свете желая услышать ответ.

Но Стайлз только рассмеялся — фальшиво. Теперь Дерек прекрасно знал, как звучит его искренний смех.

— Думаю, что это лучше всего знать только мне, как считаешь?

В кадре появилась тень Гринберга, и Стайлз вскинул голову, наверное, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Это твой шанс рассказать зрителям свою версию событий. Наши камеры несколько часов снимали в зале, и у нас нет объяснения тому, что так резко заставило тебя сменить твое мнение, когда перед событием вы с Дереком явно были счастливы, — произнес Гринберг.

Стайлз смотрел прямо на Гринберга, и его выражение было совершенно пустым. Дерек ощущал, как колотится в груди сердце. Он надеялся, что Стайлз уступит и даст ответ. Ответ, объяснение — _хоть что-нибудь_.

— Когда выйдет последний эпизод, все будут делать спешные выводы, почему ты сделал то, что сделал. Выводы, которые тебе могут совершенно не понравиться, которые могут очернить тебя… или Дерека. Люди будут выдумывать ложь о ваших отношениях. Это твой шанс сразу внести ясность, — продолжил Гринберг. — Ради Дерека и себя самого.

Никто из них ни разу еще не слышал от оператора столько слов сразу, и, кажется, это сработало. Стайлз расслабил плечи и серьезно кивнул. Гринберг вернулся на свое место, и его тень исчезла из кадра.

— Наверное, кота надо иногда выпускать из мешка, да? — Стайлз смешливо фыркнул. — Так. Я… влюблялся в Дерека медленно. Да, сначала это был фейк, но наши чувства друг к другу постепенно стали настоящими, и мы начали встречаться…

Гринберг сохранял молчание, без всякого вмешательства позволяя Стайлзу рассказывать свою историю.

— Все было хорошо, как ты знаешь. И я собирался попросить его остаться со мной, но… Но появилась Пейдж, и… — Стайлз усмехнулся, вытирая глаза, и сердце Дерека сжалось от печали на его лице. — Это разбивало мне сердце, но я должен был отказаться от Дерека, потому что, понимаешь… Изначально именно из-за нее Дерек записался на шоу. Он любил ее много лет. А меня? Я нравился ему всего несколько недель. А до этого он меня терпеть не мог. Это… не сравнится с его любовью к ней. Я не сравнюсь. Как там говорят? Если любишь, отпусти. Я знал, что он будет счастливее с Пейдж, чем в браке со мной. То есть ты нас вместе видел? Мы же все время препираемся, — пожал плечами Стайлз, как будто это ничего не значило. _Значило_ , и это было очевидно. Его плечи сокрушенно поникли, глаза потускнели, и голос стал совсем грустным: — Я просто хотел, чтобы он был счастлив. Даже если без меня.

— И все же ты любил его? — прозвучал наконец голос Гринберга.

На лице Стайлза появилась легкая улыбка.

— Эксперты говорят, что нельзя по-настоящему полюбить человека, пока не увидишь его в самом худшем виде. Мы с Дереком… мы действительно не ладили поначалу. И мы по-прежнему все время спорили до самого дня решения, хотя под конец мы стали препираться как-то более нежно. Я бы сказал, что мы не раз видели друг друга в самом худшем виде, так что, — он судорожно вздохнул, — да. Я люблю его. Все еще люблю.

Дерека ошеломило это признание, заставившее сердце бешено колотиться. Внутри вновь вспыхнула надежда — надежда на их совместное будущее. Но Дерек захлопнул крышку лэптопа, судорожно размышляя, что теперь делать. Он знал, что Стайлз любит его, но какой смысл от этого знания, если Стайлз даже разговаривать с ним не хочет?

Он оглянулся вокруг в поисках ответа — хоть чего-нибудь, способного зажечь в нем идею. Взгляд остановился на кухонном столе. Стопка документов так и лежала нетронутой. Он так долго избегал этих бумаг, не желая даже подходить близко к ним. Но сейчас… То, что казалось символом конца их брака, теперь стало единственным шансом все исправить.

Он поставил свою подпись.

  
óÔÔò

  
Секретарь на стойке регистрации станции скорой помощи спорила с ним, не желая пропускать в здание, чтобы поговорить со Стайлзом. За последний месяц он приходил сюда уже в пятый раз, но сейчас у него был реальный повод.

Естественно, ей было все равно.

Но Дерек все равно попытался.

— Я только отдам ему вот это, — Дерек помахал перед ее лицом бумагами о разводе.

— И, как я уже говорила, вы можете оставить их здесь. Я прослежу, чтобы он их получил, — фальшиво улыбнулась она.

Дерек прикусил язык, останавливая все те гадости, что ему хотелось высказать.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я просто взял и оставил здесь бумаги на развод? Вам не кажется, что это бестактно?

Секретарь изогнула бровь:  
— Разве он поступил с вами не так же?

Дерек почти уже начал рычать, когда в приемной появился еще кто-то. Заметив Дерека, Скотт мгновенно остановился, округлив глаза. Он комично попятился назад, направляясь обратно на улицу, чтобы избежать встречи. Дерек бросился за ним, не желая упускать такую возможность.

— Прекрати меня преследовать! Мне нельзя с тобой разговаривать! — закричал Скотт, когда понял, что Дерек следует за ним на парковку.

— Но мне нужно…

— Нет! — прокричал Скотт.

— Ты можешь просто…

— Прости, я не ма-а-а-а! — завопил Скотт, когда Дерек настиг его, повалил вниз и прижал к земле весом своего тела. — Слезь с меня! Что ты творишь?! Отвали, я дал клятву лучшему другу! Ее нельзя нарушить, чувак, — простонал Скотт, выплевывая камешки, попавшие в его рот, пока он кричал.

Дерек скривился от того, что сейчас собирался сделать, но это был единственный шанс достучаться до этого идиота.

— Стайлз — моя Эллисон, — проскрежетал Дерек, стыдясь, что эти слова вообще вырвались из его рта.

Но они сработали.

Скотт перестал сопротивляться и просто повернул голову набок, царапая щеку шершавым асфальтовым покрытием.

— Шта-а-а?

— Ты очень сильно любишь Эллисон, верно? — спросил Дерек, чуть сильнее, чем нужно, надавливая коленом на спину Скотта, прижимая того к земле.

— Да-а, — захрипел Скотт.

— Так вот, я люблю Стайлза так же сильно, понимаешь? Я видел его интервью и теперь знаю, что он тоже меня любит. Поэтому мне нужно с ним поговорить. Ты мне поможешь? — поинтересовался Дерек, наконец-то смещая свой вес с другого оборотня.  
Скотт со стоном сел, смахивая с одежды камешки и обвиняюще глядя на Дерека.

— А как же Пейдж?

— Я сказал ей, что люблю Стайлза, — ответил Дерек. — Тогда, когда она призналась мне. Стайлз думает… — он замолчал, нахмурив брови. Как Стайлз не понял, что Дерек по уши в нем?

— Думает, что ты сейчас с ней заново «сходишься»? Да, — с неодобрением в голосе заявил Скотт.

— Я пытался с ним связаться, — в свою защиту сказал Дерек.

Скотт нахмурился, но согласно кивнул:  
— Знаю, просто… он ни меня, ни отца даже слушать не хочет. Мы уговаривали его поговорить с тобой, но он предпочитает игнорировать проблему, пока она сама не рассосется, так что… — Скотт пожал плечами, и его лицо вмиг стало задумчивым. — Ты серьезно хочешь снова быть с ним?

— На самом деле, у меня была идея, — Дерек кивнул на стопку бумаг, лежащих на тротуаре. — Но мне нужна возможность встретиться с ним, чтобы это сработало.

Скотт прикусил губу, словно обдумывая, что делать.  
— Хорошо, я помогу. Сейчас Стайлз на вызове, но недавно он написал мне и спросил, не хочу ли я пиццы. Так что он скоро должен вернуться, — он посмотрел на Дерека, чтобы убедиться, что тот согласен с планом.

Дерек снова нахмурился, плохо догоняя ход мысли Скотта.

— Я… Так, пицца? Как это мне поможет?

Скотт театрально закатил глаза, запрокинув голову для большего эффекта. Дружок у Стайлза реально идиот.

— Пицца, чувак. Мы со Стайлзом всегда едим пиццу вместе в комнате отдыха. Пойдем, я тебя впущу, — Скотт нетерпеливо поднялся на ноги. Дерек быстро двинулся за ним, прихватив с асфальта бумаги.

— Откуда мне было об этом знать? — пробубнил Дерек, хотя точно знал, что Скотт все равно услышит.

  
  
óÔÔò

  
  
На самом деле, план был прост. Скотт и Дерек сидели в комнате отдыха, расположив между собой коробку с холодной пиццей, и ждали возвращения Стайлза.

Это заняло больше часа, а разговор между ними иссяк уже через несколько минут. Дерек решил, что если у них со Стайлзом действительно есть будущее, ему придется попытаться узнать Скотта получше.

Но точно не сегодня.

Услышав приближение Стайлза, Дерек вскочил на ноги и огромными глазами уставился на дверь, ожидая, когда она откроется.

— Меня здесь не было, — прошипел Скотт, ринувшись к запасному выходу, и это все, что требовалось Дереку, чтобы убедиться, что Стайлз действительно пришел. Сердце в груди барабанило настолько сильно, что он едва мог нормально мыслить.

Несмотря на то, что он это ждал, причем довольно долго, от вида Стайлза на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Стайлз удивленно уставился на него, бледный от усталости и с каким-то пятном на щеке — Дерек надеялся, что это всего лишь грязь.

— Дерек, ты здесь, — глупо сказал Стайлз, явно потрясенный его появлением. Взгляд опустился на коробку. — С пиццей. — Он непонимающе переводил взгляд между Дереком и пиццей, силясь понять, почему они одновременно оба здесь. — Скотт, — медленно произнес он, осознавая происходящее.

— О, нет. Он тут ни при чем, — заверил Дерек. Это определенно была не самая убедительная его ложь.

— Тут лежит коробка с пиццей, и ты ждешь в нашей комнате отдыха. Это наша со Скоттом фишка. Часа полтора назад я написал ему сообщение именно об этом. К тому же, тебя должен был кто-то впустить. Следовательно, это был Скотт.

— Нет, это не он, — вновь попытался Дерек. Стайлз закатил глаза и ухмыльнулся, прислонившись к двери и сложив на груди руки.

— Дерек, я не дурак. И мне не нужны твои суперспособности, чтобы понять, что ты лжешь.

Дерек кивнул, повернулся к коробке с пиццей, достав из-под нее бумаги, и понес их Стайлзу, двигаясь достаточно медленно, чтобы тот мог уйти, если захочет.

Не захотел.

Стайлз сопровождал его движения внимательным взглядом, дождался, когда Дерек остановится в шаге от него, и только потом его взгляд опустился на бумаги. Когда пришло понимание, на его лице проступила напряженная хмурость.

— Я подписал документы, — сказал Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз дрожащей рукой забирает у него бумаги. — Теперь мы можем официально развестись.

— Отлично, — отведя взгляд, заявил Стайлз, хотя его сердце в этот момент пропустило удар. Его разочарование было до боли очевидным. — Мог бы их просто почтой прислать.

— Ко мне Гринберг приходил, — внезапно сказал Дерек, желая сменить тему, чтобы как можно дольше проговорить со Стайлзом, пока набирается храбрости.

— Да, у меня он тоже брал интервью.

— Знаю, я его видел, — Дерек мягко улыбнулся, когда Стайлз посмотрел на него ошарашенным взглядом оленя в свете фар.

— До выхода еще месяцев… шесть, не меньше. Каким образом ты его мог посмотреть? — Стайлза явно оскорбило нарушение доверия, сопровождавшего весь съемочный процесс.

— Гринберг скопировал видео на флешку, — ухмыльнулся Дерек.

— Вот ублюдок! Я его грохну, — возмущенно вскипел Стайлз, хотя его уши покраснели от смущения.

— Ты тогда правду сказал? — Дерек и сам знал ответ, но ему необходимо было услышать его, ему нужно было напоминание, почему он сейчас здесь, собрав в кулак все свое мужество, пытается убедить Стайлза вернуться.

Стайлз впился в него взглядом, хотя там было больше боли, чем гнева.

— Да, — нерешительно признался он. — Какое это вообще имеет значение?

— Большое, потому что я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал Дерек, сделав шаг вперед. — И уже довольно давно, но ты не дал мне шанса сказать это. Ты не поговорил со мной и просто сбежал, приняв решение за нас обоих.

— Я сделал то, что считал правильным, — огрызнулся Стайлз, словно полностью пропустил признание Дерека. — Я не хотел с тобой об этом говорить, потому что знал, каким будет твой ответ, и мне не хотелось снова быть отвергнутым, поэтому я…

— Я тебя не отвергаю! — закричал Дерек. Стайлз удивленно раскрыл рот. — Ты меня вообще слышал? Я сказал: «Я тебя тоже люблю».

— Какого черта, — пораженно выдохнул Стайлз, роняя из дрожащих рук бумаги.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. И я не хочу развода. Я не хотел его четыре недели назад, и сегодня не хочу. Я тебя…

— Замолчи! — Стайлз выглядел испуганным, расстроенным и совсем не так, как ожидал Дерек. — Ты не можешь меня любить!

— С чего вдруг? — обиженно возмутился Дерек.

— Потому что я не она! Я не добрый, я мудак! Я не изящный, не красивый, совсем не нежный и не оборотень. Я совсем на нее не похож, — выдал Стайлз.

— Я знаю, — Дерек постарался сказать как можно мягче, чтобы усмирить панику Стайлза. — И это хорошо, потому что я отказал ей не просто так. Она мне не нужна. Мне нужен ты. Мне нравится, что ты мудак, потому что я тоже мудак. Мне нравится, что ты бурлишь энергией. Мне нравится, что ты можешь болтать часами, потому что я хочу слушать все, что ты говоришь. Ты покорил меня. И еще, к твоему сведению, я считаю тебя красивым! — Дерек сам не знал, почему к концу речи сорвался на крик, и сейчас Стайлз смотрел на него так, словно в его голове произошло короткое замыкание.

Непонятно, хорошо это было или плохо.

— Жаль, что ты не предоставил мне выбора, Стайлз. Я бы выбрал тебя, не раздумывая. Я всегда буду выбирать тебя, — закончил Дерек.

— Ты любишь меня, — с сомнением произнес Стайлз, словно проверяя, к правильному ли он пришел выводу. Как будто ему не сказали об этом только что прямым текстом.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Дерек, готовый повторять это каждый день, каждый час, если Стайлз в этом нуждается.

— И ты не сбежал в закат вместе с Пейдж.

— Я в одиночестве выбежал на парковку, каждую минуту набирая твой номер и задаваясь вопросом, почему ты сбежал в закат без меня, — с кривой усмешкой сообщил Дерек. От этих слов губы Стайлза тоже дернулись.

— И ты согласен остаться замужем.

— Да, — ответил Дерек.

Стайлз фыркнул, и на его лице наконец-то начала появляться улыбка.

— Ты должен был сказать «согласен». Это же так символично и все такое.

— Ох, ну ладно. Я согласен.

Ответная улыбка Стайлза была прекрасна. Это самое красивое, что Дерек когда-либо видел, и он поверить не мог, что прожил без этой улыбки целый месяц.

— Я тоже согласен.

И сейчас, после четырех мучительных недель, для них обоих это было совсем просто.

 


	13. Эпилог

Положив голову Дереку на плечо, Стайлз медленно покачивался в такт музыке. Но внезапно плавная мелодия резко оборвалась, и из динамиков полилось вступление “Can You Feel The Love Tonight”. Стайлз застонал, пряча улыбку.

Дерек удовлетворенно вздохнул, ощущая Стайлза так близко к себе, такого расслабленного и уютного в его объятиях.

— Я убью Гринберга, — приглушенно пробубнил Стайлз. — Я так жалею, что пригласил его.

Дерек не стал заострять внимание, что его сердце на этих словах запнулось. Ему и не нужно было этого делать, потому что они оба были счастливы, что этот придурок здесь. Даже если тот тайком просил диджея ставить самые глупые песни.

Дерек только хмыкнул, чуть крепче прижимая к себе Стайлза за талию и желая сохранить их момент покоя как можно дольше.

— Даже не знаю, эта песня мне уже как родная.

Стайлз фыркнул, бездумно играя пальцами с волосами на затылке мужа. Это было безумно приятно, и Дерек балдел, стараясь не думать, что он ведет себя как пес, наслаждаясь тем, что его гладят.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Стайлз. Его глаза блаженно закрылись, когда Дерек поцеловал его в висок.

Ему никогда не надоест это слышать.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — в ответ прошептал Дерек.

Ему никогда не надоест это повторять.

Весь прошедший год их отношения не были идеальными, но этого вполне можно было ожидать. Они много спорили, и временами это заканчивалось тем, что кто-то из них выбегал из квартиры, чтобы остыть и не наговорить того, о чем впоследствии могут пожалеть.

Но ночью они все так же шептали друг другу нежности, лаская тела, словно это настоящая привилегия — дар.

Песня подошла к концу, и Стайлз засмеялся, когда Дерек финальным аккордом низко наклонил его над танцполом и поцеловал, хотя оба сейчас могли только улыбаться друг другу в губы.

Они праздновали годовщину свадьбы и были абсолютно счастливы. Именно Дерек предложил обновить их клятвы, пригласив на церемонию всю семью и друзей.

Сейчас на свою первую свадьбу они оглядываются с любовью, вспоминая, какими же они тогда были разными. Казалось, что в тот день все шло не так. Но так было даже лучше. Сейчас они получили шанс на самом деле выбрать друг друга. После всего, через что они прошли, после всех споров и ссор, после всех любовных прикосновений и свиданий, тайн и поцелуев, что они разделили — они наконец-то выбрали быть вместе. Чтобы быть по-настоящему женатыми.

В горе и в радости.

В богатстве и бедности.

В болезни и здравии.

Пока смерть не разлучит их.

Песня переключилась на что-то более жизнерадостное, и Стайлз взорвался смехом, когда Эрика потащила несопротивляющегося Бойда на танцпол, повернулась к нему спиной и, наклонившись, начала пошло извиваться. Даже с учетом более бодрого ритма, их танец для этой песни смотрелся совершенно неуместно.

Дерек заметил веселое выражение Стайлза, с приподнятыми бровями переглядываясь между ним и Эрикой.

— Нет, я этого не сделаю, — сухо сказал он.

Для Стайлза он бы сделал сотню тысяч вещей.

Пошлые танцы перед друзьями не входили в их число.

Стайлз сделал вид, что обиделся, но Дерек просто жестом предложил ему пойти и повеселиться.

Стайлз вскинул брови, и на его лице появилась ухмылка на невысказанное разрешение. Громко чмокнув мужа в щеку, он поспешил присоединиться к веселью. Эрика поприветствовала его радостным воплем, втиснула между собой и Бойдом, и Стайлз с громким улюлюканьем отвесил несколько шлепков по заднице Бойда.

Дерек фыркнул и закатил глаза от нелепости этой сцены, но так и не смог сдержать улыбку. Не сегодня.

Воспользовавшись моментом, он прихватил воды со стола с напитками и прислонился к стене, наблюдая и наслаждаясь происходящим вокруг.

Кора и Лора с широкими улыбками изображали какой-то смешной танец, громко рассмеявшись, когда Питер ловко ухватил их за руки и крутанул вокруг. Скотт и Эллисон находились в своем собственном мире, медленно танцуя в одном только им известном ритме и с любовью в глазах нашептывая что-то друг другу. Денни и Айзек сидели за ближним столиком, полностью поглощенные их разговором.

Джон танцевал с Мелиссой, двигаясь медленно из-за поврежденной ноги. Диапазон его движений все еще был невелик, и он в основном мог только ходить, но за прошедший год он добился значительных улучшений — вот уже несколько месяцев Джон совсем не использовал трость.

Ранее Дерек лично проконтролировал, чтобы Джону приставили лучшую команду специалистов, физиотерапевтов и программ, чтобы помочь тому выздороветь. Дерек и Стайлз тогда сильно поссорились, потому что наличие лучшей команды для Джона означало также самое дорогое лечение из всех возможных. Стайлз воспротивился этим суммам, его лицо побледнело, и он наорал на Дерека за то, что тот потратил столько денег. Он не хотел, чтобы Дерек брал на себя его обязательства. Скорее всего, упрямство Стайлза было обусловлено нежеланием выглядеть охотником за деньгами, в чем когда-то его обвинили, но Дерек был непреклонен и настоял на том, что способен тратить свои деньги так, как ему заблагорассудится. И ему заблагорассудилось заплатить деньги, чтобы отцу Стайлза стало лучше. Стайлз был в ярости, но увидев, что прогнозы улучшились, и услышав, что врачи говорят о надежде на возвращение более широкого диапазона движений, он наконец-то одумался и согласился на любую помощь Дерека.

Хотя, даже такого лечения не будет достаточно, чтобы его сняли с бумажной работы, но Джон, кажется, совершенно не печалился. Наоборот, всем на удивление он вдруг заговорил, что хорошо было бы остепениться и наслаждаться пенсией. В последнее время они с Мелиссой присматривали дом в каком-нибудь тихом районе, чтобы переехать туда. Вместе.

Пейдж не было, так же, как и Адама. Пейдж и Дерек общались крайне редко, только на праздники обменивались сообщениями в Фейсбуке (Стайлз буквально заставил его создать профиль). Они оба решили, что будет лучше дать Пейдж время и пространство, чтобы сосредоточиться на себе. Дерек все еще надеялся, что когда-нибудь они снова станут хорошими друзьями, хоть и знал, что это может оказаться невозможным.

Дерек посмотрел налево, любуясь прекрасным закатом за Гранд-Титон.

Когда Стайлз согласился обновить их клятвы, у него было только одно условие: он хотел снова увидеть Джексон-Хоул.

Так что они решили просто провести церемонию здесь, на красивейших просторах Вайоминга. Привезти сюда всех стоило больших денег, но Дерек не мог найти в себе силы пожалеть об этом. Только не в такой прекрасный день, как сегодня, когда все их близкие искренне наслаждаются жизнью.

Приехала даже Лидия, подруга Стайлза. Она недавно рассталась со своим бойфрендом — Адрианом? Эйденом? — и Стайлз буквально потребовал, чтобы она прилетела из Англии и насладилась временем со своими друзьями. Лидия неохотно согласилась, хотя сейчас, кажется, ей было весело, потому что она ухмылялась, глядя, как Джексон влюбленным щенком всюду следует за ней.

Может быть, Джексон ему не особо нравился, но в последнее время его поведение улучшилось. Он даже извинился перед Стайлзом за плохое обращение в прошлом. Джексон все еще не стал полноценным членом стаи, но, возможно, это скоро исправится, если он продолжит себя хорошо вести.

Дерек усмехнулся, пряча улыбку за бокалом в руке. Заметив краем глаза движение, он повернулся и увидел Гринберга. Тот стоял на коленях и играл с зумом своего фотоаппарата, фокусируясь на танцполе.

Пожалуй, самым удивительным было то, что после съемок Стайлз и Дерек продолжили общение с Гринбергом, время от времени посылая ему сообщения, приглашая на обед или помогая найти подработку фотографом, когда он не был занят съемками для телешоу.

Он все тот же раздражающий говнюк, но Дерек со Стайлзом ничуть не лучше, так что они неплохо общаются.

Финстока они тоже приглашали, но тот сказал, что у него есть дела поважнее — в основном работа над идеей нового реалити-шоу.

Дерек достал из кармана телефон, внезапно ощутив желание заглянуть в свой твиттер. Финсток создал для него аккаунт, утверждая, что ему и другим звездам шоу необходимы учетные записи в социальных сетях, чтобы общаться с подписчиками. Дерек никогда никому не отвечал, ничего не твитил, но каким-то неведомым образом у него сейчас числилось более двадцати тысяч подписчиков. А у Стайлза их было больше ста тысяч, потому что он очень любил твитить всякие новости об их жизни.

Дерек прокрутил твиты, возвращаясь к тем, которые он получил, когда вышел первый эпизод.

**_#Стерек обречен ЛОЛ_ **

**_Они такие МИЛЫЕ! Не терпится узнать, останутся ли они вместе! #стерек_ **

_**Они долго не протянут, сразу могу сказать! #стерек** _

Он ухмыльнулся. Мало кто догадывался, какое хорошее будущее на самом деле ждет их пару. Взгляд мгновенно устремился туда, где Стайлз танцевал с какой-то местной девушкой. Она тоже работает в «скорой» и очень милая, сказал Стайлз, объясняя, почему хочет пригласить ее на церемонию. Дерек только пожал плечами и протянул пустое приглашение, наблюдая ослепительную улыбку в ответ.

Стайлз тем временем чуть не ударил девушку, с воплем бешено размахивая руками и изображая движение под названием «разбрызгиватель». Девушка только покачала головой и изобразила еще более нелепое движение. Никто из них, кажется, совершенно не волновался о том, насколько безумно они выглядят. На самом деле, наблюдать это было даже приятно. Девушка выглядела сильной, Дерек точно чуял в ней оборотня, и Стайлз как-то упоминал, что она хочет переехать в большой город. И самое главное, она, похоже, отлично вписалась во всю их компанию. Можно было бы предложить ей присоединиться к пожарному департаменту округа Бикон. Если, конечно, она не будет против переезда к ним в город.

Девушка громко рассмеялась, хлопая в ладоши, когда Стайлз поскользнулся и завалился на спину, и расхохоталась еще громче, когда он потянулся за ее протянутой рукой, но снова завалился назад.

Дерек с улыбкой убрал телефон обратно в карман. Стайлзу все же удалось неловко подняться на ноги, он нашел взглядом Дерека, глуповато ухмыльнулся и неуклюже подбежал к своему мужу, запрыгивая на него, обвивая руками шею, а ногами — талию, как большой осьминог. Дерек охнул, машинально обхватив его руками.

Стайлз пах алкоголем и счастьем. Дерек уткнулся носом в его шею, желая дышать этим запахом всегда. Желая, чтобы Стайлз был счастлив всегда.

— _Kocham cię_ , — шепнул Дерек. Стайлз напрягся, откинул голову назад, и его взгляд наполнился удивлением.

— Ты что… Когда ты этому научился? — вскрикнул он, просияв широкой улыбкой.

Дерек только пожал плечами. Ему совсем не хотелось признаваться, как много времени он потратил, пытаясь усовершенствовать свое произношение такой маленькой фразы. Но счастливое лицо Стайлза того точно стоило.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Стайлз. Прикрыв глаза, он снова прижался к Дереку, сильнее сжимая руками его плечи. — Это самая лучшая свадьба на свете.

Дерек не мог не согласиться.


End file.
